Ningyo
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: Bonecos e bonecas que um dia foram os melhores guerreiros do Japão ganham vida e tem de obedecer a seus respectivos donos...Isso não poderia acabar bem...-Fichas escolhidas- 6ºCap ON!
1. Chapter 1

Esta será uma fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo), com romance, um pouco de ação, violência, comédia e o mais importante: será uma fanfic de fichas, então mande sua ficha e seja um(a) boneco(a) ou dono(a) de um no mundo de _Ningyo_!

Já aviso aqui que as fichas desta fic foram baseadas na ficha de **Mari Sushi**, pois se dependesse de mim, a cosia não iria para frente...

Aliás...VIVA MARI SUSHI PELA IDÉIA DE FICS DE FICHAS \o/

**As fichas estarão abertas até dias 23 ou 24 de fevereiro!**

* * *

**Sejam todos bem vindos a mais um ano escolar!Espero que todos os novos alunos dêem o melhor de si e que os nossos veteranos continuem com seu bom desempenho. Em mais este ano... **

O pomposo discurso seguia, a voz firme da diretora Tsunade ecoava por todo o salão, onde os muitos alunos estavam sentados olhando fixamente o palco como um grande exército de bonecos.

Mas entre todos os concentrado alunos, um par de olhos azulados correu por todo o salão com um brilho nostálgico.

_Mais um ano neste inferno...E estou vendo muitos alunos novos, espero que esse ano seja emocionante! _

Mal sabia que esse ano seria bem mais que emocionante para muitas pessoas...

**...Sem querer me prolongar mais. Boa sorte e nos orgulhem! **

E a respeitada mulher se afastou do microfone e os alunos viram que aquela era a deixa de levantarem, aplaudir e seguir para suas novas classes. Era hora de começar mais um longo e tedioso ano escolar...

Mas em uma das salas, depois de muitos minutos, o professor ainda não aparecera e a classe estava começando a ficar em profundo caos. Até que a porta foi escancarada e Tsunade entrou olhando curiosa para a situação enquanto os assustados alunos voltavam a seus lugares.

Ela olhou lentamente aluno por aluno, até chegar em sua vítima, e sua voz saiu em uma pergunta alta e clara.

Tsunade - O que esta acontecendo aqui, Uchiha?

Sasuke - Nosso professor ainda não chegou.

Uchiha Sasuke, um dos jovens mais bonitos da escola, por quem as garotas morriam de amores, mas que sempre eram desprezadas pelo rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros.

Tsunade - Fiquem quietos e não destruam a sala enquanto eu vou procurar pelo professor.

Ela saiu fechando a porta e, depois de dois minutos em puro silêncio encarando a porta, os alunos voltaram a conversar em voz alta e sair de seus lugares.

Tsunade andava a passos largos pelos limpos corredores da prestigiada e rígida escola que dirigia. Chegou à sala dos professores e entrou lentamente, a luz estava apagada e assim que a ligou viu que o lugar estava completamente vazio.

Naquele primeiro dia todos os professores estavam ocupados em alguma coisa, um começo de ano nunca é fácil. Alunos novos, problemas novos...

Ela foi andando e passando pelas cadeiras e mesas onde havia livros e pastas pertencentes aos professores. Parou frente um armário onde havia a fixa de horários, procurou a sala e viu finalmente o que procurava.

Tsunade - A primeira aula do dia seria com... Orochimaru. Onde ele pode estar?Hoje eu o vi antes de abrir os portões, mas não tinha sinal algum dele no começo da cerimônia de boas vindas aos alunos...

Ela deu alguns passos para trás e apoiou-se sobre a ultima escrivaninha da fileira e, por alguma razão ela olhou para baixo e viu um pálido braço saindo do lado da escrivaninha. Em um rápido movimento ela levantou-se e abaixou-se. Talvez o professor Orochimaru tivesse tido uma queda de pressão e desmaiado na sala ou...

Qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar desapareceu de sua mente. Seu cérebro ficou em branco e seus olhos estavam arregalados em uma expressão de puro terror.

Aquele era sim o braço de Orochimaru.

Mas lá estava só o braço e uma pequena poça de sangue...

Sem querer saber onde estava o restante do corpo, a diretora Tsunade gritou com todas as suas forças em uma maneira de chamar por socorro e espantar todo o medo e susto que sentia, e logo depois, sentindo sua garganta arder, ela não fez nada além de desmaiar pelo pânico.

Logo a porta da sala foi escancarada por alguns professores que correram para socorrer a diretora.

* * *

O que acharam?

Isso é só o começo... E para inicio de conversa, a pessoa de olhos azuis não é ninguém definido... Se você fizer um personagem que for aluno e com olhos azuis, pode ser que seja você!

Agora, se alguma alma generosa se interessou por essa fic, eu vou explicar as coisas da melhor forma possível e vou tentar falar sobre todos os detalhes importantes.

Na estória de _Ningyo _(boneca em japonês) você pode ser tanto um (a) boneco (a) quanto uma pessoa normal, estudante, professor, garçom ou garçonete ou mesmo um alguém que acabou se metendo na confusão.

Mas... Quem matou Orochimaru?

Se você enviar uma ficha de boneca (ou mesmo boneco) pode ter sido você!

Aqui eu aceito tanto fichas de garotos quanto de garotas, aceito todos, também acharia bem legal garotas mandando fichas de garotos ou vice versa, vocês decidem. Pode haver o romance humano boneco, humano humano, boneco boneco, também pode ser um casal heterossexual ou homossexual tanto lésbico quanto gay. Liberei geral! (aqui me deu vontade de colocar a linda carinha de xís-dê... Mas me contive)

Primeiramente eu vou por aqui umas explicações sobre o que você pode ser no mundo de _Ningyo,_ e também alguns pontos chave pro decorrer da estória:

* * *

**Loja de antiguidades. **

Essa loja pode-se dizer que é a raiz de tudo, e essa loja é pertencente à família Uchiha. Lá, em uma estante velha e escondida estão várias bonecas de porcelana, bem bonitas e uma delas pode ser sua... Ou ser você.

**Escola. **

A adolescência é uma época de muitos sentimentos, entre eles rebeldia e raiva. Grande alvo dessa raiva são os professores. A escola é onde nos acontecem muitas coisas e onde fazemos amigos, convivemos com tipos diferentes de pessoas e aprendemos sobre coisas boas e importantes, e também sobre cosias que não deveríamos saber e inutilidades sem fim.

**Cyber Café. **

O ponto de encontro favorito dos estudantes e onde eles costumam ir após as longas e aparentemente intermináveis aulas.

**Bonecas e Bonecos. **

Com quinze centímetros de altura e de porcelana, com vestidinhos no melhor estilo lolita para as bonecas e ternos fofos e elegantes para os bonecos, alguns até tendo pequenas cartolas, em cores e estilos diversos. Todas bem arrumadas na velha estante em um canto da loja de antiguidades.

Cada delicada boneca tem uma etiqueta no interior de sua roupa com seu nome.

Quando você a compra de forma legal de acordo com seu país e época, então ela passa a ser sua e quando você precisar, ela vai te ajudar. Mas às vezes ela pode acabar piorando a situação, mas não a culpe, ela faz tudo pelo seu bem.

As bonecas foram criadas há muitos anos atrás, quando os samurais mantinham a honra e eram respeitados. Os senhores feudais decidiram que precisavam de mais proteção e assim eles convocaram confiáveis shamans e os melhores guerreiros do Japão os prometendo riquezas e boa vida... Esses guerreiros foram todos mortos e suas almas aprisionadas em belas bonecas de porcelana e foi usado um selamento que determina que elas só podem criar vida quando tiverem um dono que a tivesse adquirido de forma legal, o que quer dizer que uma boneca roubada nunca poderia cumprir sua função.

E a função normal para as bonecas era a de assassinar os inimigos do senhor feudal.

Originalmente elas usavam kimonos bordados e delicados, mas como o tecido não durou tanto tempo quanto as bonecas que, misteriosamente, sempre parecem estarem novas, suas roupas foram trocadas com o passar dos anos até que chegaram ao tempo presente, com as roupas de lolitas.

Quando o dono da boneca tem seus sentimentos alterados, a boneca pode ter a liberdade de se transformar em sua forma original. Ou então o próprio dono pode dar liberdade a ela de ficar com sua forma verdadeira para cumprir pequenos trabalhos ou coisas do gênero.

**Humanos. **

Alunos, professores, funcionários do cyber café, um comprador desprevenido da curiosa loja de antiguidades... Todos podem acabar por adquirir uma boneca e entrar nesse confuso mundo onde as tais bonecas criam vida e transformam-se em pessoas reais e saem destruindo propriedades públicas, matando professores ou pessoas desavisadas, roubando lojas ou o que mais for. Tudo pelo bem e felicidade de seus donos... A não ser que a boneca não vá muito com a cara de seu novo dono ou mesmo recuse sua situação de servidão, mas será inevitável que ela cumpra as ordens que lhe forem dadas.

Agora só tenho algo a lhe perguntar, cliente desprevenido... Vai pagar em dinheiro ou cartão?

* * *

**Fichas(finalmente!): **

**Exemplo de Ficha para humano: **

**(esta personagem não aparecerá na fanfic, é apenas para dar um exemplo de ficha, logo abaixo deste exemplo haverá uma ficha limpa para humano). **

Nome completo: Yuki Tooki (Nome Sobrenome)

Sexo: Feminino.

Idade: de 15 até 35 anos.

Aparência: cabelo castanho claro que bate nos ombros e de pontas repicadas, franja curta e que não cai sobre os olhos, que são verdes escuros e brilhantes, tem a pele clara e é corada naturalmente, tem 1,60 de altura e é magra, com poucas curvas e sem muito busto, mas com a aparência delicada e feminina.

Roupa que usa: uniforme escolar (como ele é será determinado por mim), uniforme de garçonete do café (idem ao uniforme), uniforme de professora (idem aos outros dois), blusa amarelo pálido justa e de mangas curtas, calça jeans azul escura, sandálias brancas e um boné laranja.

Personalidade: tem cara de santa, mas é animada e falante, e adora aprontar. Nunca para quieta e sempre quer ver todo mundo animado e brincando. Odeia sarcasmo porque nem sempre entende e fica confusa facilmente. Odeia os professores que passam matérias difíceis e acha que todos eles querem fazê-la tirar notas baixas e repetir o ano. É bem infantil, mas muito companheira e honesta. Adora todos seus amigos. E ela deseja mais do que ninguém que tudo dê certo para esta fanfic e que muitas pessoas legais mandem fichas!

Condição (aluno, professor, etc): aluna veterana/ aluna nova/ professora/ professora substituta/ professora nova/ trabalha no café (neste caso pode ser aluna e trabalhar no café ao mesmo tempo) /trabalha em outra coisa (diga o que).

Gosta e detesta de: Gosta de doces, música alta, apostar corrida, gosta também de seus amigos e dormir. Detesta se sujar, que gritem com ela, trabalho, notas baixas e errar.

Obsessão e Trauma(s): ter todo mundo ao seu redor sorrindo e feliz, nem que tenha de gritar que Napoleão gostava de churros para fazer todo mundo sorrir.Tem trauma de gafanhotos.

Historia: Foi criada pro uma escritora insana de fanfics que não tinha mais o que fazer.Brincadeira...Mas aqui, sejam criativos, pode ser uma história trágica, mas não exagera, pode ser uma cosia normal, tudo vale, sejam criativos!

Trabalho(s) (esta é uma repetição do "Condição", é só para confirmar tudo): nenhum/ professor ou professora/ garçonete ou garçom/ outro(diga qual)

Característica(s) única(s): tem uma pinta na ponta do dedo indicador.

Par romântico: (coloquem pelo menos cinco) Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Haku ou Iruka

Boneca/ Boneco: (coloque pelo menos três ou prefere que eu decida por você?) Haku, Iruka ou Konan.

Motivos que teria para matar alguém e quem: O professor de física, porque ele deu uma nota vermelha em uma prova que não deveria ter tal nota. O cara da banca de jornal que deu o troco errado e roubou dez centavos de Yuki. O filho do vizinho que atirou uma pedra no cachorro de Yuki (aqui não precisa por nada se não quiser, podem ficar tranqüilos que isso não é obrigatório).

Como você gostaria que fosse a personalidade de seu boneco: Alguém alegre que gostasse de agitar as cosias comigo!

Mais alguma coisa: Ela é alérgica a gatos.

**Ficha de humano: **

Nome completo: (Nome Sobrenome)

Sexo: (feminino ou masculino)

Idade: de 15 até 45 anos.

Aparência:

Roupa que usa:

Personalidade:

Condição (aluno, professor, etc): (aluna veterana/ aluna nova/ professora/ professora substituta/ professora nova/ trabalha no café (neste caso pode ser aluna e trabalhar no café ao mesmo tempo)/ outra coisa (se trabalha em outra coisa diga o que)

Gosta e detesta de:

Obsessão e Trauma(s):

Historia:

Trabalho(s): (esta é uma repetição do "Condição", é só para confirmar tudo): (nenhum/ professor ou professora /garçonete ou garçom /se outro diga qual).

Característica(s) única(s):

Par romântico: (coloquem pelo menos cinco)

Boneca/ Boneco: (coloque pelo menos três ou prefere que eu decida por você?)

Motivos que teria para odiar/ ferir/ matar alguém e quem:

Como você gostaria que fosse a personalidade de seu boneco:

Mais alguma coisa:

* * *

**Exemplo Ficha de Boneca/ Bonecos: **

**(Volto a repetir, o personagem aqui feito não aparecerá na fic, é puro exemplo. Logo abaixo deste exemplo haverá uma ficha limpa para boneco ou boneca) **

Nome completo: Yuki Tooki

Idade aparente: 15 anos.

Aparência como boneca: cabelos castanhos claros e longos que chegam até o fim das costas, cacheados e presos em um par de marias-chiquinhas com fitas vermelhas, franja curta e que não cai sobre os grandes olhos, que são verdes escuros e brilhantes, tem o rosto de porcelana pintado como se tivesse maquiagem, um batom rosado e bochechas coradas, com a aparência delicada e meiga.

Aparência humana: cabelos castanhos claros e longos que chegam até o fim das costas, cacheados e presos em um par de marias-chiquinhas com fitas vermelhas, franja curta e que não cai sobre os olhos, que são verdes escuros e brilhantes, tem a pele clara e é corada naturalmente, tem 1,60 de altura e é magra, com poucas curvas e sem muito busto, mas com a aparência delicada e feminina.

Roupa que usa como boneco (a): um vestido sweet lolita rosa que vai até os joelhos e de mangas curtas, e com muitos babados brancos, com uma faixa vermelha na cintura, combinando com as fitas do cabelo e com os sapatinhos de boneca também vermelhos. Também tem, preso a uma de suas mãozinhas de porcelana, uma sombrinha rosa com babados brancos.

Personalidade: Agitada e explosiva. Adora bagunça e desarrumação e sempre quer participar de festas e badernas. Mas sabe ser bem séria e precisa quando necessário. É companheira e vai obedecer a seu dono sem questionar, mesmo se souber que a ordem pode lavá-la a sua destruição, obedecerá cegamente.

Gosta e detesta de: Gosta de doces, baderna, seu dono, barulho e dormir. Detesta silêncio, que ameacem ou façam mal ao seu dono, insetos, que duvidem dela e perder.

Obsessão e Trauma(s): Obcecada pelo sucesso da fanfic! E tem trauma de malabarismo com facas.

Historia: Era uma ninja das mais perigosas e foi convocada pelos senhores feudais, atendendo o chamado acabou por ter o mesmo destino dos outros: a morte. Passou por muitos donos depois daquilo, indo de grandes imperadores até jovens donzelas, até que acabou parando na estante de uma curiosa loja de antiguidades.

Arma: kunais, shurikens e uma katana longa.

Vantagens e desvantagens: é rápida e boa no corpo a corpo, mas suas costas ficam desprotegidas enquanto luta.

Característica(s) única(s): só ela sabe de onde tira as kunais e shurikens quando luta... E não, não é daquele lugar!

Dono: (Diga pelo menos três ou prefere que eu decida por você?) Itachi, Sasuke ou Sakura.

Par romântico: (diga pelo menos cinco) Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Sasori ou Naruto.

Como você gostaria que fosse a personalidade de seu dono: alguém gentil e divertido. Que eu pudesse proteger e brincar, e também que soubesse cozinhar bem.

Mais alguma coisa: Não gosta de cozinhar, mas não se importa em fazê-lo se seu dono pedir.

**Ficha para Boneco/ Boneca: **

Nome completo: (Nome Sobrenome, sobrenome não obrigatório).

Sexo:

Idade aparente:

Aparência como boneca:

Aparência humana:

Roupa que usa como boneco (a): (quanto à roupa como humano, não se preocupem, será uma surpresa para vocês...).

Personalidade:

Gosta e detesta de:

Obsessão e Trauma(s):

Historia: (sejam criativos!).

Arma: (lembrem-se: bonecos eram os melhores guerreiros, ninjas, samurais e afins do Japão, então sabem lutar e podem usar de armas para isso... Também podem ter poderes espirituais ou de invocação... Mas não exagerem, não haverá lutas sérias na fanfic!).

Vantagens e desvantagens:

Característica(s) única(s):

Dono: (Diga pelo menos três ou prefere que eu decida por você?).

Par romântico: (diga pelo menos cinco)

Como você gostaria que fosse a personalidade de seu dono:

Mais alguma coisa:

* * *

**Disponíveis para casal e dono! **

**Humanos- **

**Homens: **

Uchiha Itachi - 17 anos

Uchiha Sasuke - 15 anos

Uchiha Obito - 17anos

Uchiha Tobi - 17 anos

Uzumaki Naruto - 15 anos

Hatake Kakashi - 25 anos

Akimichi Chouji - 15 aos

Jiraya - 58 anos

Inuzuka Kiba - 15 anos

Maito Gai - 25 anos

Namikaze Minato (Yondaime) - 35 anos

Rock Lee - 15 anos

Nara Shikmamaru - 15 anos

Aburame Shino - 15 anos

Yamato - 23 anos

Hidan - 17 anos

Deidara - 17 anos

Kakuzu - 17 anos

Pain - 17 anos

Sasori - 17 anos

**Mulheres : **

Tsunade - 58 anos

Mitarasi Anko - 24 anos

Yuuhi Kurenai - 24 anos

Haruno Sakura - 15 anos

**Bonecos: **

Haku

Zabuza

Umino Iruka

Konohamaru

Sai

Kabuto

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Kankurou

Hyuuga Neji

Hoshigaki Kisame

Zetsu

**Bonecas: **

Konan

Yamanaka Ino

Shizune

TenTen

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Hanabi

Sabaku no Temari

(Se você quiser um par ou dono que não está ai, pode colocar a vontade, mas nesse caso avise se é boneco ou humano para me dar uma mãozinha!)

* * *

Um pouco mais de explicações...

Vai ser mais ou menos assim: um pobre infeliz vai ir até a loja de antiguidades e vai ver as lindas e_ inofensivas _bonecas de porcelana (vão ser bonecas e bonecos, meninas e meninos, girls and boys, fêmeas e machos) então vai acabar por comprar um boneco ou boneca... Quando estiver a sós com a sua compra vai acabar comentando, em voz alta, alguma coisa que esta o irritando muito e então o infeliz vai ir dormir tranqüilamente. Mas vai ser acordado em plena madrugada e quando se virar, irritado, para ver o que esta acontecendo, vai dar de cara com uma pessoa que é igual ao boneco que comprara e tal pessoa, ainda, vai dizer que resolveu o problema que ele tinha.

É de enfartar qualquer um, não é?

Por isso peço: não façam personagens com graves problemas de coração, ou a pessoa não vai durar um capítulo com os sustos e as confusões que vai ter de aturar! Vai ter de destruição de supermercados até brigas contra um videogame...

* * *

**Detalhes importantes: **

**Para os bonecos e bonecas: **

-Sua aparência como boneco ou boneca deve ser igual a sua humana.Não vamos fazer que o boneco tem cabelos longos e loiros e sua forma humana ter cabelo curtinho e ruivo. Só se você der um motivo como "eu gostaria de que no decorrer da fanfic você desse um jeito de minha personagem cortar o cabelo e tingir ele para ruivo", então eu vejo o que posso fazer...

-Quanto às armas e habilidades de luta e tals, sejam criativos... Vou dar um exemplo, se alguém quiser zuar, dou total liberdade: na forma boneca tem um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia junto e quando fica na forma humana continua com esse ursinho. Mas quando começa a lutar o ursinho aumenta de tamanho, ficando com dois metros e com presas e garras afiadas, e bem forte, e esse ursinho é controlado por você e usado para lutar e acabar com o inimigo (tal inimigo pode ser uma pessoa até uma maquina de lavar... Muitas coisas podem acontecer no decorrer da fic e uma delas é sua personagem destruindo uma máquina de lavar roupas).

-Seria bom que colocassem em suas personalidades como vocês reagem às ordens de seu mestre. Se vocês acham justo, o que acham de sua situação como boneca, etc.

**Para os humanos: **

-Você só pode pedir um boneco/ boneca, mas, no decorrer da história, pode ser que eu vá eliminando os personagens sem par, então pode acabar acontecendo de alguém terminar a fic com duas ou três bonecas, mas nada certo por enquanto.

-O poder do dono sobre seu (sua) boneco (a) é como comando de voz. Se ele der uma ordem para a (o) boneca (o) vai obedecer, talvez não no exato momento ou com relutância, mas vai acabar cumprindo a ordem, a não ser que o dono diga que não é mais preciso fazê-lo.

**Amizades: **

-Se você enviar uma ficha e então for até uma amiga ou amigo e convencê-lo a participar e na ficha esta pessoa enviar uma nota dizendo que é amigo seu, então eu vou fazer (caso as duas fichas sejam escolhidas) as duas personagens se darem bem e se relacionarem como amigos. Eu vou manter contato com vocês por e-mail (está no meu profile) e vocês vão poder me dizem quem vocês conhecem e tem amizade, para se relacionarem e ter amizade entre os personagens de ficha.

-Aproveito para falar aqui sobre os donos e bonecas... A relação entre eles não precisa ser de puro amor, não precisa ser de puro ódio. Um pode ser indiferente ao outro, um pode gostar do outro, podem ter sentimento de irmandade ou um pode discordar das decisões do outro.

**E-mail. **

-Fiquem de olho na caixa postal de vocês, pois eu vou entrar em contanto com você por e-mail. E se vocês me mandarem um e-mail com qualquer dúvida ou aviso, também sobre questão de querer ser amigo de tal personagem de ficha, mandem a mensagem com nome de "_Ningyo_" ou eu posso acabar deletando por engano alguma pergunta importante que vocês querer ter resposta... Mas vocês também podem ir ao _Send Message _que tem no meu profile e enviar sua mensagem por lá.

**Gênero. **

-Apesar de ter violência e armas, vou tentar fazer alguma coisa um pouco engraçada. Pensem assim: um bando de antigos guerreiros está na época atual obedecendo às ordens de um bando de pessoas que estão mais que assustadas por terem um boneco que criou vida na sua frente, e esses guerreiros não vêem a luz do dia a sabe-se lá quantos anos. Vai acabar tendo uma luta aqui e ali, mas não vai ser nada sério do tipo "se eu perder esta luta o mundo estará perdido". Quanto a linguagem, não garanto que não aparecerão algumas palavras de baixo calão... E vamos ter o bom e velho romance! E também prometo a vocês muitos mistérios que vão ser desvendados e um fim que espero que agrade a todos!!!

* * *

Certo!Eu estou realmente nervosa com isso! 

É minha primeira fanfic de fichas e eu já faço uma coisa dessas...E nem sei se alguém vai gostar, se vão mandar fichas ou se eu vou suportar isso, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo!!

Se eu desistir, por favor, não me odeiem, mas eu vou fazer o meu melhor, prometo a vocês!

Por favor, mandem fichas!!!

Mas se eu não receber fichas e todo mundo repudiar esta minha pobre fanfic então eu vou tirar ela e refazer ela sendo uma fic sem fichas, mas isso pode demorar meses...E minhas aulas começarão nesta segunda então sejam pacientes comigo...

E aqui a coisa vai ser um pouco complicada, tenho de organizar casais e donos, posso acabar demorando um pouco, mas caso qualquer coisa aconteça eu vou avisar vocês!E eu prefiro o contato por e-mail porque no MSN eu tenho muitas pessoas, e não vou saber quem é quem e vou me confundir toda, me perdoem por minha incompetência...

E eu estou com tanto medo de que tenha ficado alguma cosia estranha e que tenha alguém confuso...Mas repito: se tiver dúvida, me ande uma mensagem ou e-mail!!!

Mas é isso!Agora eu vou respirar fundo e rezar que tudo dê certo...Vou postar isso e que alguma alma caridosa mande uma ficha, por favor!!!

**As fichas estarão abertas até dias 23 ou 24 de fevereiro!**

**Até lá n.n**


	2. Uma boneca

Yuki Tooki humana – Sejam todos bem vindos a grande estréia de _Ningyo_!

Yuki Tooki boneca – E nós, as Yuki Tooki's, dos exemplos, seremos as apresentadoras da grande abertura!Para quem não se lembra, fomos os modelos de fichas, e cá estamos!

Yuki boneca – Primeiramente, eu vou falar quem são as **bonecas escolhidas e seus donos!!!

* * *

**

_**- Bem vindos bonecos e bonecas! -**_

_Senhorita __**Setsuna Haruhi**__ será a boneca de __**Aburame Shino**_

_Senhorita __**Kazuki Kirigawa**__ será a boneca de __**Aihara Naru**_

_Senhorita __**Hina no Yoru**__ será a boneca de __**Nara Shikamaru**_

_Senhorita __**Tomato Tori**__ será a boneca de __**Uchiha Tobi**_

_Senhor __**Axel Lutz Namidaharu**__ será o boneco de __**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Senhor __**Kuro Koubayashi**__ será o boneco de __**Hatake Kakashi**_

_Senhorita __**Yamaguchi A**__i será a boneca de __**Kurenai Yuuhi**_

_Senhorita __**Anne Hendrick**__ será a boneca de __**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_Senhorita __**Sayuri Urahara**__ será a boneca de __**Haruno Sakura**_

_Senhorita __**Karen Akyna**__ será a boneca de __**Tsunade**_

_Senhor __**Shuo**__ será o boneco de __**Mitarashi Anko**_

_Senhorita __**Marrie Yuki**__ será a boneca de __**Uchiha Obito**_

_Senhorita __**Kamiya Tsujikaze**__ será a boneca de __**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Senhor __**Satoo**__ será o boneco de __**Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**_

Yuki boneca – Sejam todas bem vindas ao mundo de _Ningyo_, e preparem-se para virar a vida de seus mestres de cabeça para baixo, huhuhu!

Yuki humana – Que risada mais maligna, Yuki-chaaan!Minha vez!Vamos ver quem vai ter de aturar essas bonecas malucas...

Yuki boneca – Hei!

* * *

_**- Bem vindos senhores e senhoritas! - **_

_Senhor __**Toda Yota**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**Sabaku no Temari**_

_Senhorita __**Sato Ikasu**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**TenTen**_

_Senhorita __**Aoi Katsuro**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Haku**_

_Senhor __**Aoshi Shihyo**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_Senhorita __**Mikan Nagato**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_Senhorita __**Hayka Tsukamoto**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**Shizune**_

_Senhorita __**Anita Tanako**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Umino Iruka**_

_Senhorita __**Luchia Santorino**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Kabuto**_

_Senhorita __**Yume Tsuna**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Hyuuga Neji**_

_Senhorita __**Samiho Tols**__, seu boneco escolhido foi:__** Zetsu**_

_Senhor __**Touya Minami**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Sabaku no Kankurou**_

_Senhorita __**Yuuko Mitsuki**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Sai**_

_Senhorita __**Aihara Naru**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**Kazuki Kirigawa**_

_Senhorita __**Kurumi Asakura**__, sua boneca escolhida foi__**: Zabuza**_

_Senhorita __**Haru Kabawa**__, seu boneco escolhido foi: __**Konohamaru**_

_Senhorita __**Fye Clow Reed**__, sua boneca escolhida foi: __**Hyuuga Hanabi

* * *

**_

Yuki humana – Espero que todos vocês sobrevivam e fiquem bem!

Yuki boneca – Adoraria dizer o mesmo que minha companheira, mas eu realmente acharia graça em ver vocês sofrendo!

Yuki humana – Até que ela tem razão...

**_3_**

**__**

**_2_**

**__**

**_1_**

**__**

**_GO!_**

* * *

O grito da diretora ecoara por toda a escola e os professores saíram apressados deixando as classes sem supervisão e mergulhadas em pura curiosidade...

Na classe do primeiro colegial A os alunos já se levantavam para ir de encontro aos seus colegas e discutir sobre o ocorrido, muitas especulações e histórias bizarras já estavam sendo formadas pelas criativas e desocupadas mentes adolescentes.

Naruto - Acho melhor eu ir ver o que esta acontecendo, afinal, foi o grito da minha avó!

Uzumaki Naruto parecia preocupado, afinal, tratava-se de um familiar seu. O jovem loiro era neto da diretora Tsunade.

Ele estava apoiado na mesa de seu colega, Uchiha Sasuke, sem se importar em amassar seu uniforme, que consistia em uma calça e paletó em um tom de cinza escuro, paletó que os rapazes costumavam deixar aberto, e uma camisa branca por baixo. E no lado esquerdo do paletó, no peito, estava o emblema da escola: uma espiral com uma ponta e um traço. (N.A.: Acho que todo mundo viu que é o símbolo de Konoha, certo?) E os rapazes ainda usavam sapatos negros.

Sasuke - Não fique tão inquieto, teme, não deve ter sido nada.No máximo ela tropeçou em alguma coisa.

Naruto - É verdade...Talvez ela tenha visto que acabou o sake dela!Hehehe!

Kiba - Eu só espero que nos liberem mais cedo!

O rapaz de pele amorenada e cabelos castanhos, de sobrenome Inuzuka, falou distraidamente, enquanto dobrava o que outrora foi uma folha de seu caderno de física para fazer um avião de papel.

E assim que o lançou a garota que se aproximava de onde os três estavam teve de desviar para não ser atingida pelo avião. Ela olhou irritada para Kiba, mas logo começou a falar enquanto alisava o tecido de seu uniforme, que tinha algumas dobras depois do tempo em que ela ficara sentada, o uniforme feminino era uma saia de pregas xadrezada em cores de preto e cinzas, uma camisa feminina branca e por cima um paletó feminino curto, em um cinza escuro e, assim como no paletó masculino e no mesmo lugar, lá havia o emblema da escola. Os sapatos eram negros e no modelo de boneca e as garotas, em sua maioria, usavam meias brancas.

Sakura - Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com Tsunade-sama! O que você acha que aconteceu Sasuke-kun?

Ela olhava de forma apaixonada para o Uchiha, que parecia nem ter notado sua presença.

Sasuke - Hm...

Naruto - Sakura-chan! Você ficou muito bonita no uniforme novo da escola!

Sakura - O que? Bem...Eu achei esse novo uniforme muito sem graça!É tudo cinza, preto e branco! Isso tem cara de cemitério...

Naruto - Teria sido bem melhor se o uniforme fosse laranja!

Kiba - Ou vermelho!

E então os dois rapazes agitados começaram uma discussão sobre qual seria a melhor cor para o uniforme.

A classe já estava uma confusão total, mas no fundo da sala, em seu canto, duas garotas estavam sentadas em seus lugares sem parecer se importar com o mundo ao redor, pareciam até mesmo não notar a presença uma da outra.

Eram duas das alunas novas que entraram naquele ano... Uma delas estava concentrada desenhando coelhinhos fofos e outros animais bonitinhos, essa era Haru Kabawa.

Ela tinha a pele pálida que davam destaque a seus olhos negros, seus cabelos eram curtos e rebeldes, sempre desalinhados e caindo sobre seu rosto inexpressível. Uma garota de estatura baixa e pelas proporções de seu corpo ou traços de sua face seria facilmente confundida com uma garota de treze anos, com seu corpo pequeno e franzino.

Em seu rosto nenhuma expressão era visível e ela parecia não se importar com o avião de papel que quase lhe acertara a cabeça por acidente, cortesia de Inuzuka Kiba.

E frente a Haru estava sentada Fye Clow Reed, que olhava para um ponto distante da sala, enquanto tinha seu cotovelo apoiado na mesa e sua cabeça apoiada em sua mão.

Com sua altura mediana/baixa e seus cabelos curtos e negros (N.A.: Iguais ao do Uchiha Madara quando era criança.), seus olhos aparentavam ser de um bonito tom castanho, e quem visse o corpo dela teria a palavra "tábua" circulando sua mente.Mas apesar disso Fye é uma jovem forte e saudável, com sua pele branca e o rosto tão indiferente quanto de sua "companheira de silêncio".

Mas voltando ao canto onde Naruto e Kiba, já cansados de discutir se colocaram em uma competição para ver quem faz o melhor avião de papel, Sasuke, olhando pela janela da sala e ignorando a baderna que tomara conta do lugar, e Sakura, que cansara de tentar chamar a atenção de Sasuke - por hoje - olhava distraidamente pela sala vendo os alunos novos.

Ela já havia visto aquelas duas garotas "estranhas" no fundo da sala... Agora estava olhando para o outro lado onde viu mais alunas novas, mas estas estavam conversando entre si.

A primeira a reparar foi uma de longos cabelos loiros frisados, que chegavam até o fim das delicadas costas, com uma franja bem cortada sem cobrir seus olhos, que eram brilhantes e de um tom verde encantador e que transmitiam humildade e generosidade, sua boca pequena e avermelhada tinha um doce sorriso, sua pele era clara e aparentava ser macia como seda, era uma jovem magra e bonita, apesar das poucas curvas, e sua estatua mediana/alta.

Pelo que conseguiu ouvir da conversa das novatas em meio ao barulho, a garota chamava-se Luchia de alguma coisa... Talvez Santo Agostinho, Santa Claus, Santorino, não estava interessada em saber.Sua atenção voltara-se para a outra novata.

Esta tinha os cabelos bem mais loiros que os de Luchia, eram lisos chegando quase a sua fina cintura, sua franja chegava até sua boca e era jogada para o lado esquerdo de sua face. Seus olhos eram num bonito tom vermelho-vinho e levemente puxados, ficando ainda mais embelezadas por seus cílios longos e sobrancelhas finas. Seu corpo era visivelmente belo e invejável, bem curvilíneo e de busto farto, e ela ainda tinha a pele bem branca e macia. Seu rosto com feições bastante femininas, seus lábios rosados e finos em um largo sorriso brincalhão e animado. Ela era uma jovem mediana, caindo para baixinha.

Uma cosia que chamou a atenção de Sakura para a garota foi o fato de ela possuir um pequeno losango verde em sua testa, lembrando o da diretora Tsunade.

Mas a jovem dos grandes olhos verdes não se importou com isso, pois já começara a analisar a próxima novata, que conversava com o único rapaz novo da sala.

Da distância onde estava ela podia ouvir a alta conversa daqueles dois, que pareciam ser bem animados, desajeitados e... Desastrosos.

- TOOOODAAAA-KUUUUN!!! VOCÊ TEM DE ME AJUDAAAAR!!!

Toda - POR QUE EU? VOCÊ QUEM TOMOU O SORVETE NO MEIO DO SERVIÇO, SENHORITA KURUMI!!!

Kurumi - Não seja tão cruel!Você que chegou e me distraiu e fez com que eu não visse aquele porco do meu chefe chegando!

Toda - Não foi culpa minha!

Kurumi - Você vai ter de me arrumar um emprego novo!

Toda – Poooor queeeee?

A garota tinha peculiares cabelos roxos que chegavam até sua cintura, sua franja repicada cobria parcialmente seus olhos, que tinham uma cor verde clara e eram bem expressivos. Era uma garota um pouco baixa, mas suas curvas eram bem definidas, com seu quadril largo e o busto farto. Sua pele clara era levemente bronzeada, e seu rosto delicado tinha uma expressão entre o irritado e o desesperado enquanto conversava com Toda, que parecia já lhe conhecer a tempos, e seus lábios levemente rosados estavam em um bico irritado.

A respiração de Sakura falhou quando prestou atenção no rapaz chamado Toda.

Os cabelos dele eram negros e lisos, chegando aos seus ombros, e sua franja raramente caia sobre seus olhos, que tinham a forma amendoada e eram de um brilhante tom de verde. Sua pele era clara e ele era médio/alto, um rapaz magro e com o corpo definido. Sua aparência era delicada, porém com aspectos masculinos, em um equilíbrio harmônico.

Ao ver de Sakura aquele rapaz era quase, ou talvez tão, bonito quanto Sasuke...

Talvez devesse fazer uma tentativa de investida, poderia ser que ela encontrasse o amor em outro lugar que não fosse com o Uchiha de seus sonhos. Ou se não, quem sabe Sasuke sentisse ciúmes dela ficar com esse Toda e prestasse atenção nela.

De qualquer forma sairia ganhando, afinal!

Ela levantou-se de seu lugar, desviando de um par de aviões de seus dois "queridos" e hiperativos amigos, Naruto e Kiba, e caminhou até onde Toda e Kurumi estavam em uma estranha luta onde puxavam um as bochechas do outro.

Sakura sentiu uma gota escorrer por sua nuca, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia se envolver com aquelas pessoas tão... Diferentes.

Sakura - Com licença! Estou... Atrapalhando?

Toda e Kurumi - Sim!

Sakura - Mas eu quero falar com vocês!

E eles se soltaram e viraram para ela, com as bochechas avermelhadas pelos fortes puxões e com olhares curiosos.

Sakura - Ha... Bem, eu sou Haruno Sakura, muito prazer!

Toda - Eu sou o Toda!

Kurumi - E eu sou a Kurumi!

Sakura - Vocês não vão falar seus sobrenomes?

Toda - Yota, e ela é Asakura. E agora, quer nossos CPF's também?

Kurumi começou a gargalhar e esmurrar a carteira ao seu lado, onde um desprevenido nerd tentava ler um livro sobre Física Quântica Avançada. Kurumia acabou acertando o livro, que escapou das mãos do assustado estudioso.

O livro acertou a parede e então caiu sobre a cabeça de uma garota que estava dormindo, e babando, sobre sua carteira. Com o "ataque surpresa" ela levantou e gritou "Masami Kurumada!", fazendo grande parte da sala cair na gargalhada.

Sakura sentiu que era perigoso continuar próximo aqueles seres peculiares, mas se manteria firme.

Apesar de no momento Toda estar caído sentado no chão rindo com todas as forças e apontando na direção da garota que foi atingida pelo livro. Enquanto isso Kurumi estava em pé, ainda esmurrando a mesa do pobre nerd que fugira do local o mais rápido que pode, e suas gargalhadas ecoavam pelos ouvidos de Sakura com a mesma força que as de Toda.

Sakura - Vocês são irmão por acaso?

A pergunta real que a Haruno faria era "Vocês fugiram do mesmo hospício?", mas resolveu ser educada.

Toda - Não, mas somos visinhos dês de sempre!

Kurumi - E graças a ele meu chefe me pegou tomando sorvete durante meu expediente, na sorveteria que eu trabalhava. Fui demitida por culpa DELE!

Toda - Você que é gulosa!

E eles voltaram a discutir, mas quando Kurumi esta a ponto de subir em uma carteira para tentar dar uma super voadora em Toda, que ameaçava lhe jogar um estojo de algum alheio em sua cabeça, a porta da sala foi escancarada.

Kakashi – Estou interrompendo algo?

O professor de física, Hatake Kakashi, eleito "Professor mais gato" durante três anos consecutivos pelas alunas e também um dos que tinham mais moral e controle sobre os alunos e marginais daquela conhecida escola.

Ele estava parado na porta encarando os alunos, que apreciam congelados em suas posições, uns prontos para disparar algum avião de papel ou mesmo uma bolinha de papel com uma borracha ou branquinho dentro (N.A.:Bola de papel surpresa.Vai ser uma surpresa para quem for atingido.), outros estavam sentados, ou mesmo em pé, sobre as carteiras e também haviam as pessoas em pé espalhadas pela sala.

Naruto - KAKASHI-SENSEI!O QUE ACONTECEU COM A TSUNADE-OBACHAN?

O grito de Naruto foi o sinal para todos voltarem aos seus lugares e tentarem fingir serem bons alunos e pessoas civilizadas.

Kakashi - Foi um pequeno acidente. Tsuande-sama esta bem. Agora recolham suas coisas, vocês já podem ir embora.

Enquanto o professor se retirava pôde ouvir o grito "YUUUHUUUU" vindo de um dos alunos, provavelmente de Inuzuka Kiba...

Todas as classes foram liberadas e os alunos saiam apressados, quanto antes estivessem em casa, ou em algum lugar divertido, melhor.

Toda Yota e Kurumi Asakura estavam indo lado a lado para o portão, quando ouviram um grito de uma voz conhecida e pararam.

Sakura - TOODAAA-KUUUN!

Toda - Espera aqui Kurumi, eu já venho!

O rapaz correu para interceptar Sakura, assim que estava próximo a ela segurou seu queixo com sua mão direita e aproximou seu rosto ao dela.

Sakura sentiu-se corar, mas quando ia fechar seus olhos para o que achava que seria um doce beijo, a voz de Toda se fez ouvir.

Toda - Eu sou gay, então desista, rosinha.

A voz de Toda soou com tanta calma que ela não conseguiu captar a mensagem perfeitamente. Só depois dele se afastar, dar alguns tapinhas em sua cabeça e sair andando em direção a Kurumi que seu cérebro processou a mensagem.

Kurumi - Você avisou ela sobre qual o time que você joga, garanhão?

Toda - O que você acha? Ela já estava me irritando, ficava me secando!

Eles andavam lentamente junto à massa de alunos em direção ao portão, um pequeno grupo de garotas estava se aproximando deles, mas eles não as notaram.

Kurumi - Qualquer idiota pode notar que você é gay!

As garotas estavam próximas quando Kurumi disse aquilo em alto e bom som, e todas as garotas ficaram petrificadas e com olhares desiludidos e aterrorizados.

Enquanto isso Kurumi e Toda continuavam a andar, e Toda tentava pensar em como arrumaria um novo emprego para Kurumi...

* * *

Sasuke estava andando pelos corredores da escola, indo para a sala dos professores. E atrás de Sasuke iam dois garotos mais velhos e completamente iguais.

Aqueles eram os primos de Sasuke, os gêmeos Tobi e Obito.

Os dois tinham um gênio desastrado e animado e sempre estavam andando com o grupo de baderneiros que por acaso...

Itachi - Esperem por mim!

Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke, também fazia parte.

Todos os dias durante as aulas os quatro parentes iam para a sala dos professores se encontrarem com seu tio, Kakashi, e os cinco seguiriam juntos para casa.

Sasuke - Você faz tanta falta que nem notamos que você não estava aqui.

Itachi - Eu também te amo, Sasu-chan!

Tobi - Itachi-kun é importante!

Obito - Mas Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun brigam muuuuito!

Sasuke e Itachi pararam no corredor para ficar um momento observando seus estranhos primos. A única forma de diferenciá-los era quando estavam fora da escola, nesse momento e Obito costumava usar óculos de mergulho com o vidro laranja, e Tobi colocava uma máscara de halloween que era uma grande espiral e só tinha abertura para um olho.

Sasuke - Vamos logo para casa.

Itachi - Como quiser, mas você sabe que temos de abrir a loja hoje!

Sasuke - Sim, sim. Eu sei...

A história desses quatro Uchihas era bem interessante... Aconteceu que os pais de Itachi e Sasuke morreram em um acidente aéreo, mas, antes disso, a mãe deles tinha uma loja de antiguidades e que agora os irmãos a mantinham. A mãe de Sasuke e Itachi tinha uma irmã gêmea, a mãe de Tobi e Obito, ela se casou e teve seus filhos, porém, seu marido se tornou um serial killer que teve como uma das primeiras vítimas a esposa, mas ele foi preso, depois de dezesseis assassinatos. Ele fora preso quando os gêmeos tinham onze anos, e os meninos não faziam idéia que o pai fazia aquilo. Em seu senso de humor mórbido e incontrolável, o destino fez o ano de sua prisão, ser o mesmo ano do acidente aéreo que tirou a vida dos pais de seus primos.

Então os quatro tiveram a guarda dada ao primo do pai de Itachi e Sasuke, Kakashi.

E fazia seis anos que estudavam todos na escola onde o Hatake lecionava e todos os dias durante a época escolar os quatro iam todos juntos até a porta da sala dos professores esperar pelo tio.

Itachi - Vamos aproveitar que hoje saímos mais cedo para arrumar as coisas da loja antes de abrirmos. Temos toda uma caixa de bonecas de porcelana antigas para enfileirar em uma estante.

Sasuke - Que divertido...

Obtio - Falando nas bonecas, Sasu-chan, o que você fez com aquele boneco que você estava concertando a roupa?

Sasuke - O boneco?

* * *

_[Ontem a noite..._

Em meio a uma das ruas comerciais, com o céu já escurecido, a última loja aberta já estava para fechar.

Era a loja de antiguidades dos Uchiha.

Sua frente era pintada de um vermelho quase vinho, bem no centro havia uma porta de madeira com uma janela de vidro que ia de sua metade até quase o topo, ficando bem centralizada naquela parte da madeira. Do alto esquerdo e direito havia vitrines, do lado direito estavam espadas, estatuetas e amuletos antigos, na esquerda estavam vestidos tradicionais e bem conservados junto de brinquedos de madeira e bonecos de pano.

Aquela era uma loja de dois andares, o térreo onde era a loja e subindo as escadas que ficam no fundo da loja chega-se onde os Uchihas moram, lá é onde está a cozinha, banheiro e quartos.

Acima da porta de entrada da loja está cuidadosamente pintado, com bonitas letras negras, as palavras "Uchiha's Antiguidades".

Kakashi não morava junto aos garotos, mas ficava em um apartamento a poucas quadras da loja.

Mas naquela noite, quando Itachi estava virando a placa que ficava presa a porta, mudando o lado escrito "aberto" para o lado que tinha "fechado" escrito, um entregador parou frente à porta.

O homem levava consigo uma caixa um pouco grande e assim que o Itachi o viu abriu a porta para que ele entrasse.

Itachi - Já estamos fechando, senhor.

Sasuke, que separava os lucros do dia, apoiou-se no pequeno balcão onde estava a caixa registradora e ficou observando o que seu irmão fazia e quem era aquele entregador que chegara naquela hora.

Entregador - Esta é uma doação para sua loja, senhor.

Sasuke - Doação?

Entregador - Parece que um senhor que freqüentava esta loja faleceu e em seu testamento dizia que queria que essas bonecas fossem entregues a vocês.

Os gêmeos chegaram correndo, atraídos pelo som do sino preso a porta e que soou quando Itachi a abriu para o homem entrar.

Tobi - Um presente!

Os dois rapazes idênticos voaram para a caixa e a abriram enquanto Itachi assinava um recibo que o entregador lhe dera. Então o homem pegou o papel assinado e se retirou desejando uma boa noite.

Obito - Que pena, só tem bonecas aqui!

Tobi - Quantas bonecas!O que um velho faria com esse monte de bonequinhas?

Os gêmeos riram cúmplices enquanto se retiravam por ver que não tinham nada de interessante para fazer lá.

Itachi - Eu não me lembro bem de nenhum senhor que tenha vindo muito em nossa loja...

Sasuke - Não importa. Venha cá e me ajude a por essas tais bonecas naquela estante.

Sasuke estava ao lado da caixa, que ficou no chão próxima a porta de entrada. Ele olhou e viu que lá estavam várias bonecas de porcelana, com delicados vestidos cheios de babados e laços, em diferentes estilos de lolitas.Mesmo estando todas embrulhadas por plástico bolha o Uchiha mais jovem podia notar alguns detalhes.

Itachi - Tudo bem, chefinho!

Itachi empurrou a caixa para mais perto da estante, que ficava encostada na parede esquerda da loja, era um canto um pouco escondido pelas outras estantes que ficavam na loja.

Sasuke - Essa estante esta empoeirada. De quem era a responsabilidade de limpar as estantes esta semana?

Itachi - Do Tobi... Vai arrumando ai enquanto eu vou dar uma bronca nele e de quebra no Óbito, só pra garantir!

Itachi correu e logo sumiu de vista de Sasuke, que sabia que aquela era só uma desculpa para fugir do trabalho e que seu irmão ficaria jogando videogame junto aos primos.

Mas ele apenas suspirou e pegou uma das bonecas e começou a desenrolar o plástico, logo vendo que se tratava de um boneco de porcelana, um bem diferente em sua opinião.

Aquele boneco, como os outros, deveria ter vinte centímetros, seu cabelo falso era de um laranja berrante, fosforescente, que por um segundo fez Sasuke lembrar-se de seu colega Naruto, os cabelos eram longos, lisos e repicados, presos por uma fita verde em um rabo de cavalo alto, fazendo as pontas do chamativo cabelo passarem um pouco antes dos ombros do boneco. A franja era farta e repicada, caindo sobre o olho esquerdo. Os olhos de vidro tinham as íris azuis safira, que brilhavam refletindo a luz artificial do local. O rosto de porcelana branca tinha uma expressão neutra, mas era como se esperasse por algo.

Sasuke então voltou sua atenção para a roupa que o boneco usava, e viu um pequeno defeito...

A roupa era um terno simples, de tecido azul marinho, na pequena lapela havia prendido uma imitação de rosa branca em miniatura.O boneco também usava uma cartola em uma cor um pouco mais clara que a do terno, que ficava inclinada na cabeça do mesmo quase cobrindo seus fixos olhos de vidro. E seus pequenos sapatinhos eram negros e simples.

Mas o defeito que Sasuke notara, além do fato do boneco estar um pouco empoeirado, era que a manga direita de seu paletó estava rasgada e pendurada ao resto da peça por alguns fios de linha que persistiam a não se rasgarem.

Sasuke - Acho que vou dar um jeito nisso e depois eu penso no resto das bonecas... Afinal, elas não vão fugir.

Ele desligou as luzes e ligou o alarme, logo subindo as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor, passando pelo quarto de seus primos onde Itachi estava junto aos mesmos jogando algum jogo de corrida no videogame, e seguiu para o quarto que dividia com seu irmão.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, ligou a luz e abriu a janela que ficava sobre sua cama, sentou-se na escrivaninha que ficava entre sua cama e a de Itachi, ficando de costas para a parede onde estava o guarda-roupa e no canto esquerdo a porta de entrada, que ficava de frente para os pés de sua cama. Era um quarto simples, com as paredes brancas e os móveis de madeira clara.

O Uchiha mais jovem deixou o boneco sobre a escrivaninha enquanto remexia as gavetas procurando por uma caixa onde havia agulha e linha. Quando não se tinha mãe, tinha de se virar.

Logo achou a pequena caixa de madeira e pegou a agulha e uma boa quantidade de linha da mesa cor da do paletó do boneco.

Cuidadosamente tirou o paletó do boneco e viu que por baixo ele tinha uma camisa branca, mas que estava amarelada e levemente suja. Decidiu-se por tirar aquela peça de roupa do boneco para lavá-la no dia seguinte, já que não podia vender algo sujo e estragado. Acabou virando o boneco de costas para si e viu que tinha algo escrito na porcelana, que ia de ombro a ombro, em delicadas letras bem legíveis.

Sasuke - Axel Lutz Namidaharu. Esse foi o nome do seu dono ou... É o seu nome?

Por um segundo o Uchiha quis espancar-se por estar fazendo uma pergunta a um objeto inanimado. Mas ignorou isso e começou o que pretendia fazer inicialmente, concertar a manga da roupa do boneco de porcelana.

Sasuke - Droga... Amanhã vai ser o primeiro dia de aula, e tenho certeza que aquele desgraçado do Orochimaru vai ficar me perseguindo, e já estou cansado dos comentários do idiota do Naruto e do Kiba. Mas o maldito do Orochimaru não deveria saber que pedofilia é crime?

O rapaz resmungava enquanto falava, e o boneco, Axel, estava largado deitado de lado na escrivaninha, com sua face voltada para o jovem que costurava em pontos firmes a peça rasgada.

Sasuke - Seria bem melhor para mim se ele morresse de uma vez. Esse velho maldito. Seria ótimo!

E com mais alguns pontos ele parou para observar o serviço final. Ele puxou o boneco e vestiu o paletó nele, então pegou a pequena camisa amarelada e foi até o banheiro, a jogando dentro do cesto de roupas sujas.

Assim que voltou para o quarto deu mais uma olhada no boneco antes de começar a se trocar, pondo a roupa que usaria para dormir.

Itachi - Sasu-chaaaaaan! Vem jogar com a gente!

Itachi estava parado na porta, com Tobi e Obito, sorridentes, amontoados sobre ele. Os três olhavam ansiosos para o menor que suspirou e seguiu andando em direção de seus parentes.

E o boneco foi deixado lá, sobre a escrivaninha do quarto, com as luzes desligadas e a janela aberta.

* * *

_[Atualmente..._

Sasuke - Agora que você falou, ontem eu o deixei em cima da escrivaninha. Mas hoje ele não estava lá. Você o colocou na estante, Itachi?

Itachi - Eu não mexi em nada! E quando eu acordei não tinha nada na escrivaninha!

Obito - Uuuuu,será que ele criou vida e vai nos perseguir com uma faca?

Tobi - Ou será que ele vai nos transformar em bonecos como ele?

Os quatro estavam frente à porta da sala dos professores. A luz do corredor estava apagada e a sala parecia vazia. Mas os jovens ficaram irritados pela demora do tio em aparecer e abrir a porta, assim entrando para procurar pelo parente.

Mas a sala estava vazia e tinha um estranho cheiro no ar.

Tobi - Aqui ta fedendo!

Obito - E o nosso tio não esta aqui, vamos embora!

Itachi - O que foi? Estão com medo de que um boneco assassino apareça com uma faca e nos transforme em bonecos de porcelana?

Itachi falou zombeteiro, enquanto acendia a luz da sala. Sasuke já estava andando para o fundo da sala, onde notou que o cheiro ficava mais forte.

E assim que chegou a última mesa e passou por ela seus olhos se arregalaram.

Lá estava um pálido braço decepado, e uma poça de sangue. Tentou fugir daquela visão arrastando o olhar para longe, acabou por olhar para o armário que ficava do outro lado da sala, mas notou que tinha sangue gotejando de dentro do armário, e escorria pela fresta embaixo da porta e formava uma grande mancha no chão.

Itachi, que havia ido descobrir o que seu irmão olhava com seus olhos arregalados, se surpreendeu pelo braço no chão, agarrou Sasuke pelo ombro e o puxou para correr para fora da sala. Seus primos entenderam o recado, desligaram as luzes e saíram correndo pelos corredores ate estarem fora da escola.

Sasuke - Que droga era aquela?

Itachi - Aquilo era um braço cortado, você deu uma boa olhada nele,s era que não notou?!

Obito - Deve ter sido aquilo que fez a diretora gritar!

Tobi - Será que ela viu o assassino?

Obito - Será que ela é a assassina?

Tobi - Quem será que foi assassinado?

Kakashi - Estava procurando vocês. Onde vocês estavam?

O professor apareceu repentinamente, e os Uchihas assustarem-se a ponto de quase gritar, Itachi e Sasuke estavam tensos.

O professor Kakashi franziu o cenho um momento, enquanto olhava seus sobrinhos de forma curiosa, até que desistiu de esperar alguma confissão e finalmente falou.

Kakashi - Vamos para o carro, o transito não deve estar tão ruim há essa hora. Podemos parar para tomar um sorvete, o que acham?

Tobi e Obito - VIVA!

Kakashi seguia em frente, enquanto Tobi e Obito corriam ao seu redor, mesmo os dois tendo a idade de Itachi (17 anos) os dois agiam como um par de crianças pequenas.

Quando Sasuke ia dar seu primeiro passo para seguir o tio e os primos, que já estavam a certa distância, Itachi o segurou pelo braço.

Itachi - Hei, Sasuke... É melhor ficarmos calados sobre essa história. Sei que Tobi e Obito vão ficar, então não vamos falar nada também. Certo?

Saske -... Certo.

Itachi - E hoje eu vou voltar sozinho, estou indo me encontrar com o resto da gangue, só queria ter certeza que vocês três não ficariam vagabundeando por ai.

Sasuke - Vagabundeando por ai como você e seus amiguinhos da gangue?

Itachi - Exatamente.

Itachi respondeu enquanto virava-se de costas e começava a caminhar para o ponto de encontro da gangue, a entrada do Cyber Café.

* * *

E depois de passar pelas ruas não tão movimentadas devido o horário, e depois de uma parada rápida na sorveteria, Kakashi tinha o seu belo carro prateado parado em frente à entrada da loja de antiguidades.

Kakashi - Essa noite eu trago pizza para vocês e poderemos jantar juntos. Qualquer problema é só me ligar, vocês ainda deixam o número do meu celular e de meu apartamento-

Sasuke, Tobi e Obito - Preso na parede em cima do telefone. Em caso de problema, incêndios ou desmembramentos, é só ligar.

Os três rapazes terminaram a fala de Kakashi, que já conheciam de cor, enquanto saiam do carro e se dirigiam a porta, Obito destrancou a porta e os três entraram. Só depois de ver os rapazes dentro da loja, foi que o Hatake deu a partida e saiu dirigindo para casa.

Quando parou em um farol que sabia que demoraria a abrir, Kakashi pegou seu celular e discou para alguém, depois de algumas chamadas, o telefone foi atendido.

Kakashi - Alô, Jiraya.

Jiraya - Olá, Kakashi. Ligou para saber como esta a Tsuande?

Kakashi - Também. Por acaso alguém trancou a sala dos professores depois que tiramos Tsunade-sama de lá?

Jiraya - Desligaram as luzes dos corredores, mas porque trancaríamos?

Kakashi - Tsc... Meus sobrinhos sempre vão me esperar na porta da sala dos professores, eu acho que eles entraram e viram o braço de Orochimaru.

Jiraya - Como? E eles abriram o armário?

Kakashi - Eu não sei, eles não comentaram anda, mas Obito e Tobi apreciam ter um segredo e Sasuke estava tenso e mais quieto que o normal, ele mal tocou em seu sorvete de chocolate, e é o favorito dele...

Jiraya - Entendo. Mas eu estou aqui na escola, os policiais chegaram agora a pouco. Eles abriram o armário e foi como suspeitamos.

Kakashi - Era Orochimaru quem estava morto lá, não é?

Jiraya - Parece que ele foi morto com golpes de espada.

Kakashi - Espada? Ah!Tenho de desligar, o sinal abriu. Até mais.

Jiraya - Até mais, Kakashi.

Ele desligou o celular e engatou a marcha, entrando em uma rua mais movimentada.

* * *

Na loja de antiguidades, a porta fechada tinha uma placa escrito "aberto", um convite para qualquer curioso ou colecionador.

Alguém virava a rua e começava a andar pela calçada em direção à loja, quem olhasse veria um garoto de no máximo dez anos, de cabelos loiros, curtos e levemente comportados. Seus olhos azul safira estavam fixos a sua frente. Ele usava uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, com o símbolo yin-yang nas costas da blusa, sua calça era de tecido preto e seus tênis eram da mesma cor da calça.

Um leve sorriso estava desenhado em seus lábios e ele parecia bem calmo e tranqüilo enquanto andava sozinho pelas ruas.

Assim que chegou a porta da loja e a abriu, fazendo o sino soar, pôde ver um rapaz com óculos de mergulhador laranja indo a sua direção.

Obito - Aoshi-sensei!

Aoshi - Bom dia, Obito-kun. Onde esta seu irmão?

Obito - Procurando a máscara dele.

Aoshi - Hehe, tudo bem... O que vocês receberam de novo esta semana?

Aoshi Shihyo não era uma criança. Era um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, mas teve uma rara doença aos seus oito anos que paralisou seu crescimento e fez ele ficasse preso nessa aparência infantil. Porém, sua mente se desenvolveu normalmente e ele tornou-se uma pessoa muito inteligente e educada, fez faculdade em Harvard nos EUA e atualmente é professor de História Japonesa, lecionando na escola onde certos Uchihas estudam.

E um gosto particular seu era seu amor, talvez obsessão, por objetos históricos. Sua casa parecia um verdadeiro museu.

Obito - Não recebemos nada interessante...

Aoshi - Que pena, então acho que já vou in-

Obito - Lembrei! Ontem um entregador trousse uma caixa cheia de bonecas de porcelana!

Aoshi - Bonecas de porcelana?

Obito - Sim, o Sasu-chan quem ia arrumá-las na prateleira, mas ele acabou perdendo um dos bonecos e agora esta revirando todo andar de cima procurando por ele!

Aoshi - Sasuke-kun esta bem desastrado... Mas onde estão as bonecas?

Obito - Naquela caixa!

O Shihyo caminhou até a caixa e viu as várias bonecas embrulhadas pelo plástico bolha, acabou pegando uma que estava um pouco escondida, mas que lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele a desembrulhou e viu que ela usava um vestido negro totalmente fechado, que cobria totalmente seu corpinho de porcelana, mostrando apenas suas mãozinhas e sua cabeça, o vestido também tinha babados negros e pérolas negras presas em vários pontos do tecido. Ela tinha os sapatinhos de boneca negros e ate mesmo suas pequenas meias eram negras. Seus cabelos eram longos, chegando até o meio de suas costa, eram de um negro azulado brilhante e bonito, e em sua cabeça estava um pequeno chapéu, negro como o vestido, que tinha um véu preso, o véu como o resto era preto e cobria a face de porcelana da boneca.

Aoshi - Uma boneca de luto?

Ele levantou o véu e viu a face branca da boneca, o rosto infantil e pintado como se tivesse maquiagem dava um ar encantador para a boneca, apesar de sua aparência melancólica. Seus olhos de vidro tinham as íris e pupila da mesma cor, um lilás tão claro que mal se destacava.

Aoshi - Gostei de você. Quer ir comigo pra casa?

Ele sorriu de forma gentil para a pequenina boneca e a levou até Obito que estava sentado sobre o balcão ouvindo músicas em um MP3.

Aoshi - Acho que encontrei algo interessante, Obito-kun.

Obito - Vai brincar de boneca, sensei?

Aoshi - Muito engraçadinho... Quanto fica?

Logo o professor estava a algumas ruas de distância, no ponto de táxi, enquanto segurava uma sacola onde dentro havia uma caixa com uma bonita, mas tristonha, boneca de porcelana.

Tobi - Quem esteve ai, Obito?

Obito - Foi o Aoshi-sensei, ele levou uma das bonecas de porcelana!

Tobi - Eu sei que ele parece um pirralho, mas brincar de boneca já fica estranho para ele...

E os gêmeos começaram a gargalhar, enquanto iam até aquela caixa que já começava a incomodar.

Obito - Você já limpou as prateleiras?

Tobi - Hããã... Não.

Obito - Eu vou pegar um pano, enquanto isso vai separando as bonecas!

Tobi - Certo!

Tobia agarrou a primeira boneca que viu e a desembrulhou, mas assim que a viu pelo buraco de sua máscara, um sorriso que não podia ser visto desenhou-se em sua face.

Era uma bonequinha muito bonita e encantadora a seu ver. Uma completa fofura, seus cabelinhos ruivos eram curtos e estavam em um corte "channel", curtinhos atrás e na frente eram mais longos (N.A.: O corte da Rihanna.), seus grandes olhos de vidro com íris vermelhas brilhavam e tinham os cílios longos e bonitos, sua pele de porcelana era pintada para parecer que ela tinha a pele mais morena, seus lábios eram carnudos e estavam com uma pintura de maquiagem que a deixava de forma ainda mais encantadora, mas mesmo com aquela "maquiagem" não perdia a face infantil típica das bonecas de porcelana.

E seu vestidinho lolita tinha a parte de cima como tomara que caia, na cor bege, mas quando chegava aos quadris e começava a saia do vestido, ficava cheio e começavam os vários babados, e por todo o vestido tinham delicados detalhes negros que embelezavam o vestido. Preso ao pescoço da boneca estava uma capa que chegava até seus cotovelos, também bege e com os detalhes negros, com a gola alta. Em seus pesinhos estavam um par de sandálias plataformas pretas, com as meias da mesma cor. Em sua cabeça, ainda, havia uma cartola preta com mais detalhes, agora beges.

E preso ao pulso da boneca por uma fita bege de seu cabo, estava um delicado guarda-chuva fechado, mas podia-se ver que ele era bege e parecia ter aqueles mesmos detalhes negros.

Obito - O que você esta olhando nessa boneca, Tobi?

Tobi - Eu gostei dela, vou pegar pra mim!

Obito - Como é? Agora você vai brincar de boneca também?

Tobi - Não vou não! Mas eu gostei dela, só isso!

Obito – Eu preciso te arrumar uma namorada...

Tobi - Chato!Por que não pega uma pra você também?

Tobi foi até a caixa e pegou qualquer uma das bonecas, sem nem desembrulhar ela e muito menos olhar para ela, então a jogou em direção de Tobi, com grande desleixo e despreocupação.

Obito – Pronto! Essa é minha. O balde com água e um pano esta do seu lado, limpe as prateleiras e arrume as bonecas!

Tobi - Você não ia me ajudar?

Obito - Se vira...

E Obito correu para ir ao seu quarto, querendo terminar mais algumas fases do jogo que comprara na semana passada e mal tivera chances de jogar direito.

Tobi - Irmão chato...

Tobi colocou a boneca de Obito sobre o balcão deitada, e colocou a sua própria em pé, virada em sua direção, enquanto voltava para a onde estava a caixa, a estante empoeirada, o balde e o pano.

Tobi - Bem que alguém poderia fazer isso por mim... Será que eu posso convencer o Sasu-chan a me ajudar, pelo menos? Mas seria bem melhor se alguém limpasse e arrumasse as bonecas por mim!

E ele correu para o andar de cima, procurar seu primo.

* * *

No andar de cima Sasuke olhava ao redor do quarto pela milésima vez. Já tinha procurado dentro do armário, entre os lençóis das duas camas, em cada uma das gavetas da escrivaninha, atrás da mesma, em cima do armário...

Sasuke - Vou procurar no cesto de roupas sujas.

Ele correu para o banheiro, e quando passou pelo quarto de seus primos viu que lá estava Obito em frente à televisão, jogando videogame.

Sasuke - Onde esta o Tobi?

Obito – Arrumando as coisas lá embaixo.

Sasuke - Certo.

E ele voltou a sua busca, e quando chegou ao banheiro foi até o tal cesto e começou a revirar as roupas.

Uma blusa preta, uma blusa laranja, outra blusa preta, um blusão preto, outra blusa preta, uma blusa vermelha, uma regata branca, uma blusa preta, uma blusa branca, uma camisa velha e amarelada, uma blusa pret...

Sasuke - Como é?

Sasuke puxou aquela camisa amarelada.

Lembrava-se de ter posto a camisa do boneco, Axel, na cesta de roupas sujas, mas era uma camisa pequena, do tamanho certo para o boneco.

Mas lá estava uma camisa de tamanho normal para uma pessoa de verdade!

Sasuke - Eu acho que nunca mais vou deixar o Tobi e o Obito prepararem o café da manhã...Ou quem sabe eu tenha caído das escadas hoje cedo e estou em coma...

Ele revirou a cesta e não viu nenhuma peça que pudesse pertencer a um boneco de porcelana. Mas tinha em suas mãos aquela blusa de tamanho normal e que não pertencia a ninguém da casa.

Ele correu para seu quarto, ainda segurando a camisa, e a jogou sobre sua cama, olhou um segundo para a janela a aberta e então se ajoelhou no chão para logo em seguida se enfiar embaixo da cama.

Talvez o boneco tivesse caído e rolado para lá.

Com certeza Itachi pegou a camisa do Axel e colocou nele, mas foi desastrado e o boneco caiu e se quebrou, então ele chutou os cacos pra debaixo de sua cama para que não suspeitasse de nada!

Acabou fazendo um movimento brusco ao ouvir um ruído na janela, e bateu as costas na cama.

Sasuke - Como eu queria que aquele maldito boneco, Axel, ou seja lá o que for, aparecesse!

Arrastou-se para fora da cama e enquanto estava ajoelhado no chão e se apoiou na cama para levantar-se, seus olhos arregalam-se com o que viu.

Aquela camisa amarelada estava lá, mas agora no tamanho certo para um boneco de porcelana, e ao lado da camisa, estava o boneco Axel, jogado de lado e com sua face na direção de Sasuke.

Os olhos de vidro pareciam encará-lo.

Tobi - Sasu-chan, você não pode me aju... Você achou o boneco!

Sasuke - Foi ele quem me achou.

Tobi - Como?

Sasuke - Tobi, o que você quer?

Tobi - Haaaa, primo, pode me ajudar com as bonecas de porcelana?

Sasuke - Escute, eu quero que você pegue o martelo que temos guardado na caixa de ferramentas. Também pode pegar qualquer outra ferramenta que achar! Entendeu?

Tobi - Tudo bem!

Tobi saiu correndo procurar a caixa de ferramentas, enquanto Sasuke agarrava o boneco Axel e o encarava com medo e raiva.

Sasuke - Eu vou acabar com você!

Itachi - Já esta falando com o boneco?

Sasuke - Itachi!Temos de nos livrar desses bonecos!

Itachi - Por que diz isso?Eu acabei de chegar e já vendi alguns deles... Aliás, você viu a namorada do Tobi lá em baixo?

Sasuke - Você não entende, ele são... Como é? O Tobi tem namorada?

Itachi - Sim, ela estava arrumando as bonecas nas estantes e eu perguntei quem ela era e ela á veio falando que "pertencia ao Tobi"!

Tobi - O que tem Tobi?

Itachi - A sua namorada lá embaixo!

Tobi - Mas Tobi não tem namorada...

Itachi - Então quem era aquela garota rabugenta lá embaixo?

Sasuke - Droga...

E o mais novo saiu correndo para descer as escadas e ver o que acontecia.

* * *

Itachi entrava na loja seguido por seus colegas de escola e amigos da gangue. Lá estavam Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzo, Pain, Sasori e Sato Ikaso.

Sato era a mais velha, por ser repetente, com seus 19 anos, e era a única garota do grupo.

Ela tinha os cabelos cor de mel, que não eram bem tratados, chegavam até sua cintura, seus olhos eram numa diferente cor rosa e tinham um brilho rebelde. Era uma garota baixa e com bastante curvas e seu busto era avantajado.

Como eles haviam saído da escola e ido pra o ponto de encontro todos ainda usavam o uniforme escolar.

Itachi - Sato-chan, você que é menina, não quer comprar uma boneca de porcelana?

Sato - Eu posso ser menina, mas em todas as festas que vamos eu pego mais garotas que todos vocês juntos.

Deidara - Sato-chan é tão cruel!

-Hei vocês!Parem de baderna!

Todos da gangue viraram-se para ver quem falava...

Era uma garota de cabelinhos ruivos curtos, em um corte channel (N.A.: O corte da Rihanna.), seus grandes olhos íris vermelhas brilhavam e tinham os cílios longos, sua pele era amorenada, seus lábios eram carnudos, e sua bela e adorável face mostrava irritação.

A estranha e misteriosa garota usava um vestido lolita, tinha a parte de cima como tomara que caia, na cor bege, mas quando chegava aos quadris e começava a saia do vestido, ficava cheio e começavam os vários babados, e por todo o vestido tinham delicados detalhes negros que embelezavam o vestido. Preso ao pescoço da garota estava uma capa que chegava até seus cotovelos, também bege e com os detalhes negros, com a gola alta. E ela usava um par de sandálias plataformas pretas, com as meias da mesma cor. Em sua cabeça, ainda, havia uma cartola preta com mais detalhes, agora beges.

A garota enquanto falava apontava na direção deles um guarda-chuva fechado, mas podia-se ver que ele era bege e parecia ter aqueles mesmos detalhes negros que podia se visto por seu vestido e cartola.

Itachi - Eu sou o dono da loja. Mas quem é você?

- Eu sou Tomato, e pertenço ao Tobi.

Um segundo de silêncios e fez enquanto ela voltava-se de costas e voltava a por as bonecas enfileiradas na prateleira, agora limpa.

Hidan -... O Tobi tem namorada?

Kakuso - A cada dia que passa o mundo fica mais louco.

Deidara - Falou e disse.

Sato -... Que bonecas bonitas.

Sato se aproximou da tal Tomato, a vendo arrumar as bonecas de porcelana, quando ela foi por uma outra boneca em seu lugar, delicadamente Sato a pegou.

Sato - Gostei dessa!Itachi, eu te pago outro dia!

Itachi - Tudo bem, ela é sua...

Ela deu mais uma olhada em sua nova boneca.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos em dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça, usava um vestido cinza que ia até seus joelhos, e o vestido tinha muitas camadas de babados brancos, e com suas mangas curtas em estilo bufante, com um largo decote que mostrava seu pálido colo assim como seus ombros de porcelana. Em sua cabeça estava uma cartola cinza como o vestido, e possuía uma fita negra com um laço negro do lado direito, destacando-se nela.

Em seus pés estavam sapatilhas cinza e podia-se ver que ela tinha uma meia-calça branca.

Sua face de porcelana mostrava-se neutra, e seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam brilhar animados para Sato.

Sato - Que boneca bonitinha!

Deidara - Quantas bonecas de porcelana!

Tomato - Não desarrumem nenhuma!

Hidan - Que garota chata... Coitado do Tobi!

Deidara ficou ao lado de Tomato e Sato, e acabou agarrando uma das bonecas.

Deidara - Olha, tem uma bonequinha que parece comigo!

A tal boneca usava um vestido roxo escuro que passava um pouco de seus joelhos e tinha as mangas longas, a manga era de renda transparente e mostrava os bracinhos de porcelana, em sua cintura estava uma fita branca com flores bordadas com linha do mesmo roxo do vestido. O vestido tinha muitas camadas de babado branco por baixo da saia do vestido, e no tecido roxo havia várias flores brancas bordadas por sua extensão. A boneca ainda usava sapatinhos de boneca negros e uma toca roxa na cabeça, com babados brancos e mais flores brancas bordadas neste, e era preso na cabeçinha da boneca por um par de fitas roxas, com um nó em laço embaixo de seu queixo.

Seus cabelos eram do mesmo loiro que os de Deidara, e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que ficava escondido pela toca, mas os fios saiam de debaixo da toca e chegavam até o fim de suas costas. Seus grandes olhos de vidro eram de um azul brilhante e alegre que realmente eram semelhantes aos do animado Deidara, seu rostinho de porcelana era pintado como se ela estivesse bem maquiada.

Deidara - Itachi! Essa daqui é minha!

Hidan - Que cosia gay, Deidara.

Deidara - Vai pro inferno, seu fanático!

Hidan - Eu já disse que só acompanho minha mãe a igreja!

Sato - Calem a boca e peguem de uma vez as bonecas, são de vocês!

Pain - Que perda de tempo...

Sato agarrou uma boneca de cabelo azuis e a jogou em direção de Pain, depois disso teve de desviar de um golpe de guarda-chuva que a tal Tomato tentou lhe acertar nas costas, e as duas começaram a se encarar com olhares mortais.

Pain pegou a boneca no ar, de forma despreocupada.

Pain - Que boneca estranha.

Aquela boneca tinha os cabelos curtos e azuis, com sua franja cobrindo parte de seu rosto, e atrás estava preso em um coque, em seu cabelo ainda havia uma miniatura de rosa branca presa do lado direito de seu cabelo, seus olhos eram de um azul profundo e ela não tinha pintura de maquiagem alguma.

Seu vestido era todo negro e batia no meio de suas pernas, sem babados, mas com uma saia cheia e rodada, a parte de cima era lisa e tomara que caia, apenas com um par de finas alças negras que só se destacavam pela boneca ter sua cor branca de porcelana. Usava sapatilhas de bailarina que tinha fitas trançando-se até os joelhos cobertos.

E em cada um dos pulsos da boneca estava uma fita branca amarrada e com um bonito laço borboleta.

Pain - Eu vou levá-la.

Itachi - Toda sua. Quanto antes me livrar delas melhor... É só mais coisas para limpar, seria bom jogar tudo fora!

Tomato - Cretino...

Itachi - Como disse?

Tomato - Hm... Terminei.

Itachi - Tanto faz... Já podem ir, até amanhã pessoal.

E a gangue se retirou indo cada um por seu caminho, enquanto Itachi corria ao subir as escadas e não via o que acontecia com aquela "garota" chamada Tomato.

* * *

Sasuke estava no andar térreo, na loja, e correu até a estante das bonecas. Todas elas estavam arrumadas, perfeitamente enfileiradas, com seus coloridos olhos de vidros fixos em um ponto inexistente a sua frente.

Mas o que chamou a atenção de Sasuke foi a única boneca fora do lugar... Ela estava em pé, no chão, bem em frente a estante, virada de costas para Sasuke. Era uma bonequinha ruiva e de vestido lolita bege com detalhes negros, usava cartola e tinha um guarda-chuva.

Tobi - O martelo!

Tobi veio atrás de Sasuke e lhe entregou o martelo, logo indo em direção da boneca no chão. A pegou cuidadosamente e a mostrou de frente para Sasuke.

Tobi - Essa é a boneca do Tobi!

Sasuke - Tobi quebre essa boneca. Essas coisas são perigosas.

Itachi - Como uma boneca de porcelana pode ser perigosa?

Itachi chegava, seguido por um curioso Obito, e o Uchiha mais alto(Itachi) segurava o boneco de cabelos alaranjados e terno azul marinho.

Sasuke - Eu acho que uma delas foi quem matou aquela pessoa na escola.

Obito - Acho que não deveríamos ter deixado Sasu-chan ver o filme do Chuck quando era criança...

Itachi - Com certeza...

Sasuke - Eu estou falando sério!Mas que droga... Eu queria saber o que tem de errado com essas bonecas de porcelana estranhas...

Mal o menor falou aquilo e todos foram tomados de surpresa pelos acontecimentos seguintes...

O boneco Axel que estava nas mãos de Itachi se soltou das mãos do mesmo e ficou flutuando no meio da loja, então uma forte luz vinda dele cegou momentaneamente os Uchihas que lá estavam, atônitos, vendo a tudo.

* * *

_Bonecos que aparecerm neste capítulo:_ Axel, Hinata, Tomato, TenTen, Ino, Konan.

_Humano que apareceram neste capítulo:_ Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Toda Yota, Kurumi Asakura, Luchia Santorino, Aihara Naru , Haru Kabawa, Fye Clow Reed, Uchiha Itachi, Sato Ikaso, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzo, Pain, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakashi, Jiraya, braço de Orochimaru.

_(Se esquecia alguém, desculpe, serei amsia tneta an próxima!)_

* * *

Yuki boneca – DALHES TOMATO-CHAN!AXEL-KUUUN, TE ADORO!BONECAS NO COMANDO!VAMOS DOMINAR O MUNDO!!!

Yuki humana – Ai, ai...Esses Uchihas arranjaram tanto pra cabeça no momento em que abriram a porta para aquele entregador...

Yuki boneca – Garotinha chata você, eim!

Yuki humana – Eu sou sua dona e minha ordem é que você volte a forma humilde que merece!

Yuki boneca – NOOOOO!

-Yuki boneca vira uma carta clow, a carta The Doll-

Yuki humana -...Droga, a Fafi vai me matar depois dessa!Será que a Haruno Sakura vai servir pra fazer a Yuki boneca voltar ao normal?SOCORRO!

_-Agradeço a todos que mandaram suas fichas, rejeitados ou não, você foram muito importantes.Espero que isto agrade a todos, se não, me esforçarei para fazer melhor trabalho na próxima.Agradeço a Yusuke-Suky-Chan pela betagem e gostaria de dar um viva para Pisces Luna por começar as fanfics de fichas na seção Saint Seiya, e repetir o viva a Mari-sushi por começar as fanfics d ficha na seção de Naruto...E um viva a todas que iniciaram/ iniciam/ iniciarão as fanfics de ficha em qualquer seção deste nosso querido site que é o VIVA!-_

_**Bem vindos, e boa sorte...Vocês vão precisar.**_


	3. Duas bonecas

Sejam bem vindos. Mantenham sua postura correta durante a leitura e, em caso de qualquer efeito colateral, gritem escandalosamente chamando por suas mães e dizendo que estão vendo uma forte luz do além chamando por você. Obrigada e bom divertimento.

* * *

Lá estavam a Yuki humana e Haruno Sakura, que vestia uma das clássicas e lindas roupinhas de Sakura Card Captor, e também com uma imitação de báculo, que piscava e tocava musiquinhas, cortesia de Yuuko e sua loja de desejos, de xxxHolic, e entre elas, em um banquinho de madeira, estava uma carta clow onde havia o desenho da Yuki boneca e a inscrição The Doll.

Yuki humana - Já sabe, faça direito ou o Sasuke vai te desprezar a fanfic inteira!

Sakura - C-Certo!

Sakura respirou fundo e então girou o báculo sobre sua cabeça, logo batendo a ponta do báculo sobre a carta, e um circulo mágico se formou em baixo de seus pés.

Sakura - THE DOLL!

E então, depois de uma ventania, lá estava Yuki Boneca com cara de enjoada, observando com um olhar mortal a Yuki humana.

Sakura - Viva! Sasuke vai ser gentil comigo! Até mais, e você prometeu!

Yuki boneca - Fafi-sama vai te matar... E eu vou ajudar e dar muita risada.

Yuki humana - Por favor... Comece a fic de uma vez!!!

Yuki boneca - Mas antes! Temos de avisar sobre um terrível e mortal erro cometido no capítulo passado... A idiota da nossa criadora colocou:

Senhorita Kazuki Kirigawa será a boneca de Aihara Naru.**Esta errada!**

Na verdade:

**SENHOR** Kazuki Kirigawa será **O BONECO** de Aiharu Naru.

Yuki humana - Kuzumi Kirigawa é, na verdade um rapaz!

Yuki humana e boneca vestem quimonos floridos e com penteados tradicionais japoneses e fazem reverencia enquanto gritam: PERDÃO! (?)

Yuki boneca - Hora do castigo!

Yuki humana - SOCORROOOOO!

* * *

Por alguns segundos os Uchihas sentiram-se presos naquele anime estranho feito para garotas chamado Sailor Moon...

O boneco havia sido envolvido por uma cegante luz branca, e a luz cresceu, tomando a forma de um corpo de uma pessoa, aos poucos a luz diminuiu e a pessoa ficou um pouco visível, mas a misteriosa luz ainda cobria as partes importantes (N.A.: Se é que me entendem...) daquela pessoa, que mostrara-se um homem nu.

Aquele homem era basicamente o boneco Axel em uma forma humana, com sua pele bem pálida, seus cabelos laranja fosforescentes estavam presos pela fita verde, em um rabo de cavalo alto, e as pontas repicadas batiam um pouco depois de seus ombros. A franja era farta e repicada, caindo sobre o olho esquerdo, sendo que ambos os olhos estavam fechados e em sua face seus finos lábios desenhavam um calmo sorriso.

E, vindas do nada, fitas de luz chegavam e envolviam o corpo daquele homem, e em um passe de mágica lá estavam às peças de roupa!

Primeiro a calça azul marinho, depois o paletó da mesma cor, que estava aberto mostrando o tórax descoberto. Logo os sapatos formais negros e bem lustrados.

Ele fez um movimento suave, levantando o braço direito e pegou a cartola, num tom de azul mais claro que a do terno, que caiu do nada, a fazendo girar sobre seu dedo indicador, de forma elegante, até que o segurou normalmente com sua mão direita e o colocou sobre sua cabeça, ficando levemente inclinada para frente. E quando abriu seus olhos, finalmente, mostrando suas belas íris azuis safira, estendeu seus dois braços para frente e uma forte luz piscou frente suas mãos, logo aparecendo um par de katanas longas com as bainhas azuis marinha. As espadas tinham um par de cordas que eram seus suportes, e ele as colocou em posições que ficassem cada uma de um lado de sua cintura.

Axel - Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo, mestre Sasuke?

Obito, Tobi e Itachi olhavam para Sasuke e para aquele cara estranho, parecendo espectadores de um jogo super veloz de ping-pong.

E Sasuke sentia o suor frio escorrer pro sua face e o mundo girar, talvez sua pressão tivesse caído e estivesse tendo alucinações...

Aliás, estava rezando para estar em coma e acordar a qualquer momento.

Axel inclinou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda, ainda com o calmo sorriso em sua face e um olhar curioso para seu dono e mais aquelas outras três pessoas que estavam agarrando uns aos braços dos outros.

Axel - Sa... Su... Ke... Sama?

Ele falava suavemente enquanto andava em direção dos Uchihas, que ainda estavam atônitos, e assim que estava frente a frente com Sasuke, que fora empurrado para servir de escudo aos outros, mostrou-se ser mais alto que este, devendo ter a altura de Itachi.

Axel - Você esta bem?

E assim que colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a testa de Sasuke, este viu o mundo ficar mais embaçado e logo tudo se apagou para o menor dos Uchihas...

* * *

Andando pelos corredores do necrotério havia três pessoas, uma delas era visivelmente um dos médicos que faziam as autópsias, usando uma roupa totalmente branca, até seus sapatos, seus cabelos castanhos grisalhos na raiz mostravam e seu rosto com leves rugas, mas com expressão serena, era algo calmante para aqueles que tinham de ir para aquele lugar, às vezes receber notícias verdadeiramente desagradáveis.

Outra pessoa que vinha por aquele longo corredor junto do médico e da terceira, era um Jiraya, com face séria e usando roupas formais, um terno cinzento e fechado, estava lá para acompanhar a terceira pessoa a andar, a paços vagarosos e sem pressa, por aquele grande e silencioso lugar...

Com sua altura um pouco baixa, seus cabelos ruivos presos em uma longa trança que chegava até seus joelhos e chicoteavam atrás de suas delicadas costas, sua pele era branca como leite, seus olhos grandes e luminosos refletiam as luzes artificiais embelezando ainda mais as diferentes tons de azuis que se mesclavam em suas íris, e ficavam ainda mais destacados pela forte sombra negra que a jovem usava. Seu corpo era belo de boas curvas e bons "dotes". Era uma jovem bonita, mas pouco expressiva.

Suas roupas eram peculiares apesar de que a cor, talvez, fosse apropriada para a ocasião...

Era um vestido negro e sem mangas, sua barra batia depois dos joelhos da garota, o vestido era justo até a cintura, depois ficava rodado, e do pescoço até a cintura havia quatro laços ainda mais negros que o próprio vestido, nas costa do vestido havia fitas que se trançavam como em um espartilho. E em seus pés estavam sapatos tipo boneca, com saltos levemente generosos, e subindo por suas pernas até sumirem por baixo do vestido, estava sua meia-calça de um negro transparente.

Pendurado em seu fino e belo pescoço estava uma corrente, com um belo crucifixo prateado e cravejado de pedras negras, preso a ela e que batia sobre seu tórax a cada passo que a jovem andava.

E ela, por insistência de Jiraya que dizia que o tempo esfriaria, usava uma jaqueta vermelho sangue, com uma grande estampa de uma caveira negra de uma bandeira pirata, em suas costas, e na frente quando a jaqueta estava fechada - o que não era o caso no momento - as letras estampadas na frente se juntavam e formavam as palavras "Go to hell" em grossas e um pouco disformes letras negras.

Finalmente chegaram à sala onde havia milhares de gavetas, cada qual ocupada por alguém que já não abriria seus olhos outra vez para consolar seus entes queridos que choravam por suas irreparáveis perdas. De jovens a velhos, todas as etnias, ninguém podia escapar quando chegava sua hora.

Jiraya - Já podemos ver o corpo, senhor Hibiki?

Hibiki - Claro, se vocês estiverem preparados... É naquela maca, o corpo coberto. Eu vou levantar e mostrar apenas o rosto para vocês, tudo bem?

Jiraya - Sim.

A garota apenas fez um movimento afirmativo com sua cabeça, e então os três foram até a maca, onde estava o corpo.

E assim que ele puxou o pano branco que o cobria e mostrou o rosto, os dois visitantes do necrotério viram a face de um homem muito pálido, talvez pela morte, talvez naturalmente, seus cabelos eram longos e bem lisos, de um negro brilhante e invejável, e quem olhasse sua face apenas acharia que ele esta dormindo.

Jiraya - Orochimaru... Espero que esteja feliz onde você estiver agora, velho amigo.

Ele fechou seus olhos momentaneamente, fazendo silenciosamente uma prece. E quando seus olhos abriram-se ele voltou sua atenção para a garota, viu que ela prendera a respiração, sua face continuava inexpressiva, mas seus olhos brilhavam de forma diferente, e ela apertava seus punhos com força anormal.

Jiraya - Me diga quando quiser ir embora, senhorita Samiho.

Samiho - Então vamos agora. Não tem porque ficar se incomodando por um defunto. Ele já esta morto, não vai voltar.

Aquela jovem de dezessete anos era Samiho Tols, irmã mais nova de Orochimaru.

A jovem andava a passos rápidos para fora do necrotério, com um forte e distinto sentimento crescendo do fundo de seu ser.

Não era o sentimento de tristeza diante da morte de seu querido irmão.

Não era o sentimento de solidão diante da morte de seu carinhoso irmão.

Não era o sentimento de impotência diante da morte de seu amado irmão.

Era o forte, corroente, o puro sentimento de raiva pelo ASSASSINATO de seu único e insubstituível irmão!

Seus belos olhos brilhavam como chamas azuis, chamas que ela desejava que carbonizassem cada pedacinho do corpo do maldito que matou seu querido irmão. Chama que ela ansiava que queimasse a pele do sujeito desgraçado que lhe tirou seu carinhoso irmão.

Chama que ela se certificaria que aqueceria a fogueira onde colocaria o assassino de seu amado irmão, ainda vivo, para ouvir seus gritos de dor e poder ver seu olhar angustiado...

Esse seria o castigo por ter matado seu único e insubstituível irmão.

Samiho - Eu vou te pegar, seu desgraçado... E espero que você tenha os pulmões fortes, já que eu vou adorar ouvir seus gritos de dor.

E enquanto ela estava parada ao lado do carro vermelho de Jiraya, que a levou para ver o corpo de seu irmão, fechou seus olhos, e uma única e pequenina lágrima escapou pelo canto de um de seus olhos, escorrendo pela bela e pálida face.

Samiho suspirou e puxou o gorro de sua jaqueta, o sol estava alto e era seu inimigo pelo seu albinismo, motivo de sua pele de leite.

Jiraya - Já estou aqui, senhorita Samiho. Já vou te levar para casa.

Samiho - Certo. Touya deve estar curioso por saber das novidades.

Jiraya - Você ainda não disse a ele sobre a... Sobre seu irmão?

Samiho - Quando cheguei em casa para me trocar, ele estava tomando banho. Você sabe que eu ia passear pela cidade quando você chegou do nada dizendo sobre a morte de meu irmão.

Jiraya - Entendo. Então vamos.

E enquanto estava sentada no confortável banco do carro, ela olhava pela janela, mas sua mente estava vagando para longe...

Apenas sonhando com a doce vingança.

E Jiraya hora ou outra olhava na direção da jovem pelo canto dos olhos, era um pouco assustador vê-la assim, distante, presa em pensamentos, perdida em um mundo em que não se podia entrar. Parecia que ela demoraria para sair desse estranho estado em que ficara desde que vira o corpo de seu irmão naquela fria maca.

Mas se ela não soubesse voltar desse mundo, ele tentaria a todo custo ajudar a garota, em nome de seu falecido amigo e colega.

Mas ainda havia uma forte dúvida que rondava por sua cabeça, e também pela de muitos de seus colegas na escola que sabiam do misterioso ocorrido com Orochimaru...

_Será que a jovem Samiho não seria a assassina de Orochimaru?_

* * *

A poucos quarteirões do colégio, que neste momento estava parecendo deserto, apenas com alguns poucos encarregados e policiais que investigavam a cena do crime com extremo sigilo para não manchar a reputação da escola ou assustar os alunos, um movimentado Cyber Café borbulhava de animados jovens.

Apesar de ser conhecido apenas como Cyber Café, sobre as portas de vidro da entrada, com belas letras verdes na parede branca, estava escrito o nome correto do lugar: Green Cat.

Por ser um nome realmente estranho poucos eram os que chamavam o Cyber Café assim.

Era um lugar grande e arejado, com as grandes janelas da frente dando boa iluminação solar, as várias mesas eram distribuídas pelo lugar e o balcão ficava no extremo esquerdo do café, no fundo estavam os computadores eram dezesseis no total, todos em perfeito estado e em bom funcionamento.

Andando por entre as mesas, com uma bandeja, com uma bandeja e o uniforme do café, que era no modelo de uma roupa de empregada francesa, mas o vestido era verde e usava o avental branco, de botões e com muitos babados brancos no fim da parte da saia, que bate na altura dos joelhos das garçonetes, que é bem cheia. Usando sapatos de bonecas pretos, com meias-calças brancas, em seus pulsos ainda estavam amarradas fitas verdes, com nós em borboleta e um guiso em cada um deles eles, assim como no pescoço havia a mesma fita com o mesmo nos na nuca e o mesmo guiso na frente, os cabelos das garçonetes ficavam presos em firmes coques e em suas cabeças ainda ficava - o que era considerada a parte mais humilhante desse uniforme - uma tiara de orelhas de gato da cor verde.

Por causa dessas orelhas do uniforme, as garçonetes daquele cyber café ficaram conhecidas por serem as green-cats, e ser uma green-cat era estar antenada a todas as novidades e segredos dos jovens, sem falar na popularidade.

Mas... Com o tal uniforme, as tais orelhas, e a tal bandeja... Estava uma tal garota chamada Luchia Santorino.

Com longos cabelos loiros frisados, no obrigatório coque, com uma franja bem cortada sem cobrir seus olhos, que eram brilhantes e de um tom verde encantador e que transmitiam humildade e generosidade, sua boca pequena e avermelhada tinha um doce sorriso, sua pele era clara e aparentava ser macia como seda, era uma jovem magra e bonita, apesar das poucas curvas, e sua estatura mediano-alta.

A garota seguia com um leve corado em seu rosto por causa do uniforme estranho que tinha de usar, mas logo chegou à mesa que fez o pedido que teria de entregar.

Um copo de suco de morangos, com adoçante e gelo.

Um sanduíche natural de peito de peru, com alface, tomate e sem maionese.

Um suco de laranja com gelo.

Um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

Sentadas a mesa, as garotas que fizeram os pedidos eram Haruno Sakura, com uma péssima expressão, e Aihara Naru, a segunda usando o uniforme de green-cat.

Naru tinha os cabelos loiros soltos e suas orelhas de gato estavam jogadas sobre a mesa, soltos seus lisos fios chegando quase a sua fina cintura, sua franja chegava até sua boca e era jogada para o lado esquerdo de sua face. Seus olhos eram num bonito tom vermelho-vinho e levemente puxados, ficando ainda mais embelezadas por seus cílios longos e sobrancelhas finas. Seu corpo era visivelmente belo e invejável, bem curvilíneo e de busto farto, e ela ainda tinha a pele bem branca e macia. Seu rosto com feições bastante femininas, seus lábios eram rosados e finos. Ela era uma jovem mediana, caindo para baixinha.

E em sua testa havia um losango da cor verde, que acabava combinando levemente com seu humilhante - segundo ela - uniforme.

Luchia - Naru-chan! Você deveria estar trabalhando e me ajudando!

Naru - Haaa... Calma, Lichia-chaaaan! Você esta indo tão bem! E eu não queria te humilhar mostrando meus super dons como garçonete, por hoje você merece brilhar e ofuscar todas as outras!

Luchia - Claro, claro... E cuidado para não engasgar com o bolo! Afinal, quem foi a idiota que anotou o pedido de outra garçonete?

Luchia resmungou enquanto colocava o pedaço de bolo e o sanduíche frente Naru e Sakura, respectivamente, junto dos sucos de morango, para Sakura, e de laranja, para Naru.

Naru - Foi a "Senhorita Expressividade".

Luchia - Quem?

Naru - Aquela que tem cara de zumbi e segura a bandeja com uma mão e um coelho de pelúcia rosa na outra mão!

No momento em que Naru falou em um tom de voz bem alto, Haru Kabawa, a "Senhorita Expressividade", passou ao lado da mesa, com o uniforme verde, segurando a bandeja metálica com alguns copos vazios com a mão direita e o tal coelho de pelúcia rosa estava sendo agarrado por seu braço esquerdo, como em um abraço.

A jovem de pele pálida e olhos negros, cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes, sempre desalinhados e caindo sobre o rosto, de estatura baixa e proporções do corpo e contornos de uma jovem de treze anos, parou de andar e virou sua face, lentamente, na direção de Naru, que estava bem ao seu lado, e ficou a olhando com sua face sem emoções.

Naru - A... Ah...

Sakura -... Ele era gay...

Luchia, Naru e Hana voltaram seus olhares para Sakura, que até agora estava com o uniforme da escola, sentada na cadeira com os braços largados ao redor de seu corpo, sua cabeça baixa e seus curtos cabelos róseos cobrindo sua face.

Ela havia chegado no café e se sentado lá, apenas ficando sentada e calada, quando Naru a viu se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado e fez o pedido para Hana, e enquanto falava e falava de coisas aleatórias, Sakura apenas ficou naquela posição.

E aquela era a primeira manifestação da garota dos olhos verdes desde que entrara no café.

Então ela levantou sua face, banhada em lagrimas, e repetiu com sua voz entrecortada pro soluços.

Sakura - E-Ele... Ele era... GAY!

- Quem é gay?

Enquanto Sakura chorava, Luchia ficou dividida em consolá-la e ver quem era aquele rapaz que acabara de chegara e agora abraçava Hana pro trás, Naru também o olhava curiosa, enquanto Hana apenas soltou um quase imperceptível suspiro e voltou sua face para aquela pessoa.

O rapaz era uma versão masculina de Hana, os mesmo cabelos rebeldes e curtos, os mesmos olhos negros, a mesma pele pálida, as únicas diferenças talvez fossem por sua aparência ser mais delicada que a de Hana, seu largo sorriso e por ser um homem, apesar de levar alguns segundos para perceber que ele fosse do sexo masculino por ter os traços delicados.

Ele usava uma blusa branca folgada e uma calça jeans surrada, junto de um tênis branco um pouco sujo e em suas costas estava uma mochila vermelha.

E em nenhum momento ele largava Hana.

Hana - Raito.

Foi como se o café todo parasse no tempo, todas as faces voltaram-se para a direção de Hana e o tal Raito, já naquele momento uma coisa até o momento não vista por, talvez, ninguém.

Hana falara!

Até àquela hora, parecia que Hana só havia feito duas pessoas ouvirem sua voz: a diretora Tsunade quando foi fazer sua matrícula, e o dono do café, quando foi pedir emprego.

Já rondava o boato que os seus pais já nem sabiam como era o som de sua voz.

E agora lá estava ela, tecnicamente, falando com Raito, seja lá quem ele for!

Naru - M-Milagres... Acontecem...

Sakura - Eu to com medo!

Luchia - H-Hana-chan falou!

Raito - Hm? Vocês são as amiguinhas da Hana? Que bom que ela esta se dando bem por aqui, eu estava preocupado!

Sakura - C-Como é? A Hana tem namorado e eu levei um fora de um gay? O MUNDO É CRUEL!

As pessoas já paravam de observar a cena e voltavam para o que faziam antes, Luchia ria do comportamento de Sakura, apesar de ainda tentar consola-la. Naru ria descaradamente do chilique da Haruno, mas ainda com um dos olhos voltados para Hana e Raito, que não largava a garota e agora ria levemente.

Raito - Hehe... Somos gêmeos! Não da pra notar?

Raito se colocou melhor ao lado de Hana, deixando seus rostos lado-a-lado, podendo-se ver que eram realmente idênticos.

Naru - A Sakura que esta traumatizada por levar um fora de uma bicha... Mas isso vai passar! E você, Raito, se é gêmeo de Hana, porque não foi pra escola com ela?

Raito - Assuntos de família! Mas já vou indo, até amanhã Hana-chan, estou com saudades!

E ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota, que não alterara a expressão de sua face em momento algum, e ficou vedo ele se afastar e sair do café.

Existem muitas histórias de famílias... Algumas delas devem esperar para serem contadas.

* * *

Aoshi Shihyo estava sentado na mesa de jantar, frente a ele uma jovem completamente vestida de negra, com um vestido de lolita que lhe cobria completamente o corpo, com pérolas negras presas ao tecido em vários pontos do tecido, e com um delicado chapéu em sua cabeça, também negro e com um véu negro que lhe cobria a face. Os cabelos da mulher eram em um negro azulado, e chegava até o meio de suas costas.

O rapaz que aparentava ter no máximo dez anos, com seus cabelos loiros, curtos e levemente comportados. Seus olhos azul safira estavam presos na figura a sua frente, enquanto seu cenho estava levemente franzido, e em sua face estava uma expressão de dúvida e confusão. Ele usava uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, com o símbolo yin-yang nas costas da blusa, sua calça era de tecido preto e seus tênis eram da mesma cor da calça.

Aoshi - Então... Senhorita Hinata... Pode me repetir, só mais uma vez?

Hinata - Como desejar, mestre Aoshi.

Aoshi - Só Aoshi, por favor.

Hinata - Sim.

Ela puxou um pouco de ar para começar a falar, mas para Aoshi o tempo parecia correr tão lentamente que acabou relembrando do que acontecera...

* * *

_Flash back_

Aoshi acabava de chegar em casa, que visivelmente era a maior da região, de arquitetura ocidental e três andares, contando com o térreo.

O jovem professor vinha de uma família muito rica e tinha uma forte paixão por antiguidades, isso poderia ver qualquer um que entrasse em sua casa, que mais parecia um museu.

Máscaras indígenas penduradas pelas paredes, armaduras medievais espalhadas pelos corredores, sem contar as outras milhares de peças que estavam escondidas pela casa.

E por sua pintura em tons escuros e pasteis alguns cômodos daquela, podemos dizer, mansão, eram completamente... Assustadores.

Ainda mais se esbarrasse com alguma armadura e ela derrubasse uma das pesadas armas metálicas que segura sobre sua cabeça, completando a cena com sangue. O seu sangue.

Mas no momento um alegre Aoshi subia as escadarias principais, indo para sua sala preferida da casa, onde estavam os objetos menores e mais frágeis, e também alguns dos mais misteriosos.

Depois de correr um pouco já estava no quarto, pegou o espanador que deixava ao lado da porta e tentou limpar um pouco do lugar, já que as empregadas estariam de férias por aquele mês, teria de se virar para manter seus tesouros mais limpos possível.

Aoshi - Se Kagura estivesse aqui ela em xingaria de tudo que pudesse ao ver que teria mais alguma coisa que limpar! Ela é um amor, você adoraria conhece-la, senhorita!

Conversar com uma boneca poderia parecer insano... Mas para alguém que vive cercado de todo tipo de objeto, uma boneca era quase uma pessoa para o Shihyo.

Aoshi - Aliás, senhorita, meu nome é Aoshi! E estou com um problema. Sabe...Eu não sei como colocar você em alguma estante... Todas parecem lotadas de mais para você, e eu queria que você ficasse destacada... Pode me entender? Oh... Você é tão calada que até me sinto solitário!

Aoshi deixou que leves risos escapassem de si enquanto espanava uma cômoda onde estava um barco dentro de uma garrafa.

Aoshi - Seria ótimo ter uma companhia que pudesse me ajudar, sabe senhorita? Se você fosse humana acho que poderia ser minha irmãzinha, seria realmente maravilhoso! Essa casa é bem grande, e você deve ter notado que eu sou um pouco pequeno, não é? Hahahaha...

Ele estava tão entretido tentando tirar uma mancha que apareceu na lamina de um punhal que não pôde ver a luz que envolveu a boneca, luz que cresceu até tomar a forma de uma humana verdadeira. A garota que lá estava agora, com a luz misteriosamente ainda cobrindo suas intimidades, até que fitas de luz vindas do nada vieram e lhe envolveram, logo se tornando magicamente o longo vestido negro que a boneca de porcelana usava, os sapatos de boneca negros, as meias escuras, e os cabelos negro azulados que se agitavam enquanto estavam caídos sobre os delicados ombros dela.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e sua face mostrava-se levemente tristonha, e quando seus olhos se abriram. Se Aoshi estivesse virado em sua direção teria visto a grande melancolia que eles continham, as íris peroladas eram como dois poços profundos e hipnotizantes, de grande beleza.

Então do nada o chapéu preto caiu sobre a cabeça dela e o véu tremulou levemente até cair sobre sua face, a cobrindo.

- E-Eu estou aqui. M-Mestre A-Aoshi. Serei sua c-companhia.

Quando a boneca começou a falar Aoshi congelou em seu lugar, apertando mais firmemente em suas mãozinhas o punhal, mas quando viu o que ela falava, o colocou em seu lugar e virou-se cauteloso, para ver quem falava.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas pupilas se contraíram, fazendo as íris azuis ficarem ainda mais destacadas.

Aoshi - Senhorita... Boneca?

- M-Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga. E s-sou sua bo...Boneca.

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

E agora, lá estavam...

E finalmente ela começou a falar, repetindo o que já havia explicado três vezes.

Hinata - Há muitos anos atrás, os senhores feudais destas terras convocaram os melhores guerreiros de todas as regiões, das mais longínquas até as vizinhas. Prometendo ouro, vida fácil e toda fama que pudessem querer. Muitos foram atraídos e quando chegaram foram emboscados e os shamans dos senhores feudais prenderam suas almas em bonecos de porcelana com um celamento sagrado. Tornando os grandes guerreiros em meros bonecos a serviço deles, eles tinham toda a proteção necessária, e também havia regras para garantir o sucesso deles.

Ela fez uma longa pausa observando Aoshi, que olhava para a mesa, onde estava um par de xícaras de chá, ambas intocadas.

E com mais um puxão de ar ela prosseguiu.

Hinata - As bonecas foram perdidas e destruídas com o tempo. Mas a sua utilização é prática e simples, e suas regras também são simples. Vou repetir mais uma vez para você Aoshi, tudo bem?

Aoshi - Sim... Por favor, fale devagar.

Hinata - A boneca se torna humana quando o mestre assim pedir, ou quando seus sentimentos estiverem muito alterados, mostrando desconforto, medo, raiva ou desespero. Para que uma pessoa se torne dona de uma boneca ela tem de consegui-la por meio legal, normalmente comercial. Se ele comprar, for presenteado, encontrar perdida e não descobrir seu dono em setenta horas, herdar ou pegar a boneca de alguém que morreu sem a dar a ninguém, ela será sua.

Aoshi - Então se eu roubar uma boneca para mim, o que acontece?

Hinata - Ela simplesmente não funcionara. Não tomara sua forma humana e... Foi isso que fez com que muitas de nós fossemos destruídas.

A voz de Hinata soou tristonha na ultima frase, com um pouco de preocupação, talvez dúvida.

Aoshi - Eu vou trocar o chá, este já esta frio.

Ele pegou as xícaras e foi indo até a porta da cozinha, no canto daquela sala, ao lado da armadura medieval que tinha o elmo decorado com plumas vermelhas e carregava uma besta na mão direita.

Na cozinha ele despejou o chá frio na pia, enquanto pegava o bule e enchia as xícaras com o líquido morno. Ele deu um longo suspiro e chegou a uma conclusão.

Seu olhar era frio, uma gota escorria pelo lado direito de sua face que tomara um ar sombrio, enquanto sua voz soou congelante e tenebrosa.

Aoshi - Nunca mais compro nada na loja dos Uchihas. Na próxima podem mandar alguma coisa venenosa ou que morda.

Antes de sair da cozinha, carregando as xícaras, ficou com a expressão neutra, apesar de seu cenho ainda um pouco franzido.

Aoshi - Senhorita Hinata... Voc-Senhorita Hinata?

Ele não via a boneca em parte alguma. Deixou as xícaras sobre a mesa e foi procurar pro ela.

A casa era grande e poderia demorar, mas ele acabaria por encontrá-la, cedo ou tarde.

* * *

Sasuke finalmente abriu seus olhos, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça e demorando alguns segundos antes de levantar-se para ficar sentado e ver onde estava.

Estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama. Até agora tudo normal.

Ouviu vozes e o som de um dos jogos de videogame de seus primos, era um jogo de corrida e podia ouvir o som de derrapagens e gritos de pessoas que podiam ser atropeladas durante o jogo.

Continuava normal.

Ouviu a voz de seus primos dando comando para virar, acelerar, bater nos carros da polícia ou mesmo atropelar as velhinhas que andavam pelos cantos da estrada.

Nada de anormal por ai.

Então a porta foi aberta e a luz foi acesa, era Itachi quem entrava, segurando um copo com água e um comprimido.

Mas os comandos de Obito e Tobi continuavam sendo dados para alguém.

Sasuke - Itachi...

Itachi - Tudo bem, Sasu-chan! Tudo já está explicado e você não têm de se preocupar!

Talvez apenas houvesse tomado alguma coisa forte e fez com que desmaiasse em casa e ter aquele sonho maluco... Ou poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa, não importava.

Tudo foi apenas um horrível e distante sonh-

Itachi - O Axel é um cara bem legal e é muito bom em jogos de luta no videogame, mas nos de corrida é péssimo!

Sasuke estava a ponto de se levantar para pegar a água e o comprimido de seu irmão, mas voltou a se jogar na cama, cobrindo-se até o pescoço e colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

Itachi - Sasuke?

O mais velho colocou a água e o comprimido sobre a escrivaninha e foi até sua própria cama, pegando seu travesseiro e usando-o para acertar com tudo, e várias vezes, o pobre e desprevenido Uchiha menor.

Sasuke - PARA!PARA!DESGR-CHEGA!CRETINO!MALDITO!CHEGA!PARA!

Sasuke pulou fora de sua cama, armado com seu próprio travesseiro, e ele e Itachi começaram a se espancarem com os travesseiros, até que a porta do quarto foi arrombada, caindo no chão, enquanto Axel estava em pé sobre ela, com uma espada em cada mão e um olhar frio e atento.

Axel - Mestre Sasuke!

A cena congelou-se.

Sasuke estava caído no chão, com Itachi meio ajoelhado ao seu lado, pressionando o travesseiro contra seu peito com a mão direita, enquanto Sasuke mordia sua mão, e Itachi também puxava os curtos cabelos do caçula com a mão esquerda. Sasuke tinha o pé esquerdo contra a barriga de Itachi, puxava a blusa negra que seu irmão usava com a mão esquerda e os longos cabelos dele com a mão direita. E os dois estavam completamente parados, com as faces viradas para Axel.

Sasuke - Ohe hué?

Axel - C-Como, mestre Sasuke?

Uma gota escorria pela nuca de Axel, enquanto via Sasuke soltar a mão a mão de Itachi e repetir o que falara.

Sasuke - Que é?

Axel - Ha... Eu... Vim ver se esta tudo... Bem?

Itachi e Sasuke se separaram, deixando os pobres e amassados travesseiros jogados no chão, Itachi ajudou Sasuke a levantar-se, e este foi direto se jogar na cama, por sua cabeça estar latejando.

Sasuke - O que é você?

O menor perguntou, depois de entrar acomodado em sua cama. Antes de Axel falar qualquer coisa, Itachi falou:

Itachi - Ele é um guerreiro da antiguidade que foi aprisionado no corpo de um boneco por uns senhores feudais, e tem de servir aquele que for seu dono.Você, no caso. E eu, Obito e Tobi trocamos as roupas dele, o que achou da melhoria?

Só agora Sasuke viu que as roupas do boneco eram outras, agora ele usava uma blusa negra de mangas longas que ficavam coladas ao seu corpo, junto de uma calça jeans azul escura. Mas apesar disso a cartola azul continuava na cabeça de cabelos laranja fosforescentes do boneco.

Sasuke - Itachi... Faça-me um favor...

Axel - É algo que eu não posso fazer por você, mestre?

Axel tinha um olhar desapontado por não poder ser útil ao eu mestre, mas Sasuke o ignorou, voltando a falar para logo se esconder entre as cobertas.

Sasuke - Primerio confira se não tem nenhum vazamento de gás pela casa. Depois nunca mais deixe nem Obito nem Tobi cozinharem... Da próxima vão ser galinhas mutantes correndo pela casa.

Itachi foi saindo do quarto, enquanto puxava Axel por um dos braços.

Itachi - Vamos ir jogar mais... Essa noite o jantar vai ser pizza e vamos poder te apresentar ao nosso tio... Hehe, e já sei e-xa-ta-men-te o que falar!

Itachi falou de forma sombria que fez Axel estremecer. O boneco sentia que estava se metendo em uma fria. E seu pressentimento talvez estivesse realmente certo.

* * *

Yuki B(boneca) – Que chato, escritora humana inútil, não apareceu nenhum personagem, só o irmão a Hana!

Fafi – EU vou fazer as cosias com calma!E o que aconteceu com você ser gentil e obedecer todas as ordens de seu dono nem que tenha de morrer?

Yuki B – Você não é minha dona e todo mundo mente no currículo!

Fafi – Certo...Fale o que precisar para todos e depois vá ao hospital buscar a Yuki H(humana).Ela é sua dona, cuide dela!

Yuki B – Bla, bla, bla...No próximo capítulo mostraremos um poucos mais dos personagens que apareceram no primeiro capítulo.E no capítulo seguinte aparecerão mais personagens de fichas, sem previsões de quem, então fiquem atentos!E a Yuki H não esta aqui porque caiu de uma escada enquanto fugia de mim e da Fafi-sama, com medo do castigo...

Yuki boneca levanta uma bandeira escrita "Agradecimentos!".

Yuki B – Eu estou aqui apara agradecer as seguintes almas generosas pelas reviews!**Larry A.K. McDowell; Aero; Mcjunio; Anjo Setsuna; Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'; Meriyasu; teça-chan; Sary-chan; Raphaella Uchiha; Etecetera; Yusuke-Suky-Chan; Kadzinha; Wuahana; Rodrigo DeMolay; Svit-chan, paty-kon-chan, Miiih-chan, Mari Sushi, Kahuna Me; Irina-sama; sakusasuke; Gu3Mii; Winry FMA girl, Natsumi Omura**! Eu não recebo o suficiente pra isso!

_-_ _Os dias passam e eu aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo, espero que todos gostem!Fico ansiosa por atualizar a fic e por receber reviews, mas só a diversão de trabalhar com tantos personagens de personalidades, gestos, aparências, histórias e modos diferentes esta me consumindo a mente como se fosse um jogo de quebra-cabeças...Com tudo isso em sinto até uma serial killer planejando suas vítimas!Mas não se preocupem...Só tenho uma morte possível planejada...Eu sou tão estranha assim?-_

_**- E fico muito por vocês terem gostado sobre Obito e Tobi serem irmãos, na dúvida entre por Tobi ou Obito, saíram gêmeos!...Talvez eu seja realmente assim estranha... –**_

**Aos leitores que tenho, aos que já não lerão, aos que virão...Espero nos vemos numa próxima!**


	4. Três bonecas

Yuki B (Boneca) – Olá todos vocês, humanos imprestáveis.A minah dona e colega de trabalho, Yuki Tooki humana, por causa de uma queda causada por uma casca de banana assassina, esta hospitalizada.Mas voltará em breve para me encher o saco e preencher este espaço inútil junto a mim.Vamos aos avisos de hoje...

Fafi – Olá todo mundo!Lembram que eu disse que tinha uma fic que me inspirou a criar Ningyo?Será que eu cheguei a dizer algo sobre isso?Bah...Mas simplesmente saibam que a idéia básica da fic foi inspirada na fic **Dolls, de Pure Petit Cat**.

**Além de haver também, além de Dolls, Dolls 2, Extra Dolls e Dollz.**

Yuki B – E essa minha chefa e criadora estúpida errou o nome da personagem Haru Kabawa, colocando "Hana Kabawa".Sua idiota...

Fafi – Depois de virar carta clow você pode acabar indo parar em uma pokebola.

Yuki B – A...Oh, bem...Eeeeer...Larry A. K. McDowell deu a idéia do sobrenome Akaharu!Até aproxima.Leiam a fic, comentem e vão embora!

Fafi – Não seja assim, mal educada!E não saia correndo como uma desesperada!Eu não tenho nenhuma pokebola aqui comigo!HEY!YUUUUUKIIIIII!

Fafi – Nossa, me senti o Sucihi de Gravitation agora...

* * *

Em uma das cinzentas e movimentadas ruas, onde as pessoas andavam apressadas e com suas faces irritadas ou preocupadas, usando ternos de cores tétricas e desanimadoras, um ponto roxo se destacava. Era uma garota, em seus dezessete anos pelo que se via, e andava com um sorriso em sua face, atraindo alguns olhares por sua aparência e roupas... 

Cabelo lilás, levemente ondulados até ao fim das costas, com duas mechas ao lado do rosto, e o resto jogado para trás, soltos. E seus olhos cor-de-rosa que observavam o céu esfumaçado que tinha uma tonalidade tão cinza quanto à das ruas, talvez tentando buscar algum pedacinho azulado naquela imensidão morta.

Sua vestimenta era tão peculiar quanto seu cabelo e seus brilhantes olhos. A jovem usava uma blusa lilás comprida, com as mangas largas que cobriam suas belas mãos de dedos finos e delicados. Com um tipo de casaco, roxo, por cima, que não possuía mangas e era preso apenas por uma fivela na altura do pescoço da garota. Ela também usava uma curta bermuda preta, com fivelas. E ela ainda tinha sapatilhas roxas do tipo bailarina, presas até o fim da perna.

Com um rápido movimento ela puxou suas luvas, que eram lilases e pretas e sem dedos, ajeitado-as em suas mãos.

E um sorriso radiante se fez em sua face quando ela avistou seu objetivo:

A loja de doces!

Era apenas lá que ela encontrava balas de menta de sua marca favorita, e a um preço realmente generoso por um grande pacote delas.

Aoi Katsuro era uma amante das balas de menta, e quem se aproximava dela notaria o suave aroma de menta que provinha da garota, e logo veria a bala de menta que rodava por sua boca.

Ela já estava pronta para entrar na loja quando se deu conta de uma coisa: Sua carteira, que ficava em um bolso interno de sua jaqueta, havia desaparecido.

Aoi - Droga! Justo hoje que minhas balas acabaram?

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto voltava pelo caminho que usara para chegar até a loja de doces, esperando encontrar sua carteira. Acabou virando em uma rua que estava praticamente deserta, apenas algumas poucas pessoas andavam do outro lado da rua. Indo pela calçada ela avistou um ponto roxo e correu animada até ele.

Lá estava sua amada carteira roxa, que tinha um chaveirinho de um mine microfone de acrílico que piscava, com luzes coloridas, quando se apertava o pequeno botão na base.

Aoi - Que susto que eu levei! Não se separe mais de mim, ok?

Ela bronqueou a carteira e acabou virando sua face para um beco bem ao seu lado.

Aoi - Um beco! Mas o que é aquilo?

Ela correu para o fundo do beco, sem se importar com qualquer criaturinha, lixo ou objeto que pudesse lá estar. Sem ligar para o perigo que poderia correr, e foi até o fim do sujo beco, recolhendo o objeto que lhe chamara a atenção e estava jogado no fundo do beco, em total abandono.

Era um pequeno e belo bonequinho de porcelana.

Ele tinha um belo terninho branco sujo em vários pontos, por ter ficado jogado no chão daquele solitário beco, seus sapatinhos pretos estavam bem postos em seus pesinhos de porcelana, sobre sua face estava uma pequena máscara branca presa por uma fita da mesma cor que suas roupas.

Seus cabelinhos castanhos estavam presos em um coque, mas duas mechas caiam por seus ombros.

Aoi - Quem te deixou aqui sozinho? Deve estar se sentindo solitário!

Ela saiu correndo para fora do beco, carregando o boneco e indo para sua casa limpa-lo e tentar mantê-lo seguro de sua irmã.

E as balas de menta eram um pensamento distante diante do ato de cuidar daquele boneco de porcelana perdido.

* * *

- Yume-chaaaaan! Boas notícias pra você! 

Uma mulher de 29 anos, com cabelos cor de chocolate levemente enrolados que iam até o meio de suas costas, com uma franja longa e puxada para trás de suas orelhas. Tinha uma bela face animada e usava pouca maquiagem.

Ela usava uma blusa vermelha com gola em formato de "v", com as mangas chegando até seus cotovelos, e usava uma justa saia negra passando levemente dos joelhos, junto de meias-calças e sapatos de salto.

Quem olhasse para ela, uma bela e agitada mulher, não acreditaria que ela era uma professora.

Ela andava pelo apartamento carregando uma sacola plástica, logo chegando a uma porta fechada e entrando sem bater na porta.

Na cama estava uma garota coberta até o pescoço com o cobertor verde claro cheio de estampas de coelhinhos coloridos, com uma bolsa de água na testa e a face corada. E espalhadas pela cama estavam às embalagens de aspirinas e alguns outros remédios.

Yume Tsuna era seu nome, mas apenas quando ela tinha seus verdadeiros pais junto de si. Agora ela era Yume Akaharu, filha adotiva de Hikari Akaharu.

Yume era uma jovem de 16 anos, seus longos cabelos ruivos chegavam até o fim de suas costas, sua franja curta não cobria seus belos olhos azulados. Apesar de seu corpo não ser abundante em curvas, era delicado e bonito. Uma bela garota que no momento estava com um resfriado dos piores.

Yume - O que foi? cof... Hikari!

Hikari - Hoje mal houve a primeira aula, e amanhã não teremos aula! Talvez fique essa semana inteira sem aulas. Assim você não sai no prejuízo na escola!

Yume - Que mara, cof, maravilha... Eu morrendo em uma cama... E você preocupada com a escola?

Hikari - Quietinha! Eu que tive de ir ao Green Cat e-

Yume - Só Cyber Café, por favor. Cof, cof, cof...

Hikari - Aborrecente... Eu fui ao CYBER CAFÉ, e falei com seu chefe. Ele disse que você pode ficar de repouso sem problemas!

Yume - Hm...

Hikari - Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, uma vez fiquei com um resfriado desses também, na época eu tinha uma bonequinha de porcelana que eu amava e ela ficou o tempo todo do meu lado e-

Yume - Chega de história de velho.

Hikari - EU NÃO SOU VELHA! E aqui estão mais remédios.

Yume - Tudo o que eu queria... Mais remédios.

Hikari - Seja boazinha e eu te arrumo uma boneca de porcelana!

Yume - Ta bom, ta bom...

A garota se revirou na cama, cobrindo sua face e rapidamente caindo no sono, enquanto Hikari saia do quarto indo preparar uma sopa quente para a garota doente (N.A.: Rimou? QuENTE e doENTE... oo).

Mas uma coisa ainda passava pela cabeça da Akaharu mais velha...

Hikari - Onde eu posso conseguir uma boneca de porcelana pra essa garota? Mas eu prometi, vou conseguir!

* * *

Naru - Tem alguém em casa? 

Aihara Naru, a jovem de longos e lisos cabelos loiros como ouro puro, que chegavam até sua fina cintura, com um losango verde em sua testa, de franja longa e puxada para a esquerda passava seus olhos, de íris no belo tom vermelho vinho, por toda a sala do luxuoso apartamento onde morava provisoriamente com seus pais.

Naru - Que droga! Eles saíram e foram pra gandaia e me deixaram aqui, pra me virar pra arrumar comida depois de um duro dia de trabalho?

A garota do corpo curvilíneo jogou a sacola onde estava seu uniforme do Green Cat/Cyber Café sobre o sofá, praguejando pela milésima vez por ela e seus pais estarem naquele apartamento enquanto a bela e grandiosa casa onde moravam estava em reforma depois de um "pequeno" acidente envolvendo ela, uma rápida visita a caixa elétrica da casa e uma chave de fendas...

Mas o que podia fazer se a luz de seu quarto estava fraca e achava que poderia dar um jeito depois de... Jogar uma chave de fendas nos cabos principais de energia e sair correndo por achar ter visto um rato?

Naru - Agora aqui estou: uma jovem trabalhadora e estudante... Tentando pagar os danos que fiz em casa.Que pais mais malvados!Se tivessem mandado arrumar a luz do meu quarto, agora eu estaria lendo alguma revista bem legal jogada na minha cama!

Ela reclamava em voz alta enquanto trocava a regata branca e o short jeans que usara para ir do trabalho para casa por suas roupas costumeiras e favoritas...

E logo ela já estava na cozinha bem equipada, usando uma blusa branca de alças que chegava até seu umbigo, uma saia cor de vinho bem ajustada ao corpo, indo até o meio de suas bem torneadas cochas.

Em seu fino pescoço estava um colar do tipo coleira, de cetim, da cor vinho e sua franja estava presa por um par de presilhas mesma cor de sua saia.

Naru - Assim que eu comer vou sair desta chatice e...

Ela parou frente à geladeira vendo o bilhetinho que seus pais a deixaram.

Naru - "Naru-chan, papai e eu saímos. Não destrua nada ou vamos te mandar pro México, vender limões nos faróis das ruas de Guadalajara. Beijos, mamãe".

A garota estremeceu um segundo se imaginando usando trapos como roupas e oferecendo limões para homens montados em burros e usando grandes sombreiros.

Naru - Mamãe sabe me dar motivos para ser uma boa garota...

Mas com a idéia de vender limões em uma das ruas de Guadalajara distante de sua cabeça, ela voltou a procurar algo que comer antes de sair para se divertir nas movimentadas ruas da cidade.

* * *

Pelas ruas uma garota andava a passos calmos por entre as pessoas que circulavam, usando uma regata verde com decote em bico e uma saia, que tinha um laço na cintura, tinha suaves estampas de folhas em diferentes tonalidades de verde por sua extensão. Em seus delicados pés estavam sandálias douradas e em seu pescoço havia um colar de prata com um crucifixo bem cuidado e polido. 

Ela carregava uma sacola onde estava suas roupas do trabalho, e seus olhos verdes estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer a sua frente, enquanto sua pequena boca avermelhada tinha um doce sorriso pela alegria de voltar para casa depois de um cansativo dia.

Seus longos cabelos loiros e frisados que chegavam até o fim das costas balançavam levemente pelo abafado vento e pelo movimento de andar da garota, sua curta franja não cobria sua face. Seu corpo mediano e magro era uma vantagem para passar sem muitos problemas por entre as multidões de pessoas que andavam marchantes pelas calçadas.

Ela tinha um longo caminho a seguir até chegar em sua simples casa, onde vivia com sua querida mãe e suas três pequenas e adoráveis irmãs.

Percorrer longos caminhos sozinha, apenas com a força de suas próprias pernas, era algo que Luchia Santorino estava acostumada a fazer.

Luchia - Apenas com a força de minhas próprias pernas.

Ela murmurou baixinho, enquanto parava frente a uma loja.

Foi simplesmente um instinto, algo a fez parar em frente daquela loja de brinquedos (N.A.: Acharam que fosse à dos Uchihas, né? PEGUEI VOCÊS!), onde na vitrine estavam postas várias e belas bonecas de porcelana, uma mais graciosa que a outra.

- Você gosta de bonecas, minha criança?

Luchia virou seu olhar e viu um senhor que sorria calmamente olhando para ela. Ela recuou alguns passos, podia ser perigoso falar com estranhos.

- Não se preocupe... Eu tenho um problema! Será que pode me ajudar?

Por um segundo os olhos verdes estavam fixos na face daquele senhor, esquecendo completamente dos conselhos de sua mãe sobre tomar cuidado com estranhos.

Luchia - Qual o problema, senhor?

- Eu tenho um boneco de porcelana... Eu gosto muito dele, mas tenho de me livrar dele, para que ele possa ficar mais bonito. Parece que você gosta de bonecas, e acho que cuidaria bem dele. Pode ficar com ele para mim? Ele vai ser seu, um presente... E não quero nada em troca.

Luchia - Um presente?

- Sim ! Será seu boneco, aqui está. Ele se chama Kabuto. Cuide dele!

Ele entregou o boneco para ela, que mal pode assimilar o que acontecia e ele se virou, saindo andando pela rua, até sumir em um cruzamento.

Luchia - E-Espere! SENHOR!

Ela estava dividida em correr atrás dele e ver o boneco em suas mãos. E acabou por escolher com a segunda opção.

O boneco de porcelana, com seus vinte centímetros e usava uma calça social cinzenta, sapatinhos negros e usava uma camisa branca. Em sua cabecinha ainda estava um chapéu cinza e arredondado que fez a Santorino lembrar-se do negro chapéu de Charles Chapplin.

O boneco tinha cabelos brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos escuros estavam atrás da armação prateada de mine-óculos.

Luchia - Kabuto... Ah, droga, estou enrolando muito pra voltar pra casa!

Ela colocou o boneco na sacola com seu uniforme do café e saiu em disparada, logo sumindo por entre as cinzentas ruas.

* * *

Um carro vermelho parava frente a uma grande e bonita casa. A porta do passageiro foi aberta e uma jovem ruiva de cabelos trançados saiu do carro. 

Antes de ela fechar a porta o motorista lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Jiraya - Senhorita Samiho, não esqueça de ligar para seus tios, não esqueça de que sua guarda agora foi passada para eles.

Samiho - Não fique preocupado, senhor Jiraya. Eu e meu primo sobreviveremos.

O homem de cabelos brancos assentiu e assim que a jovem fechou a porta do carro ele saiu dirigindo para longe.

Samiho – Só não posso garantir que certo assassino permanecerá vivo por muito tempo.

Ela deu um forte empurrão no baixo portão da frente, e foi a passos pesados passando pelos jardins da frente até chegar à porta de entrada.

Ter uma família bem bastada tinha certas vantagens, uma delas é a luxuosa vida... Mas isso nunca fora importante para Samiho, e não seria agora que ela daria importância para isso.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, jogando sua jaqueta vermelha no chão ao lado da porta. Seus olhos de íris que mesclavam tantos azuis quantos se podiam contar vagaram um segundo pela entrada da casa.

Via as escadarias que davam para o andar superior, via as portas abertas que davam para corredores, via as cortinas que cobriam as grandes janelas do lugar, fazendo uma penumbra de escuridão cobrir o ambiente.

Ela passou a mão pelo seu vestido, que era negro e sem mangas, com cinco laços na frente que iam do pescoço até cintura, com laços atrás que pareciam formar um espartilho. Ela tirou os sapatos que usava e os jogou frente a porta, junto a sua jaqueta e saiu à procura de seu parente.

Samiho - Touya! Apareça! Orochimaru morreu.

Ela falou com sua voz um pouco elevada que ecoou suavemente pela casa. Ela estava destrançando seus cabelos, que soltos chegavam exatamente ao fim de suas costas.

Então veio correndo um rapaz, que ficou parado no topo da escada.

Ele tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos azuis, usava uma camisa e uma calça social, ambas as peças da cor negra, seus pés estavam descalços e sua face era de surpresa.

- O-Orochimaru-sama esta morto, Samiho-sama?

Samiho - Sim. Foi assassinado, e eu quero ajuda para descobrir quem o matou e dar um merecido fim a essa pessoa.

- Entendo... Acredito que meu mestre lhe dará toda ajuda que desejar Samiho-sama, e sei que Zetsu não poderá negar nada afinal...

Samiho - Eu sou a dona legal dele, depois que Orochiamru me presenteou com ele.

- Da mesma forma que ele me presenteou com Kankurou. Então meu primo esta morto, querida prima?

Samiho e aquele rapaz no topo das escadas voltaram-se para ver quem chegavam, mesmo conhecendo-o apenas pela voz.

Era um rapaz, apesar de sua delicada aparência andrógena, seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve, arrepiados e bagunçados (N.A.:Sabe o cabelo do Sasuke? Um pouco mais levantado.), pelo seu albinismo, como o da prima, sua pele era branca como leite puro.

Seus olhos negros brilhavam de forma diferente naquele dia que já tinha o sol se pondo àquela hora, sua delicada face mostrava-se fria e concentrada. Pelo visto, a notícia da morte de seu primo não agradara muito aquele rapaz, que sempre estava com um belo e puro sorriso em sua face.

Ele usava um suéter de gola alta e mangas compridas, na cor branca, e uma calça jeans clara que lhe caiam perfeitamente.

Samiho – Touya... Vamos encontrar o assassino de meu irmão e mata-lo.

Touya - Como quiser, querida prima. Kankurou venha! Ajude-me a pegar mais livros na biblioteca.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e roupas negras voltou-se para o jovem albino, Touya.

Kankurou - Sim, mestre Touya.

Sabaku no Kankurou, no passado fora pertencente ao trio de assassinos Irmãos Sabaku, e pelas suas habilidades ele e seus irmãos foram convocados com a promessa de tudo que poderiam desejar.

E receberam a morte.

Mas não a morte para a libertação da alma, mas a morte para ser aprisionado na forma de um frágil boneco de porcelana, apenas esperando para servir a quem o tivesse.

E seu dono era aquele rapaz a quem seguia agora... Touya Minami.

Enquanto isso Samiho os seguiu apenas até a porta de seu quarto, onde entrou e trancou a porta.

- Samiho-sama?

Ela virou-se para ver quem a chamara. Era Zetsu, quem o visse diria que ele é um homem realmente estranho, talvez uma aberração ou mutante.

Metade de sua face era pintada de negro, a outra metade era branca, e havia como um par de folhas que ficavam dos lados de sua cabeça, lembrando a aparência de uma planta carnívora, ele usava uma longa capa negra sem aberturas e que ia até seus pés.

Samiho - Eu fiquei tão alterada a ponto de você sair de seu "estado inútil"?

Estado inútil... Era como Samiho Tols se referia a condição de boneco de porcelana que Zetsu e Kankurou assumiam quando não eram necessários.

Zetsu - Sim, Samiho-sama.

Samiho - Vá passear pela casa, eu preciso pensar.

No momento seguinte foi como se Zetsu fosse engolido pelo chão, e lá estava Samiho, sozinha em seu quarto.

Havia tanto a se pensar...

E por alguma razão, primeiramente, lhe veio uma lembrança.

* * *

Lá estavam ela e Touya, mais jovens, naquela mesma casa, mas precisamente na biblioteca. 

A biblioteca era consideravelmente grande, mas não era algo que surpreendesse muito. Porem era bem recheada com os mais raros e desconhecidos exemplares inimagináveis, e era o lugar favorito do mais velho da casa: Orochimaru.

Touya - Primo, pra que tanta enrolação?

Orochimaru - Seja paciente. Tenho um presente para vocês.

Samiho - Presente?

Orochimaru vinha carregando um par de caixas de aparência velha, e sobre elas haviam vários pergaminhos, livros e papeis antigos e algumas anotações.

Orochimaru - Aqui esta! Peguem e divirtam-se, estou atrasado para o colégio.

E mal entregou as coisas aos jovens parentes e saiu da biblioteca, logo saindo da casa em direção ao trabalho.

Touya - O presente deve estar nas caixas.

O garoto albino sorria docemente enquanto pegava uma das caixas para si, logo a abrindo e vendo o boneco de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, camisa e calça social negros assim como os sapatinho que o boneco usava, e com o boneco de porcelana dentro da caixa, estava um estranho objeto, era todo envolto por faixas e de um lado havia como se fosse cabelos espetados.Mas o que mais chamara a atenção eram as pinturas em roxo na face do boneco.

Touya - Um boneco e... Uma coisa estranha.

Touya segurou o boneco e viu na tampa da caixa algo inscrito, era um nome.

Touya - Sabaku no Kankurou?

Samiho - Este daqui é Zetsu.

A garota passava o olhar em algumas das anotações, estranhando muito o que lá estava escrito, e em uma de suas mãos segurava o estranho boneco preto e branco que usava uma capa negra que lhe cobria todo o corpo, e com bizarras folhas dos lados de sua cabeça.

Samiho caminhou até seu primo e colocou os dois bonecos lado a lado no chão, então sua voz soou imponente e autoritária.

Samiho - Ordeno que assumam sua forma original.

E uma cegante luz veio de um dos bonecos, e tudo aconteceu rapidamente.

O boneco de Samiho, Zetsu, ficou coberto de luz e a luz cresceu até tomar uma forma maior, e em um piscar de olhos lá estava o boneco, só que em uma forma humana.

Touya estava boquiaberto e Samiho tinha os olhos levemente arregalados.

Zetsu - A senhorita é minha mestra?

Samiho - Sim...

Zetsu - Eu sou Zetsu, um dos primeiros bonecos a serem criados. Sinto muito se minha apresentação não é tão bela quanto à dos demais, já aperfeiçoados, bonecos.

Samiho - Touya, mande seu boneco virar gente!

Touya - Sim!

O rapaz respirou fundo um segundo e ficou observando o boneco parado no chão, a poucos passos de si, enquanto Zetsu, o boneco recém transformado em gente, observava o ambiente ao seu redor, tentando adaptar-se a ele.

Samiho estava com os olhos grudados nas anotações, livros e pergaminhos que Orochimaru deixara junto dos bonecos.

Touya - Kankurou, vire uma pessoa!

O boneco chamado Kankurou brilhou de forma ofuscante, e a luz ergueu-se alguns metros do chão, logo a luz cresceu até tomar a forma de uma pessoa alta.

Assim que a luz diminuiu, mas ainda cobrindo as partes importantes do corpo masculino, pode-se ver que era um rapaz claro, de curtos e rebeldes cabelos castanhos e com seus olhos fechados.

Fitas de luz vieram do nada e envolveram-se no corpo do rapaz e em um passe de mágica transformaram-se nas roupas negras que o boneco usava.

Primeiro foi à calça negra, depois a camisa e por fim os sapatos lustrosos.

E assim que ele pousou no chão, de forma elegante, seus olhos abriram-se revelando sua bela cor azul escura.

E caindo do nada veio aquele estranho objeto enfaixado que estava com o boneco de porcelana antes, caindo bem ao lado de Kankurou, que colocou sua mão direita sobre ele para que não tombasse.

Kankurou - Sou Kankurou, irei servi-lo, mestre.

Touya virou-se procurando a expressão de sua prima, e viu como ela tinha os olhos fixos em Kankurou.

Os olhos dela, que brilhavam em vários tons azulados, estavam fixos nos azuis escuros, que reluziam em curiosidade pelo novo mundo em que acordara.

E foi naquele momento em que eles entraram na confusão de estarem envolvidos com esses estranhos e antigos bonecos.

* * *

Samiho - Touya fez tanto escândalo quando você chegou irmão. Poderia dizer que foi... Divertido. Kankurou e Zetsu foram presentes perfeitos. 

Ela sussurrava com sua inalterável voz, enquanto observava o retrato sobre sua cômoda, onde estava ela ao lado de seu irmão, em frente as portas de entrada da mansão.

Samiho - Acho que nunca lhe agradeci por ter dado eles a nós.

Ela se jogou sobre sua cama de lençóis brancos, enquanto seu olhar ainda estava fixo na foto em sua cômoda.

Samiho - Eu vou matar quem te tirou de mim, irmão... Eu juro.

E seus olhos fecharam-se, enquanto ela acalmava seus poucos sentimentos e seus muitos pensamentos que lhe atormentavam.

Precisava descansar.

* * *

Em uma das ruas daquela cidade, você encontraria uma curiosa loja com as paredes da frente pintadas em vermelho-vinho, e belas letras negras mostrariam os dizeres "Uchiha's Antiguidades", as duas vitrines, uma de cada lado da porta com a placa que indicava "aberto" ou "fechado" estavam cheias de objetos interessantes, de espadas e vestidos, até brinquedos antigos e toda uma coleção dos mais variados objetos. 

Em seu interior, em um dos cantos daquele lugar forrado, não por lixo, mas sim por história, uma das antigas estantes estava sendo ocupada por uma bela coleção de antigas bonecas de porcelana.

Seus coloridos olhinhos de vidro, e seus rendados e diversos vestidos e roupinhas eram um pedido para serem compradas...

Mas não seria possível ter a garantia de comprar uma dessas bonecas e levar para casa, não um belo brinquedo ou peça para a decoração, mas sim um antigo guerreiro, ou guerreira, que viveu nos tempos do feudalismo japonês...

Sasuke - Nosso tio logo vai chegar. Qual o seu grande plano, Itachi?

Itachi - Tenha calma meu pequeno e tolo irmão menor! Agora, Obito, faça de uma vez! Você disse que ela era sua, a gora já foi!

Estavam as seis pessoas no térreo da loja-casa, Itachi, Sasuke, Obito e Tobi, todos usando jeans escuras e blusas de mangas curtas de cores variadas, como preto (Itachi e Sasuke), vermelho (Obito) e laranja (Tobi). Tobi usando sua máscara e Obito suando seus óculos de mergulhador.

E lá também estavam o boneco Axel Lutz Namidaharu, usando as roupas que o irmão de seu mestre lhe dera, a blusa negra de mangas longas, arregaçadas agora até seus cotovelos, que ficava colada ao seu corpo, junto de uma calça jeans azul escura e a cartola azul permanecia intocada na cabeça laranja fosforescente do boneco de cabelos alaranjados, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, fazendo as pontas do cabelo passarem um pouco de seus ombros.

Os olhos azuis safira do boneco hora se fixavam em seu mestre, que parecia um pouco irritado e cansado com tudo que acontecia, e hora para a outra boneca que fora despertada naquela loja.

Tomato Tori, a boneca de Tobi, a boneca de cabelos curtos e chaneis em uma cor ruiva e de pele levemente bronzeada, seus olhos vermelhos eram belos e brilhantes. Ela usava sua roupa lolita, seu vestido tomara que caia de cor bege com detalhes negros e com sua capinha que vai ate os cotovelos de gola alta, com a mesma cor e detalhe do vestido. Em seus pés estavam sandálias plataformas pretas, com suas meias na mesma cor.

Sobre sua cabeça estava sua cartola preta com detalhes beges e ela segurava firmemente seu guarda-chuva de cor bege e detalhes pretos, o deixando apoiado sobre um de seus delicados ombros.

Sua meiga face parecia serena enquanto estava posta sentada no balcão, ao lado de seu mestre Tobi, que estava a alguns passos de distância do irmão, que encarava a boneca posta no chão.

Obito - Eu sei que disse que ela minha, mas... Quer dizer que agora já era?

Tomato - Sim! Ela é sua e você vai ter de dar ordens para ela! Como Tobi tem de fazer para Tomato!

Tobi - Tomato-chan, não precisa ficar obedecendo Tobi!

Tomato - Mas obedecer Tobi-sama é o dever de Tomato-chan!

Os outros Uchihas observavam aquela conversa... Aqueles dois combinavam.

Sasuke - Mais um... Na próxima vida, se eu for parente de vocês, vou me suicidar.

Itachi - Também te amamos. Hei! Obito, ACORDA A DROGA DA BONECA DE UMA VEZ!

Obito - Haaaa, não grita! Boneca, a-acorda!

A boneca de grandes olhos azuis e cabelinhos loiros, bem compridos e cacheados, e coma franja lisa e um pouco curta, acima das finas e perfeitas sobrancelhas tinha os olhos de vidro bem delineados e os lábios de porcelana bem pintados de um bonito vermelho.

Sua roupinha era um belo vestido cor-de-rosa, com babados brancos e forma de espartilho no busto. O fundo do espartilho é branco e as fitas são cor-de-rosa. Suas meias iam até os joelhos, com renda na altura deles, uma tiara de renda na cabeça e, completando o quadro, havia uma rosa presa ao pulso direito da bonequinha.

Mas não houve nenhuma reação da boneca.

Sasuke - Que droga Obito. Eu já disse: o nome da boneca é Marrie Yuki, chame-a pelo nome.

Obito - Como você sabe o nome dela?

Sasuke - Olhe nas costas dela, tem escrito.

Obito - Certo, certo... Senhor Especialista em Bonecos Loucos...

Tomato e Axel - NÃO SOMOS LOUCOS!

Obito - Puf... Marrie, venha de uma vez!

E finalmente uma reação aconteceu.

A boneca brilhou e a luz se expandiu, tomando a forma de uma garota media, os cabelos longos e cacheados chegavam até suas mãos abaixadas, seu corpo nu era coberto por uma luz misteriosa que ofuscava a visão das partes intimas da garota.

Laços de luz vindos do nada se enrolaram na jovem e em um piscar de olhos transformaram-se nas peças de roupa.

O vestido lolita rosa, com a parte de cima em espartilho branco de fitas rosadas, as curtas mangas cheias e o saiote que chegava até seus joelhos. Os babados por todo o vestido eram do mais puro branco. As meias da garota chegavam ate seus joelhos.

Com um suave movimento ela ergueu o pulso direito para frente, e piscantes brilhos se acumularam lá, até que com um forte piscar lá surgiu uma rosa presa ao seu pulso.

Do nada caiu uma tiara de rendas rosadas e brancas na cabeça loira da garota, e assim que isso aconteceu, ela abriu seus grandes olhos azuis e um doce sorriso se fez em sua face, causando uma adorável covinha em sua bochecha direita, enquanto ela dava seus primeiros passos com suas pernas finas e seus pés vestidos com sapatos de boneca brancos.

Marrie - Sou Marrie Yuki, é um prazer conhece-los!

Era visível que a garota, além de aparentar ter quinze anos, tinha o busto farto, apesar dos quadris e ombros estreitos.

Obito - O-Olá, eu sou seu dono!

Marrie - Olá, dono-sama!

Obito - Me chamo Obito!

Marrie - Olá, Obito-sama!

Obito - Me chame só de Obito...

Marrie - Olá, Só-De-Obito-sama!

Os presentes não sabiam se riam ou se interferiam naquela cena.

Obito e Marrie prometiam ser uma dupla tão incrível quanto Tobi e Tomato já mostravam ser...

Sasuke - Repito pela ultima vez que nosso tio logo vai chegar. E agora temos mais uma boneca. Qual seu plano, afinal, I-ta-chi?

Itachi - Se quer tanto saber, eu vou dizer ao nosso tio que-

Kakashi - Que festa é essa, garotos?

Kakashi entrava pela porta da frente, fazendo o sino da porta fazer seu costumeiro ruído. Ele estava com uma calça bege e um casaco marrom fechado e segurava três caixas de pizza fechadas.

Itachi - Chegou cedo, ainda nem estamos reclamando de fome... Essa garota com Obito é Marrie, ela é deficiente mental e seguiu Obito até aqui. Aquela garota ali é Tomato, mãe do filho de Tobi. E o garoto é Axel, namorado do Sasuke!

Obito, Tobi, Tomato, Sasuke e Axel - COMO É?!

Marrie - O que?

Sasuke quis correr até Itachi e espanca-lo até a morte, mas estava perplexo de mais pela besteira dita por seu irmão, para ter uma reação rápida. Tobi e Obito estavam quase gritando.

Tomato fazia um meigo biquinho mostrando sua irritação.

Axel estava dividido entre esperar um comando de Sasuke e correr em direção de Itachi lhe acertar alguns golpes pela mentira.

Kakashi simplesmente caminhou até o balcão, depositando as caixas de pizza ao lado da garota lá sentada. Antes de se afastar ele ficou um segundo encarando o ventre da jovem.

Logo foi até Tobi, que se afastara alguns passos, mas Kakashi ficou frente a frente com ele e acertou com todas as forças um cascudo no topo da cabeça do rapaz.

Tobi - AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIÊÊÊÊ!

Tomato levantou-se do balcão e acertou com sua sombrinha a cabeça de Kakashi, que não reagiu ao golpe.

Então o Hatake caminhou para perto de Axel, que se colocara frente à Sasuke, o que só piorava a situação dos pensamentos de Kakashi.

Kakashi - Axel, esse é seu nome, não?

Axel - S-Sim...

Sasuke - Kakashi, o It-

Kakashi - Já vai ser sua vez, Sasuke. Axel... Me responda uma coisa, sim?

Sasuke engoliu seco, enquanto Axel respirava fundo.

Axel - Claro.

Kakashi - Qual sua renda mensal?

Axel - C-Como?

Kakashi - Se for boa, pode ficar com Sasu-chan. Se não, você estará proibido de tocar no nosso garotinho. Entendido?

Sasuke - Tio, ele não é meu namorado.

Kakashi - Amante?

Sasuke - Não.

Kakashi - Ficante?

Sasuke - NÃO!

Kakashi - Hm... Ainda assim, qual a sua renda mensal, Axel-kun?

Sasuke - KAKASHI!

Nada como momentos familiares com falsos namoros gays e uma falsa gravidez para abrir o apetite.

* * *

A lua estava alta no céu, que não passava de um manto negro com algumas poucas estrelas visíveis por causa da poluição que cobria os céus. 

Aquela rua estava deserta àquela hora.

Ou pelo menos, deveria estar.

Duas figuras caminhavam lado a lado por lá, com os baixos prédios cobrindo a luz da lua e impedindo que fosse visível ver suas figuras.

Mas se alguém estivesse lá para presenciar os próximos acontecimentos, veria que se tratava de duas garotas pela silhueta pouco visível.

- Eu te expliquei o que fazer. Ponha em prática agora.

- Sim.

As duas estavam paradas frente a uma joalheria fechada.

Uma delas deu um passo à frente e puxou algo que não poderia ser bem visto na escuridão.

Mas logo tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que não havia mais importância...

* * *

Yuki B - Olá todo mundo! Gostaram do capítulo de hoje? Bem, quem se importa com a opinião de humanos? 

Fafi – Cof cof...

Yuki B - Quer dizer... Bah! Vamos pra surpresinha de hoje! Eu começarei a fazer entrevista aos nossos queridos personagens! Ou seja, **se você tem uma ficha aceita aqui, fique esperto e de olho em sua caixa de e-mails!**

Fafi - Estarei contatando vocês, enviando as perguntas por e-mail. Enviem quando puderem e pensem bem nas respostas. Lembrem-se: são entrevistas aos seus personagens!

Yuki B - Vamos ao nosso primeiro entrevistado! O boneco Axel!

X

Yuki B - Depois da autorização de Larry-sama consegui fazer uma entrevista com Axel-kun! Foi uma conversa agradável e blá-blá-blá, vamos lá, roda a fita!

**3**

**2**

**1**

Yuki boneca e Axel estão sentados em um cenário de talk show, com sofás vermelhos. Enquanto isso Larry A. K. McDowell e o espírito de Orochimaru estão nos bastidores.

YT (Yuki Tooki) - Olá, Axel-kun!

Axel - Olá n.n

YT - Como você se sente sendo, além de primeiro boneco a se transformar em humano e ter uma aparição que valha a pena na fic, o primeiro a ser entrevistado?

Axel - Hm... É uma honra para mim. n.n Principalmente por uma moça tão kawaii e simpática como você. n.n

Orochimaru, nos bastidores, cruza os braços e roda os olhos.

Orochimaru - Faça-me o favor... ¬¬

Larry - Quieto! XD

Voltando a entrevista...

YT - KYYYAAAAA!!! AXEL-KUUUN, EU SOU SUA MAIOR FAAAAAN!!! Cof, cof... Digo...

Yuki boneca pigarreia e abre um sorrisinho amarelo.

YT - Você é tão educado Aexel-kun! Mas como você se sente com seu novo dono, Sasuke-sama?

Axel - Ah... Eu... Eu acho que o Sasuke-sama não gosta muito de mim...

Axel, em um momento super fofo, abaixa a cabeça, triste.

Axel - Eu não sei o que fiz para ele agir dessa maneira...

Ele respira fundo e levanta a cabeça, sorrindo de forma radiante.

Axel - Mas vou fazer de tudo para ele começar a gostar de mim! O Sasuke-sama é realmente importante pra mim! O

YT - A-Axel-kun é r-realmente f-fofo... Mas, Axel-kun, você já tem suspeitas de quem será seu par romântico na história?

Axel - M-Meu par romântico? Bom... n.n'' Eu não faço idéia... n.n''' Pode dar uma dica? -

YT - Uma dica? Oh, bem...

Yuki puxa um as anotações super secretas da autora e começa a folhear.

Yuki - Ele vai trazer muitas encrencas pra você. Mas ele te ama!

Axel - Oh... Então vai ser um garoto? n.n

Larry entra correndo no cenário e acerta um pedala em Axel.

Larry - É lógico que sim, tapado! D'

YT - D-DROGA! Fafi-sama vai me matar...

Fafi, a camerawoman, se afasta da câmera e começa a colocar munição em uma espingarda.

Axel - Ah...! Não tem problema. Eu juro que não conto pra ela. n.n

Axel da uma piscadela que faz a autora parar o que esta fazendo para sair correndo e gritando "Que fofura!" pelo estúdio a fora.

YT - Que alívio... Axel-kun, o que você espera de seu futuro na fic?

Axel - Hm... Principalmente que o Sasuke-sama aprenda a gostar de mim. ;-; Mas fora isso... Acho que um pouco de emoção e ação não faz mal a ninguém. :3 Um romancezinho também não mata... Hehe. n.n' Mas eu confio na Fafi-sensei. Sei que ela tem boas idéias para meu futuro. -

YT - "Boas idéias"... Eu chamo aquilo de "fujam para as montanhas antes que ela te pegue"! Puf, minha criadora da medo!

Fafi votla ao estúdio na hora em que a Yuki boneca esta falando.

Fafi - Eu to aqui, sabia?

YT - Eu amo a Fafi-sama!

Axel - Nyaha... x3 Não pode ser tão ruim assim. 3

YT - Axel-kun, eu gostaria de encerrar esta entrevista com uma ultima pergunta: quem você acha que matou Orochimaru?

Axel - Bem... Acho que isso é muito relativo, já que não há muitas pistas, mas muitos suspeitos. o.o' Eu apostaria na irmã dele... Mas não sei se quero me arriscar. n.n

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar...Orochimaru se revira no túmulo.

YT - Obrigada pela maravilhosa entrevista, Axel-kun! E obrigada por aparecer Larry-sama e... Espírito ou defunto de Orochimaru... Sama... Nos vemos em uma próxima!

Axel - Disponha, Yuki-chan! n.n Estamos aqui para isso! nOn

Orochimaru - Diga isso por você. ¬¬

YT - O próximo entrevistado será a senhorita Tomato-chan! Até lá!

Fafi - E fiquem atentos para o e-mail com as perguntas para a entrevista!

* * *

Yuki B - Eu sou mesmo uma estrela... Mas agora vem a pior parte... Primeiro, tenho de agradecer a Larry A. K. McDowell pelo sobrenome "Akaharu"! Agora os agradecimentos as reviews... 

Yuki boneca pega uma grande bandeira branca escrita: "OBRIGADO!".

Yuki B - Obrigado pelas reviews! Meriyasu, Paty-kon-chan, Anjo Setsuna, Rodrigo DeMolay, Mcjunior, Miih-chan, Larry A. K. McDowell, Gu3Mii, Mari Sushi, Svit-chan, Etecetera, Wuahana, Sary-chan, teca-chan, Kahuna Me, Yusuki SUky Chan, Hanna Yin-Yang, sakusasuke, winry-fma-girl, Brande/Bu-chan!

Yuki B - E não vamos esquecer de agradece Yusuke-Sumy-Chan por ter betado a fanfic!Graças a você esta procaria continua vindo...Alguém conhece um bom matador de alugel?Cof, cof...Mas,a té apróxima.Se houver uma próxima.MUWHUAHUUHAHUAUHHAU!!!

-_ Venho sobrevivendo ao dia-a-dia ouvindo musica e pensando no amanhã...Não, isso não é pra ser poético nem nada, é sério.Eu fico pensando no almoço do dia seguinte na aula de português de hoje...Bizarro...Bizarro..._ -

**HEI!VOCÊ!**

**Você acha que alguma musica combina com esta fanfic?Então envie sua dica por review, tendocanto/banda e a musica indicada, e tenha seus quinze segundos de fama tendo seu nome e sua dica sendo anunciados no topo da fic!**

Até a próxima!


	5. Quatro bonecas

Yuki Boneca – Primeiramente, pedimos perdão a todos.

Yuki Humana – Demorou muito, não foi?

Fafi – Sim, tudo porque eu sou uma inútil...Perdão por fazer vocês esperarem!

Yuki's e Fafi aparecem de kimonos tradicionais fazendo reverência em um cenário com monte Fuji no fundo, flores de cerejeira caindo e com todas gritando "PERDÃO!".

Yuki H – Mas hoje, com minha incrível e tão esperada volta, teremos mutias surpresas!

Yuki B – Primeiro, claro, a fic.Que demorou séculos pra vir...

Yuki H – Logo depois, as músicas indicadas por vocês, leitores!**Tenham seus 15 segundos de fama e envie uma música que combine com essa fic maluca!**

Yuki B – Ainda teremos a **Entrevista do Capítulo!Nossa entrevistada da vez é a boneca Tomato!**

Yuki H – Também pedimos que você **participe da comunidade Fanfics de Fichas/Interativas!Damos o link no final da página!**

Yuki B – Tem os meus malditos agradecimentos a todos que mandaram reviews...

Yuki H – Por último, o pedido final de desculpas pelo atraso imperdoável de Ningyo.

Fafi – Aproveitem a fic e me perdoem pela minha demora!

* * *

Kakashi - Então... Se vocês não são o que Itachi disse, quem são vocês?

A pergunta veio enquanto todos devoravam as pizzas trazidas por Kakashi. Os jovens, os bonecos e o adulto estavam na sala, no andar superior ao da loja, que no momento possuía a placa indicando "fechada".

Todos devoravam os pedaços de pizza, que já estavam por acabar. Quatro queijos, calabresa e de chocolate, eram os sabores das pizzas trazidas pelo Hatake, e que em sua maioria já estavam nos estômagos de Itachi, Tobi, Obito, Tomato, Marrie, Sasuke e Axel.

Sasuke - Tomato e Marrie são primas, Marrie é órfã e morava com Tomato. Mas elas fugiram de casa porque o pai de Tomato ameaçava agredir-las.

Sasuke falava calmamente, entre mordidas que dava em um pedaço de pizza de chocolate enquanto Tomato e Marrie o observavam.

Tomato tinha cabelos curtos e chaneis em uma cor ruiva e de pele levemente bronzeada. Ela usava sua roupa lolita, seu vestido tomara que caia de cor bege com detalhes negros e com sua capinha que vai ate os cotovelos de gola alta, com a mesma cor e detalhe do vestido. Em seus pés estavam às sandálias plataformas pretas, com suas meias da mesma cor. E segurava em uma de suas mãos um guarda-chuva, bege e de detalhes negros e em sua cabeça estava uma cartola negra e de detalhes beges.

A boneca voltou seus olhos de íris avermelhadas para as íris azuladas da outra boneca, Marrie Yuki.

Esta era loira, de cabelos bem longos e cacheados, de franja curta e lisa e de pele branquinha. Seu vestido era rosa, chegando até seus joelhos e de mangas curtas e cheias, com as fitas e babados brancos. Em seu pulso direito estava presa uma rosa e em sua cabeça estava uma tiara de rendas, rosas e brancas. Seus sapatinhos eram de boneca e na cor branca.

Depois da troca de olhares elas voltaram-se novamente para observar Sasuke.

Enquanto isso Itachi olhava para o lado enquanto o pensamento "depois eu que sou o mentiroso" rodava por sua mente.

Kakashi - Mas e Axel-kun?

Sasuke - É um colega de classe de Itachi que vai dormir aqui em casa alguns dias.

Kakashi ficou um segundo olhando para Axel, que estava sentando entre Itachi e Sasuke no sofá cor de vinho da pequena sala.

Axel usando uma blusa negra de mangas longas, arregaçadas até seus cotovelos, que ficava colada ao seu corpo, junto de uma calça jeans azul escura e uma azul na cabeça laranja fosforescente do boneco de cabelos alaranjados, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, fazendo as pontas do cabelo passarem um pouco de seus ombros. O rapaz ainda tinha olhos azul safiras, calmos e brilhantes.

Kakashi - É bom ver que Itachi-kun não esta andando só com a gangue.

Itachi - Que estranho...

Sasuke - O que foi?

Itachi - Onde estão Tobi e Obito?

Quando se deram conta viram que na sala só estavam Marrie, Tomato, Sasuke, Itachi e Kakashi. Os gêmeos haviam desaparecido do lugar.

Kakashi - Puf, e eu achando que seria uma noite calma... Eu e Sasuke vamos à frente. Itachi, explique o procedimento padrão para os convidados.

Itachi - Certo.

De debaixo do sofá Kakashi puxou uma estranha maleta, assim que a abriu tirou um par de caixas de primeiros socorros, entregando uma a Itachi e outra a Sasuke. Depois tirou um extintor de incêndios e pediu que Sasuke distribuísse os capacetes.

O menor pegou alguns capacetes de segurança, que estavam escondidos em algum canto na sala, logo dando um para cada um da sala.

Kakashi - Vamos ir desligar a energia, para impedir grandes acidentes. Estão todos com as lanternas?

Sasuke e Itachi - Sim.

Os dois Uchihas seguravam cada um uma lanterna que tiraram da caixa de primeiros socorros, enquanto os bonecos olhavam curiosos para tudo aquilo.

Assim que Kakashi e Sasuke sumiram da sala, Tomato foi a primeira a se manifestar.

Tomato - Tomato quer saber onde esta Tobi-sama!

Marrie - Onde esta Obito-sama, Itachi-sama?

Axel - Eu acho que deveria ter ido com Sasuke-sama, estou com um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso!

Itachi - Calem a boca e escutem.

Itachi respirou fundo e logo começou a falar, de forma mecânica, como se estivesse acostumado com aquilo.

Itachi - Vamos procurar por Oibto e Tobi, assim que os encontrarmos devemos ver se o lugar é seguro e logo em seguida capturar os dois. Em caso de incêndio não se deve entrar em pânico e procurar a saída mais próxima. Extintores de incêndio estão estrategicamente posicionados pela casa e loja. Quando a energia for cortada vamos nos manter unidos para evitar grandes acidentes.

Em uma longa pausa uns ficaram encarando aos outros, enquanto Itachi conferia se a lanterna tinha pilhas.

Marrie - Porque tudo isso só por causa de Tobi-sama e Obito-sama estarem sozinhos em algum canto da casa?

Itachi - Quando éramos menores e eles desapareciam assim, bem... Já tivemos sete princípios de incêndio, Sasuke e Obito já tiveram de levar pontos e eu já quebrei uma perna. E Kakashi aprendeu como desativar uma bomba caseira, por segurança.

Tomato - Tobi-sama já explodiu uma bomba?

Itachi - Não... Mas depois de encontrar uma bomba meia montada no armário dele e de Obito, eu liguei para Kakashi e indiquei que ele descobrisse como desativar uma bomba.

Axel - Sasuke-sama vive no meio de loucos...

Itachi - Loucos não...

A luz se apagou e Itachi ligou a lanterna, direcionando a luz para sua face, dando uma aparência assustadora ao moreno, que terminou de falar com voz sinistra.

Itachi - Ele vive junto da família dele.

Os três bonecos sentiram-se estremecer e um mesmo pensamento correu a mente dos três...

_Em que mundo de loucos despertamos?_

Itachi - Vamos encontrar aqueles dois o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém tenha de ir ao hospital essa noite...

Tomato, Marrie e Axel - SIM!

E lá foram eles, procurar pelos gêmeos, enquanto rezavam por suas vidas e sanidade mentais...

* * *

Aoshi parou em meio a um dos corredores e suspirou fundamente, estava andando pela casa desde cedo e ainda não havia tido sinal da boneca.

Aoshi - Talvez a boneca dos Uchihas tenha vindo com algum fungo perigoso e tenha causado a alucinação de que a boneca estava viva... Melhor eu voltar ao quarto e me livrar daquela boneca antes de começar a ver sapos vermelhos gigantes e falantes, ou mesmo garotos ninja com espíritos de raposa no umbigo.

Depois de um segundo analisando o que acabara de falar para o nada, o rapaz loiro que aparentava oito anos se dobrou em altas gargalhadas.

Limpou as lágrimas de riso que estavam no canto de seus olhos com a manga de sua blusa branca e seguiu andando calmamente em direção de seu quarto de tesouros favorito.

Assim que abriu a porta de madeira escura viu o quarto completamente impecável, de ponta a ponta tudo brilhava e refletia sua imagem de tão limpos. E no meio do quarto estava a boneca, Hinata, com seu vestido longo e negro cobrindo todo seu corpo, enquanto suas mãos brancas seguravam uma flanela e um punhal, que estava sendo cuidadosamente polido.

Ela virou-se para ele, fazendo seus cabelos negros azulados remexerem-se levemente com o movimento e o encarou com seus olhos perolados por trás do negro véu que era preso ao chapéu, tão negro quanto o resto da vestimenta, em sua cabeça.

Hinata - E-Eu ví que v-você queria limpar as coisas e... E pensei em l-limpar para você, A-Aoshi-kun.

Ele fechou a porta delicadamente, ficou encarando a madeira da mesma, respirou fundo e voltou a abrir a porta, vendo a garota de negro, o quarto incrivelmente limpo e bem arrumado e os olhos perolados sobre si.

Parecia que era tudo realidade mesmo...

Aoshi - Fez... Fez um ótimo trabalho, senhorita Hinata.

Hinata - Qu-Que bom que lhe agrado, A-Aoshi-kun.

Aoshi - Senhorita Hinata... Vamos voltar a tomar nosso chá?

Um leve sorriso se fez na face de Aoshi, se não podia escapar do que acontecia, teria de interagir e se adaptar aos acontecimentos. Pelo menos Hinata era uma jovem gentil e doce.

Poderia se acostumar a ter uma amiga junto a si naquela grande e solitária casa.

* * *

A estação de metrô estava cheia como sempre e, assim que a grande e veloz máquina parou e suas portas se abriram, várias pessoas saíram, dando espaço para as várias pessoas que entrariam logo em seguida.

Entre as pessoas que saíam do trem estavam rapaz de cabelos negros arrepiados, usando óculos de lentes escuras. Usava um longo casaco de um verde água acinzentado e calças marrons, seus tênis, que pareciam novos, eram negros e confortáveis.

Em suas costas estava uma mochila negra e atrás dele vinha uma chamativa garota...

Os cabelos negros como o céu noturno sobre suas cabeças chegava até seus joelhos e suas pontas ondulavam-se de forma graciosa, seus olhos possuíam as íris de cor lilás e seus lábios carnudos desenhavam-se em um suave e discreto sorriso.

Seu vestido era visivelmente no estilo lolita, muito popular entre as jovens japonesas, apesar de ser habitual vê-las andando pelas ruas, elas sempre atraíam olhares de todos os cantos.

O vestido era de um azul escuro, com o saiote chegando até o meio de suas batatas da perna e com babados prateados em seu fim, na cintura havia uma fita prateada com um belo laço na parte de trás. As mangas eram longas e no pulso havia mais dos babados prateados. Em sua cabeça ainda havia uma toca em forma de vaquinha, do tipo que poderia ser encontrada naqueles estranhos e barulhentos eventos para os chamados otakus.

O vestido tinha um considerável decote mostrando o colo da jovem, dando destaque ao colar prateado que ela usava, e que possuía um belo e delicado pingente em forma de uma asa branca. Em seu pulso direito também estavam duas correntes de bolinhas prateadas que tilintavam docemente aos movimentos da garota.

Em seus pés estavam sapatilhas negras, e suas meias prateadas reluziam com a luz artificial.

Ela carregava um par de malas sem aparentar nenhuma dificuldade, e vinha seguindo o inexpressível jovem de óculos escuros.

- Shino-sama, está tarde, não quer parar para descansar ou comer alguma coisa? Tenho certeza de que deve haver algum restaurante por aqui.

Shino - Eu estou bem, você que deveria estar cansada. Esta nessa forma faz três dias seguidos e sem dormir. Melhor voltar a forma de boneca.

- Se você acha melhor, Shino-sama.

Discretamente adentraram em um beco, a garota mal colocou as maletas no chão e o rapaz foi surpreendido ao ser agarrado por alguém.

- Melhor passa tudo que tiverem ou o garoto morre!

Era um homem vestido de forma maltrapilha, pressionando um canivete enferrujado no pescoço de Shino, enquanto o segurava firmemente. O rapaz, passado o leve susto inicial, não alterou sua expressão indiferente momento algum.

Shino – Mate-o, Haruhi-san.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto forçava mais o canivete, fazendo um fio de sangue escorrer pelo pescoço do rapaz.

A garota tinha os olhos fixos na cena, mas logo abaixou sua cabeça e uma tenebrosa sombra cobriu seu olhar. Seu doce sorriso desapareceu completamente e assim que ergueu a face seus olhos reluziam frios como gelo.

Ela puxou o pingente de sua corrente e o atirou para cima, e uma forte luz o cobriu enquanto voltava a cair.

O assaltante estava paralisado pela expressão da garota, era como ver um anjo que se mostrara ser um demônio.

A fonte da luz caiu nas mãos da jovem, só que não mais como o inocente pingente, agora era uma longa alabarda, ela era toda prateada e havia detalhes de asas em suas laterais superiores, era uma bela arma apesar de reluzir tão assustadoramente quanto o olhar da jovem que a empunhava.

E em um rápido movimento, o mundo se apagou para aquele homem que seguia um caminho tortuoso.

Shino - Já pode voltar a sua forma de boneca, Setsuna.

O olhar da garota já voltara a ser dócil e o suave sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios, mas agora expressando certa satisfação. Ela ainda segurava a alabarda e não dirigia o olhar para sua vítima, que não se levantaria nunca mais.

Setsuna - Sim, Shino-sama.

Baixo os pés cobertos pelas sapatilhas negras da jovem, um círculo de pura luz se fez, e de lá saíram fitas de luz que cobriam a garota formando um tipo de casulo sobre ela, em alguns segundos o casulo de luz teve uma leve explosão, espalhando brilho ao seu redor, como se vários vaga-lumes estivessem lá presentes.

E onde antes estava a garota, agora simplesmente estava uma pequena e inocente bonequinha de porcelana.

Os cabelos negros que chegavam até a cintura tinham as pontas onduladas, seus olhos de vidro tinham as falsas íris em uma cor lilás e eram grandes e belos. O rosto delicado não chamava a atenção apesar de sua doce beleza, e seus lábios eram pintados levemente de vermelho.

O vestido era de um azul escuro e com babados prateados, na cintura havia uma fita prateada com um belo laço na parte de trás. As mangas eram longas e no pulso havia mais dos babados prateados. Em sua cabeça ainda havia uma toca em forma de vaquinha.

O vestido mostrava o colo da boneca, onde estava um colar prateado com um belo e delicado pingente em forma de uma asa branca. Em seu pulso direito também estavam duas correntes de bolinhas prateadas.

Em seus pezinhos de porcelana estavam sapatilhas negras e a boneca também tinha meias prateadas.

Shino - Parece que já arrumamos confusão nesta cidade.

O rapaz tirava seu casaco, que ficara manchado pelo sangue do assaltante, e o dobrara enquanto o colocava dentro de sua mochila, para jogá-lo fora alguns quarteirões de distância. Ele pegou a boneca e também a colocou dentro da mochila, logo pegando suas malas e saindo para a rua deserta onde estava aquele beco.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, acabou vendo o céu negro sobre sua cabeça, sua blusa negra e sua calça marrom faziam estar quase camuflado naquele ambiente quase nulo de iluminação.

Ele acabou passando por um poste com defeito, que piscava constantemente com sua fraca luz, e assim que estava baixo a ele, o poste se apagou de vez, e mesmo que houvesse alguém naquela rua, ninguém poderia ver para qual direção aquele estranho rapaz seguia.

E ninguém soube quem era o culpado quando, ao amanhecer, encontraram o corpo mutilado em um beco qualquer, em uma rua qualquer, em uma cidade qualquer, que seria palco de grandes acontecimentos, pelo menos para alguns jovens desprevenidos.

* * *

Samiho Tols encontrava-se em seu quarto, jogada sobre sua cama relendo o último volume que comprara de _Loveless_, um mangá yaoi popular entre as jovens.

Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, espalhados pela cama, chegando até o fim de suas costas, sua pele branca como leite tinham um ar quase sobrenatural pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, sendo a única fonte de iluminação do quarto no momento. Seus grandes olhos de vários tons azulados estavam fixos nos quadrinhos do mangá em suas mãos.

A bela jovem estava usando seu pijama, que era uma camisa negra de tecido leve e próprio para uma roupa de dormir, sem mangas e com botões brancos. No lado esquerdo, no peito, havia uma caveira branca bordada. De par havia um pequeno short, do mesmo material da camisa, negro e de barra branca, com várias caveirinhas negras bordadas por sua extensão.

_Hirugaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no shigiri Aishita yui mebaeta a- **(N.A.: Adivinhem que música é essa e de que anime é!)**_

Ela estendeu o braço para sua cômoda e atendeu seu celular, mas não antes de olhar o visor para saber quem estava fazendo a chamada. Assim que atendeu sua inexpressiva voz soou para a conhecida pessoa.

Samiho - Boa noite, Cherry.

Cherry - Boa noite, Night.

Samiho - Em que posso ajudá-la?

Cherry - Estou em uma loja de doces perto da área que você disse que morava, se quiser posso levar alguma coisa para você. Seria nosso primeiro encontro, não soa divertido?

Samiho - Os ânimos não estão bons por aqui.

Cherry - O que aconteceu, Night-chan?

Cherry era ninguém mais que uma garota que a jovem Tols conheceu em um fórum yaoi, acabaram se dando bem e descobrindo que moravam próximas.Mas apesar de terem número do celular uma da outra, seus MSN's e se entenderem como se fossem a mesma pessoa, nunca se encontraram pessoalmente.

Cherry era animada e enérgica, mas sabia ser silenciosa e paciente, e era muito inteligente. Compreendia Samiho perfeitamente e a Tols sentia que essa desconhecida tão conhecida era seu porto seguro em momentos de caos.

Como sempre, Samiho respondeu sem parecer ser algo importante, com total indiferença na voz, apesar do ódio em seu olhar.

Samiho - Meu irmão foi assassinato, Cherry...

Outro detalhe daquela amizade foi que nunca mencionaram seus nomes verdadeiros uma para a outra. Samiho era apenas Night para Cherry, e Cherry era apenas Cherry.

_Cereja..._

Cherry - S-Sami...Ho...

A jovem jogada em sua cama sentou-se ao ouvir os leves fungados que vinham do celular. Suspirou pesadamente e falou, com o tom de sempre.

Samiho - Pare de chorar por mim, Cherry.

Cherry - Você é... É tão forte!

Samiho - Deixe disso. E seu irmão? Você foi visitá-lo hoje?

Cherry - V-Você sabe que, todos os dias, eu vou visitá-lo!

Samiho - O cemitério estava movimentado?

Cherry - Eu vou antes de ir à escola, então nunca é muito agitado.

Uma das coisas que Samiho sabia de Cherry era que esta tinha um irmão mais velho, ao qual era muito ligada.Mas um dia ela, os pais e o irmão estavam voltando para casa de carro durante a noite, e um carro veio na contra mão a toda velocidade. Um grave acidente aconteceu e os únicos que sobreviveram foram Cherry e seu pai.

Samiho - Já que você está aqui perto, venha me visitar...E traga os doces.

Cherry - Certo! Mas... Qual era o endereço mesmo?

* * *

Na zona urbana, em um dos tantos prédios residenciais, em um dos apartamentos, em seu quarto, uma garota estava sentada frente sua escrivaninha.

Seus longos e levemente ondulados cabelos lilases, que chegavam até o fim de suas costas estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus olhos róseos estavam fixos em sua tarefa. Seu corpo normal, com busto um pouco acima da média, estava vestido com um pijama que consistia em uma camisa de mangas longas, bem folgada e uma calça tão folgada quanto à outra peça, tudo na cor lilás. Aquela era Aoi Katsuro.

No momento ela encontrava-se passando um pano úmido por todas as peças das roupinhas do boneco de porcelana que encontrara perdido na rua. O terninho branco, a camisa tão branca quanto e a calça - adivinhem - também branca.

A máscara branca e os sapatinhos negros também foram tirados do boneco, que se encontrava colocado sobre o travesseiro de sua cama.

Os cabelos do boneco eram castanhos, ainda estando presos em um coque, com duas mechas caindo pos seus ombros. Os seus olhos, agora a mostra, eram também castanhos e sua face de porcelana tinha um doce e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Aoi - Haku, quem foi que te deixou tão sujinho?

A jovem, que vira o nome escrito nas costas do boneco, reclamava enquanto tentava tirar pela milésima vez uma mancha escura que estava nas costas do terninho branco do boneco.

Aoi - Logo eu vou ter de ir dormir, amanhã eu termino, ok?

Ela ficou alguns segundo olhando o objeto inanimado que era o boneco, então riu levemente.

Aoi - Que bom que você é compreensivo, Haku!

Naquele mesmo prédio, alguns andares acima, o que Aoi não sabia era que alguém com um futuro ligado ao dela, neste momento, encontrava-se ao telefone.

* * *

Toda Yota ria animadamente enquanto tinha o telefone em mãos, mesmo com o aparelho longe sua face podia ouvir os gritos raivosos de sua amiga de infância e vizinha, que não se encontrava em casa no momento, dizendo que parasse de rir.

Toda - Senhorita Kurumi Asakura, você é um imã de problemas!

Kurumi - Cale a boca...

O rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos, na altura de seus ombros, passou a mão por sua franja enquanto fechava seus amendoados olhos verdes e suspirava, com um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face. Sua aparência delicada porem masculina era encantadora a qualquer um, e seu torso magro, mas definido estava a mostra, já que o rapaz estava sem camisa, apenas usando sua surrada, e com rasgos nos joelhos, calça jeans azul clara, e também andava descalço pelo apartamento.

Em suas costas nuas havia uma consideravelmente grande tatuagem, era uma borboleta negra, com suas belas asas detalhadas em azul. Ao lado da borboleta, bem pequeno estava o kanji de "liberdade".

Toda - Kurumi, só um segundo que eu vou por ração para todo mundo.

Kurumi - Mande um abraço a todos por mim.

Toda - Ok.

O rapaz deixou o celular jogado sobre uma almofada do sofá, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, onde haviam seis potes colocados lado a lado, dois azuis, dois vermelhos e dois verdes, sendo que de cada cor um era de água e outro de ração.

O rapaz pegou três sacos de ração e encheu os potes respectivos de cada animal. Depois ele afastou-se consideravelmente e deu um forte assobio.

Logo, pela porta da cozinha entravam correndo um golden retriever de dourados pelos e olhos castanhos, que voou em seu pote, o azul.

Em seguida um gato de pelos brancos e um olho azul e outro verde, com um correr elegante chegou a seu pote, o vermelho, e miou satisfeito antes de começar a comer.

Toda - Agora vamos buscar nossa lenta, mas querida amiguinha! Snow tome conta do Max!

O gato ergueu a cabeça e virou-se para olhar Toda, logo em seguida miou como se estivesse respondendo à ordem de seu dono.

Toda - Bom garoto!

Logo o rapaz foi até seu quarto onde, em uma das três cestas no canto do quarto, estava uma tartaruga dormindo dentro de seu casco.

Toda – Vamos jantar Bombom?

Ele pegou a tartaruga e a colocou embaixo de um dos braços, enquanto caminhava em direção da gaiola pendurada próxima aos cestos. Lá havia um canarinho amarelo ouro, que encarou Toda com seus olhinhos azulados e deu um doce piado ao dono.

Toda - Já comeu tudo, Caramelo? Bom passarinho!

E, por último, o rapaz foi até o aquário que ficava sobre sua escrivaninha, conferindo se seu peixe estava bem.O peixe dourado nadava ao redor de seu castelo de plástico.

Toda – Nemo, tudo bem com você?

E logo ele voltou à cozinha, onde viu o cachorro deitado no chão, de barriga virada para cima, e o gato preguiçosamente deitado atravessado sobre a barriga do cão.

Toda - Vamos deixar Bombom comendo enquanto eu volto ao telefone. Comportem-se!

O rapaz corre de volta onde havia largado o telefone, e assim que o levou a face começou a falar.

Toda - Conta de novo a história, Kurumi?

Kurumi - Como você é chato... Mas eu conto! Depois de irmos embora do Green Cat, depois de combinarmos quando eu começaria a trabalhar, nós nos separamos e eu fui ao mercado, mas na volta...

* * *

Em uma das ruas comerciais, uma garota carregava um par de sacolas onde estavam algumas coisas que sua mãe pedira que comprasse depois da escola.

Era Kurumi Asakura, com seus cabelos roxos chegando à sua fina cintura, com franja repicada que tampa parcialmente os olhos verdes claros.A jovem média/ baixa tinha curvas bem definidas, quadril largo e busto farto. Pele clara levemente bronzeada. Rosto delicado com lábios finos e levemente rosados.

No momento ela usava seu uniforme escolar, porque não passou em casa para trocá-lo. Era uma saia de pregas xadrezada em cores de preto e cinzas, uma camisa feminina branca e por cima um paletó feminino curto, em um cinza escuro e no lado esquerdo, no peito, o emblema de sua escola. Os sapatos eram negros, do tipo de boneca e suas meias eram brancas, chegando até o meio da batata das pernas.

- Hei!

Ela parou ao ouvir o chamado, por alguma razão sentia que era para ela. Assim que se virou viu algo estranho.

Na calçada estava uma mesa, coberta pro um pano azul escuro cheio de estrelas amarelas estampadas, e sobre a mesa estava uma bola de cristal. Atrás dela estava uma pessoa, de estatura baixa e com uma capa azul escura cobrindo totalmente seu corpo e com um capuz que fazia sombra em sua face.

- Venha aqui, criança!

Um das sobrancelhas de Kurumi ergueu-se já que, pela voz, aquela pessoa parecia ser muito mais jovem que ela.

- Eu vou ler sua sorte!

Kurumi - Sorte?

- Sim! Posso prever até sua sorte no amor!

Kurumi disparou para ficar frente à mesa. Uma coisa que todos que conheciam sobre Kurumi era como ela era azarada no amor, já tentara de tudo: cartomantes, búzios, yin e yang e todo tipo de coisa absurda para encontrar o amor de sua vida.

A pessoa encapuzada puxou um baralho de tarô e puxou três delas, aleatoriamente, jogando sobre a mesa.

Lá estavam às cartas A Torres, O Enforcado e A Lua.

Kurumi ficou encarando as cartas, logo a misteriosa figura.

Kurumi - E então?

- Espera...

De dentro da capa a pessoa misteriosa puxou um livrinho de capa escura escrito: "Cartas de Tarô e seus significados" em letras douradas.

- Eeeer... Aqui diz que você é legal e que merece um presente!

Kurumi - C-Como... É?

A pessoa encapuzada jogou um boneco para Kurumi, logo em seguida, em grande velocidade, amarrou a mesa e a bola de cristal com o pano azul escuro cheio de estrelas douradas e prendeu tudo em suas costas, correndo para longe.

Kurumi encarou a imagem que sumia ao longe, depois o espaço vazio á sua frente, logo então o boneco em suas mãos. Por último levantou a face ao alto e ficou observando as nuvens moverem-se lentamente.

Kurumi - Hã?

* * *

Toda - Esse mundo é de loucos...E como estão as coisas por ai?

Kurumi - Vão bem. Apesar de morar longe, adoro visitar minha tia. Amanhã já vou estar ai, não sinta saudades.

Toda - Pode contar com isso!

Kurumi - Se-

A ligação caiu assim que acabou a luz em todo o bairro.

Toda - Maldito telefone sem fio! Onde esta meu celular?

Assim que fez a pergunta sentiu Max esfregando a cabeça em sua perna. Na boca de Max estava o celular do Yota.

Toda - Obrigado Max.

Ele pegou o celular coberto de baba, mas assim que foi começar a discar a tela do visor mostrou a mensagem "sem bateria" para logo em seguida apagar.

Toda - Alguém lá em cima esta brincando com a minha cara.

* * *

A jovem albina de cabelos ruivos, já presos em sua trança que chegava até seus joelhos, e olhos azuis estava sentada na mesa de jantar, ainda usando seu pijama negro.

Samiho estava comendo lentamente um pedaço de torta de morango enquanto observava, pela primeira vez, Cherry ao vivo.

Ela usava um vestido gohtic lolita negro, de mangas compridas, justo até as cadeiras, onde se alargava, indo até o meio das batatas da perna. O vestido tinha botões negros do pescoço até a cintura, todos fechados. A gola, a barra das mangas e os babados embaixo da saia eram brancos. Calçava botas de cano alto e de cadarços negros que iam por toda a frente da bota que chegava até quase os joelhos da garota. Cherry tinha os cabelos vermelhos como os de Samiho, bem lisos e chegando até sua cintura, e em sua cabeça havia uma pequena cartola branca, com uma fita negra e um pequeno crânio de pelúcia preso ao laço. E os olhos de Cherry eram verdes, um par de esmeraldas.

Cherry estava lá há pouco mais de meia hora, não trocaram quase nenhuma palavra, mas o clima era calmo.

Cherry - Já esta bem escuro, melhor eu ir para casa...

Samiho - Quer que acompanhe você?

Cherry - N-Não é preciso, Night-chan.

Samiho - Tudo bem.

Cherry levantou-se e foi até a saída, seguida por Samiho.

- Senhorita Samiho.

Um jovem vinha em direção das duas, ele usava uma camisa social, calça e sapatos negros. Tinha curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

Samiho - O que foi, Kankurou?

Kankurou - O Senhor Touya mandou-me avisar que já fez a ligação.

Samiho - Certo. Kankurou, esta é Cherry. Ela já esta de saída.

Kankruou fez uma reverência e logo se retirou, subindo as escadarias da entrada. Cherry recolheu sua grande mochila negra, cheia de chaveiros e _buttons_ de animes, mangás e, especialmente, coisas yaoi.

Cherry - Amanhã vou estar no MSN durante a noite. Até lá, Samiho!

Samiho - Até.

Assim que a ruiva sorridente saiu pela porta, Samiho a fechou e foi em direção de onde deixara o prato, o recolheu e levou em direção da cozinha. A casa era tão silenciosa, mas em nada incomodava os primos.

Logo ela estava na metade da escada, indo em direção do quarto do primo, onde discutiriam sobre a tal ligação.

Mas a campainha soou e a jovem tornou a descer para atender a porta, mesmo estando o tempo todo em seu pijama negro.

Assim que ela estava abrindo a porta, Kankurou já estava descendo as escadas.

* * *

Toda Yota, usando sua calça jeans clara, surrada e rasgada nos joelhos e um blusão negro, com capus, bolso de canguru e mangas longas e tênis negros velhos porem conservados, andava lentamente pelas ruas, afastando-se de seu bairro até uma rua onde sabia haver um orelhão que funcionasse.

As ruas estavam escuras e desertas, mas logo o rapaz já tinha chegado onde desejava.

Parou frente o aparelho e começou a procurar em seus bolsos pelo cartão telefônico, mas teve sua busca interrompida quando alguém o puxou para trás, o segurando firmemente e prendendo seus braços nas costas.

Virou o rosto para poder ver seu agressor, e viu que além do que lhe segurava havia outro dois homens, de aparência semibêbada e do tamanho de gorilas que tomaram hormônios.

- Mas que gracinha temos aqui, hihihi...

- Vamos nos divertir muuuuito!

Um dos agressores aproximou-se de Toda e estava prestes a tocar a face do rapaz, que tentava soltar-se a todo custo do que lhe segurava.

Mas antes que um único dedo tocasse Toda, o homem afastou-se gritando de dor por uma faca ter lhe atingido a mão.

A alguns metros de distância estavam os, ou melhor, as culpadas pela faca certeira.

Era um par de garotas, deveriam estar entre 15 e 18 anos.

A primeira tinha os cabelos róseos, chegando até sua fina cintura, e era possível ver o brilho cor de mel que seus olhos tinham, mas em sua face havia uma máscara cirúrgica, tornando difícil reconhecê-la. Tinha um corpo curvilíneo e busto avantajado apesar de ser baixa.

Ela usava uma camisa justa, com o símbolo de um sol, dourado, estampado na frente, e uma calça negra larga. Seus tênis, negros, apreciam ser um pouco maiores que necessário, mas isso não mostrava incomodar a misteriosa jovem.

Ao lado dela estava outra, tão peculiar quanto.

Tinha os cabelos cor de chocolate presos em dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça, usava um vestido lolita cinzento, que ia até seus joelhos, e o vestido tinha muitas camadas de babados brancos, e com suas mangas curtas em estilo bufante, com um largo decote que mostrava seu colo assim como seus ombros. Em sua cabeça estava uma cartola cinza como o vestido, e possuía uma fita negra com um laço do lado direito. Ela ainda usava meias-calças brancas e sapatilhas cinzas em seus pés.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam maliciosos e com sua mão direita ela segurava um grande pergaminho, que deveria ter um metro de altura, apoiado no chão.

- Que meninos maus... Por que não vem brincar com as garotas crescidas e experientes?

A voz da jovem de cabelos róseos veio abafada pela máscara cirúrgica, mas assim que terminou de falar, a morena ao seu lado abriu o pergaminho, puxando ele e deixando alguns escritos à mostra e voltados em direção dos homens lá presente.

- Acabe com eles, Tenten.

Como se fosse magia, facas começaram a ser lançadas, saindo da folha do pergaminho. As facas acertavam diretamente os agressores, sem passar nem perto de Toda, mesmo quando o que o segurava o usou de escudo, as facas passaram ao lado de Toda e acertaram diretamente a face do homem covarde, perfurando seu crânio.

Assim que estava livre, Toda fez o que achou certo e correu em direção das jovens misteriosas. Mas antes de estar próximo o suficiente, elas saltaram para trás, a morena que ouvira chamar-se Tenten fechou o pergaminho e as duas se puseram a correr.

Toda não as seguiu, estava surpreso, assustado, perplexo, impressionado e... Um pouquinho desapontado por não ter sido o cara da sua vida que chegou e o salvou.

Olhou para trás e viu os corpos dos seus agressores, as facas se espalhavam pelo lugar da mesma forma que o sangue lentamente se espalhava pelo chão.

Era a primeira vez que via cadáveres humanos, mas não conseguia sentir pena ou tristeza por eles, já que sabia bem o que tentariam fazer com ele caso suas salvadoras não tivessem aparecido.

Mas desviou seus pensamentos quando avistou o seu objetivo inicial, o orelhão, a poucos passos de distância. Procurou pelos seus bolsos e se deu conta de algo...

Toda - Eu... Esqueci o cartão telefônico.

* * *

Na estação do metrô, Cherry dirigia-se ao banheiro feminino, assim que estava dentro de um dos boxes, puxou seus cabelos ruivos, mostrando que era apenas uma peruca.

Em vez de fios ruivos havia cabelos róseos e, depois de limpar sua maquiagem, quem a conhecesse saberia que, na verdade, Cherry era uma das melhores alunas de certa escola, aquela era Haruno Sakura.

Depois de tirar o vestido e soca-lo dentro da grande mochila junto das botas, ela colocou uma saia de pregas vermelha que chegava até seus joelhos e continuou com uma baby-look branca que já usava por baixo do vestido, colocou seus tênis brancos sem meias e prendeu seus curtos cabelos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Pegou sua mochila e começou a tirar todos os chaveiros e _botons_, colocando em um bolso escondido dentro da própria mochila.

Ela saiu do banheiro e suspirou enquanto seguia em direção da plataforma de seu trem seu celular tocou.

Assim que o atendeu falou docemente.

Sakura - Já estou aqui na plataforma, papai. O trem já vai chegar.

- Que bom, estava ficando preocupado... E como estava sua amiga?

Sakura - Acho que um pouco triste, o irmão dela morreu. Ela não é muito expressiva, sabe?

- Você também passou por uma faze difícil quando aconteceu... _Aquilo_. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso.Estou esperando pro você, não demore.

Sakura - Sim, papai. Até!

Ela desligou o celular e, novamente, suspirou. Nesse momento seu trem chegara. Assim que entrou no vagão, e a porta já estava para se fechar, uma garota conseguiu entrar correndo.

A garota usava uma blusa branca de alças chegando a seu umbigo e uma saia vinho, toda colada e de couro, que chegava até o meio de suas coxas. Tinha botas pretas, de cano alto e sem salto. Por cima de sua blusa ela usava uma jaqueta, de couro e no mesmo tom da saia. Em seu pescoço havia um colar, tipo coleira, de cetim e na cor de vinho também, e umas duas presilhas da mesma cor da saia prendiam sua franja loira para a esquerda.

Seus cabelos eram bem louros, lisos e até um pouco acima de sua cintura. Seus olhos são de um tom vermelho-vinho e levemente puxados para cima, tinha os cílios longos e sobrancelhas finas. Seu corpo era curvilíneo. Seus eram lábios rosados e finos pintados levemente com algum batom róseo. Era uma garota média, meio baixa.

Mas em sua testa havia um losango verde, e assim que a Haruno o viu, reconheceu aquela garota.

Sakura - Aihara Naru?

Naru - Hm? Haruno! O que a dona certinha faz a essa hora na rua? Farreando, é?

Sakura - N-nada disso! Estava visitando uma amiga!

Naru - Amiga? Ou seria um namorado secreto?

Sakura - Não é nada disso!

Naru - Onde você vai descer?

Sakura - Daqui a duas estações.

Naru - Eu também! Que legal, acho que moramos perto uma da outra!

Sakura – Hehe... Parece que sim...

Naru - Hei, Sakura, o que você tem nessa mochila enorme?

Sakura - Há... Aqui? Nada, só alguns livros pra pesquisas!

Naru - Puf... Eu não entendo os nerds...

* * *

Na loja de antiguidades dos Uchihas, a busca já estava durando um bom tempo. Tobi e Óbito estavam bem escondidos em algum lugar da loja.

Itachi, Axel, Tomato e Marrie andavam em uma fileira, com o Itachi na frente e usando a lanterna para iluminar o caminho.

Todos seguiam em passos leves, até que Tomato parou e puxou Marrie, fazendo sinal para esta ficar em silêncio. Então as duas seguiram, separando-se dos outros dois.

Assim que estavam afastadas, escondidas entres as várias prateleiras da loja, Marrie virou-se para Tomato, com dúvida em seus olhos azuis.

Marrie - O que foi Tomato-chan?

Tomato - Tomato teve uma idéia! Marrie sabe como é chato ser uma boneca, não é?

Marrie - Sim... Mas qual a idéia?

Tomato - Vamos ficar separadas dos outros e esperar Kakashi também estar sozinho, então...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da loja.

Kakashi e Sasuke estavam na lavanderia da parte de cima da loja, assim que entravam lá, duas criaturas, com rostos deformados e sangue pelas roupas escuras pularam do nada e gritaram como feras enquanto chacoalhavam os braços para o alto.

Kakashi e Sasuke apenas ficaram encarando inexpressivos os dois. Até que Kakashi começou a rir.

Kakashi - Bela atuação, Obito e Tobi.

Tobi - Droga!

Obito - Achamos que as garotas nos achariam primeiro. Daríamos um susto nelas!

Obito e Tobi tiraram as máscaras, logo em seguida colocando seus óculos de mergulhador e sua máscara laranja, respectivamente.

Kakashi - Vamos ir acender as luzes, rapazes?

Sasuke - Sim, se esses idiotas não forem aprontar mais nada.

E assim eles estavam indo a direção à caixa de energia.

Itachi e Axel, que acabavam de se dar conta do sumiço das bonecas, ouviram os gritos no andar de cima.

Axel - Sasuke-sama!

Axel já estava a ponto de correr, desesperado, para saber se seu dono encontrava-se bem. Mas Itachi o segurou por um dos braços.

Itachi - Pode ficar tranquilo. Kakashi esta com ele.

Axel - Mas Sasuke-sama-

Itachi - Fique TRAN-QUI-LO.

Itachi largou a lanterna, para segurar os dois ombros de Axel.

Itachi - Não seja superprotetor. Sasuke já passou por muita coisa e sobreviveu.

Axel - Mas... Ele é meu dono. Eu tenho de protegê-lo.

Itachi - O que acha de primeiro ser amigo dele? Ele ainda esta confuso com tudo isso. Ele não é muito comunicativo e fechado com estranhos. Mas ele pode ser muito amigável depois de conhecer alguém melhor.

Axel -... Sasuke-sama não gosta de mim.

Itachi - Se você for amigo dele, ele não vai mais se importar que você o proteja, porque amigos protegem uns aos outros.

Axel - Você acha que... Eu e Sasuke-sama podemos ser amigos?

Itachi segurava Axel bem próximo a si, e ouvia a fala levemente infantil e insegura do ruivo. Itachi já sabia que Axel era alguém doce e gentil desde que colocou os olhos nele.

A lanterna caída no chão iluminava apenas os pés dos dois.

Itachi estava aproximando sua face, lentamente, da de Axel até que...

As luzes foram acesas. Nesse momento Axel afastou-se de Itachi e recolheu a lanterna no chão, a chacoalhando com força em seguida.

Axel - Como apago isso?

Em seguida ele virou a lanterna para si e tentou soprar, mas nada tinha resultado.

Itachi apenas suspirou e respondeu as dúvidas de Axel.

Itachi - Aperte o botão na base...

* * *

Samiho - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Parado frente à porta estava um rapaz de blusa negra, calças marrons largas e cabelos negros arrepiados. Apesar da escuridão ele usava óculos escuros, ele tinha uma mochila em suas costas e carregava malas.

- Estou aqui por causa da morte de Orochimaru.

Os olhos de Samiho se arregalaram tão levemente que não se pode notar perfeitamente e, atrás dela, Kankurou mostrava grande surpresa pelo que ouvira o desconhecido falar.

Kankurou - Q-Quem é você?!

* * *

Yuki Boneca aparece lendo um script e falando sem nenhuma animação.

Yuki B – Obrigada **Yusuke-Suky-Chan** por ser gentil e ser nossa amada beta e motivadora.Sem você não estaríamos aqui.Amamos você.Viva.Viva.

Yuki H – Quanta animação...E também **um grande e meloso obrigado aos nossos leitores e a todos que mandam reviews!Se vocês não estivessem aqui, não teríamos motivos para estar aqui!**

Fafi – Vamos ao nosso primeiro extra!

Yuki B – A minha entrevista com Tomato-chan...

* * *

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

YT - Olá, Tomato-chan!

Tomato: Olaaaaaaa

YT - Já gostaria de começar falando o quanto sou uma fan sua, Tomato-chan!

Tomato: Pq gosta da Tomato?

YT - Bem...Essa parte vai ser excluída da entrevista, vai ser informação sigilosa, ok, Tomato-chan?

Tomato: Claro, claro o

Top Secret

YT - Tomato-chan, o que você espera de seu futuro na fic?

Tomato: Tomato já viu muita coisa na vida. Então Tomato espera uma fic imprevisível como Tomato! Mas Tomato espera sinceramente que nenhuma garota chegue perto do Mestre Tobi! Tomato não gosta das garotas...

YT - Não incentive a autora a cometer mais assassinatos do que os que ela já esta tentada a fazer!

Tomato: Tomato não se importa de matar algumas garotas irritantes + Tomato vai matar com prazer qualquer garota que chegar perto do Mestre Tobi +

Uma aura possessiva rodeia Tomato.

YT – Por favor...Não incentive a autora, você não sabe do que ela é capaz!

Tomato: Na verdade Tomato tem uma ideia o.o A criadora de Tomato...

Tomato aponta para Mari Sushi, no fundo do estúdio, que da um tchauzinho

Tomato:...Diz gostar do Orochimaru, e disse que ele é personagem interessante e odiável. E ela contou também que a autora da fic matou o Orochimaru cruelmente. Então...Tomato esta torcendo por mais mortes! -

Sushi: Eu não sabia que você era tão sanguinária o.o

Tomato: Depois de Tomato matar milhares de pessoas, ver sangue se tornou uma coisa divertida para Tomato

Sushi: Bizarro...Que bom que sou...Sua 'mãe' oõ

YT - Que momento adorável!Mãe e sua filha psicopatamente fofa se reencontram!

Tomato: Mamãe :3

Tomato vai até Sushi e a agarra.

Sushi: Ei, não sou tão psicopata assim ¬¬ Por acaso existe algum psicopata com medo de sangue?u.u E tudo bem que eu quero ter 5 filhos, mas...Me larga Tomato òó

Tomato enche as bochechas e cruza os braços.

Tomato: Não gosto disso!

Sushi: To nem ai ¬¬

Tomato olha pra Sushi indignada.

Toamto: Ei òó

Sushi: Por favor, ignore isso e continue a entrevista o.o

Sushi volta a se sentar no fundo e Tomato volta a cruzar os braços e encher as bochechas.

Tomato: Tomato não gosta de ser ignorada ìí

YT - Tomato-chan, vamos encerrar a entrevista com esta pergunta: Quem você acha que matou Orochimaru?

Tomato: Tomato tem certeza de que foi o Boneco-Colega-Axel-Gay, mas Tomato tem esperanças de que a autora faça alguma coisa mágica e ponha um assassino imprevisível que mata muitas e muitas pessoas...

Sushi: Um serail killer?¬¬

Tomato: Isso o Seria muito emocionante um Serial Killer aparecer. Imagina todos atrás do Serial Killer? A autora poderia ficar famosa /o/

YT - Tomato realmente quer que a autora mate muitas pessoas...A autora vai se empolgar com isso...Kami-sama nos proteja!

Tomato: Muahuahuha 8D

YT - Foi um prazer conversar com você, Tomato-chan!E obrigada por aparecer Sushi-sama!

Tomato: De nada, Tomato que agradece, foi divertido 8D

Sushi: Que isso, entrar de cuinhata nas conversas é uma das melhores coisas do mundo ;D

Sushi:A propósito, melhoras para a Yuki Humana o.o

* * *

Yuki H – Sushi-sama é tão gentil!OBRIGADA SUCHI-SAMAAAAAAAA!

Yuki B – Bah, vamos logo fazer o que temos de fazer...

Yuki H – Bem...A próxima entrevista será feita por mim e será com nosso dono de boneca Toda Yota!

Fafi – Agora é hora dos...

* * *

**15 segundos de fama!**

**A seguir estão as músicas indicadas como que combinando com a fic e as pessoas que as indicaram!**

Anjo Setsuna : **Make a memory - Bon Jovi**

(Trecho aleatório que achei bonito)

If you go now, I'll understand

Se _você se for agora, eu entenderei_

If you stay, hey, I've got a plan

_Se você ficar, ei, eu tenho um plano_

We're gonna make a memory

_Nós tornaremos este momento memorável_

You wanna steal a piece of time

_Você quer roubar um pedaço do tempo?_

You can sing the melody to me

_Você pode cantar a melodia para mim_

And I can write a couple of lines

E _eu posso compor algumas frases_

* * *

Wuahana: **Hana - Orange Range**

(Trecho aleatório que achei bonito)

Hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de

_As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores _

Yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki

_Como em um sonho, era um milagre pra encontrar você _

Ai shiatte kenka shite

_Nos amando, brigando... _

Iron na kabe futari de norikoete

_Nós dois poderíamos escalar qualquer barreira_

Umarekawattemo anata ni aitai

_Mesmo em minha vida seguinte, eu quero te amar _

* * *

Larry A. K. McDowell: **"Minha Boneca me Contou" - 31 minutos(Letra de Álvaro Díaz)**

(Refrão)

Minha boneca me contou

Montão de coisas

Que eu não posso te dizer

Por que contou só pra mim

* * *

Yusuke-Suky-Chan: **Admirável Chip Novo - Pitty**

(Refrão?)

Pane no sistema alguém me desconfigurou

Aonde estão meus olhos de robô?

Eu não sabia, eu não tinha percebido

Eu sempre achei que era vivo

Parafuso e fluído em lugar de articulação

Até achava que aqui batia um coração

Nada é orgânico é tudo programado

E eu achando que tinha me libertado

Mas lá vem eles novamente, eu sei o que vão fazer:

Reinstalar o sistema

* * *

Yuki B – Hora da minha parte "favorita"...

Yuki H – Boa sorte!

Yuki boneca vem com uma enorme bandeira escrito "OBRIGADO".

Yuki B – Obrigado à **Larry A. K. McDowell, Bu-chan, Marih-chann, sakusasuke, Rafa-chan, Meriyasu, Kadzinha, Etecetera, paty-kon-chan, Rodrigo DeMolay, Anjo Setsuna, Rodrigo, 'NarutoBoy', Yusuke-Suky-Chan, winry-fma-girl, Mcjunior, Miiih-chan, Irina-sama, Hanna Yin-Yang, Mari Sushi, Sary-chann e AeroHalfiling** pelas suas reviews!

Yuki H – Pessoal!**Vocês têm orkut?Vocês gostam de fanfics de fichas?Vocês querem ajudar a autora e mais milhares de pessoas?Então participem da comunidade Fanfics de Fichas/Interativas!**

**Link:** http : / / www . orkut . com / Community . aspx ? cmm 48089748

Yuki H – Sua participação é importante para nós!

Yuki B – Que propaganda miserável...

Yuki H – Há sim...**Vocês gostam de fanfics de Saint Seiya?Pois então porque não procuram a fic que inspirou nossa autora a criar **_**Ningyo**_**?**

**Procure Doll de**** Pure Petit Cat**.

**Além de haver também, além de Dolls, Dolls 2, Extra Dolls e Dollz!**

Fafi – Novamente, peço desculpas, perdão, clemência...Pelo meu horrível atraso!Não tenho desculpas pelo que fiz...Mas aqui estou, pronta para tudo que vocês quiserem me xingar!Desculpe o atraso...

Yuki B – Hm...Só sejam gentis agora já que, nessa semana e nas duas próximas, serão semanas de prova...E essa cabeçuda tem de estudar.

Yuki H – Desejem sorte a ela, pessoal!

Fafi – Bem...Acho que por hoje é só!Até a próxima!

_- Estudar...Estudar...Estudar...Ler manga...Estudar...Hm, uma aranha...Estudar...Estudar...AAAAAH!!A ARANHA PULOU!-_

Obs: Isso da aranha pular...Aconteceu...No meio da sala de aula...E eu gritei.

**HEI!VOCÊ!**

**Você acha que alguma musica combina com esta fanfic?Então envie sua dica por review, tendocanto/banda e a musica indicada, e tenha seus quinze segundos de fama tendo seu nome e sua dica sendo anunciados no topo da fic!**

Até a próxima!


	6. Cinco bonecas

- Estou aqui por causa da morte de Orochimaru

Fafi – Sejam todos bem vindos ao novo capítulo de...

Yukis – NINGYO!

Fafi – Mas eu estou tão feliz!Sabem porque?Hoje no curso de japonês a Sensei mostrou uma imagem de uma boneca e nós deveríamos dizer o que era, ai eu gritei bem alto "NINGYO!" e ela e elogiou por saber...E também porque eu sabia todos os membros da família de cor!

Yuki Boneca – Ou seja: sua alegrai não tem nenhuma relação por você ter o novo capítulo de Ningyo pronto para postar?

Yuki Humana – Que foi gentilmente betado pela Yusuke-Suky-Chan, não se esqueça!

Fafi – Vocês não deveriam anunciar o que teria hoje?

YB – Fugindo do assunto?

YH – Depois da fic, anunciaremos quem acertou a pergunta **"Qual era o toque do celualr da Samiho Tols?"!**

YB – Depois, **entrevista com Toda Yota!**

YH – E também, **as musicas indicadas!E tenha você também seus cinco segundos de fama!É só indicar uma música que você ache que combina com Ningyo ou com determinado personagem!**

Fafi – Desejamos bom divertimento a todos nosso leitores!

YB – Apertem os cintos e preparem-se para o novo capítulo!

YH – GO!

* * *

- Estou aqui por causa da morte de Orochimaru.

Os olhos de Samiho se arregalaram tão levemente que não se pode notar perfeitamente e, atrás dela, Kankurou mostrava grande surpresa pelo que ouvira o desconhecido falar.

Kankurou - Q-Quem é você?!

- Sou o herdeiro da família Aburame. Minha família mantinha contato com Orochimaru e ajudávamos com as pesquisas sobre as bonecas de porcelana.

Samiho – Kankurou vá avisar Touya sobre nosso convidado.

Kankurou - S-Senhorita Sami-

Samiho - Agora.

Samiho não gritou, apenas falou com completa calma e frieza e, naquele momento, Kankurou disparou para as escadas, em busca de seu dono.

Samiho - Zetsu.

Atrás de Samiho, do chão, brotou uma estranha pessoa, com uma carapaça verde, uma longa capa negra que lhe cobria o corpo e metade de sua face era preta enquanto a outra era branca. Seus dourados olhos reluziram ao observar Shino, como na esperança de ter um jantar...

Samiho - Por favor, entre, Senhor Aburame.

- Shino.

Em passos calmos o rapaz pegou suas coisas e adentrou na casa, assim que estava dentro fechou a porta atrás de si e fez uma reverência respeitosa a Tols.

A jovem ruiva apenas suspirou e observou a escuridão do exterior por uma janela a entrada. Já estava tarde...

* * *

Na loja de antiguidades dos Uchihas, Kakashi despedia-se.

Kakashi - Caso amanhã tenha aula eu vou ligar mais cedo e avisar vocês.

Kakashi estava parado frente à porta enquanto os rapazes estavam enfileirados, alguns passos de distância, acenando, alguns mais histericamente (Tobi e Obito) que outros (Sasuke e Itachi).

Sasuke - Não se esqueça.

Itachi - Até.

Tobi - Tchau, tio!

Obito - Atééééé!

Na loja também estava um belo rapaz, usando uma blusa negra de mangas longas, arregaçadas agora até seus cotovelos, colada ao seu corpo magro e definido, junto de uma calça jeans azul escura e uma cartola azul cabeça do jovem de cabelos alaranjados, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, fazendo as pontas do cabelo passarem um pouco de seus ombros. Seus olhos azuis safira variavam entre olhar para as jovens que estavam ao seu lado e os rapazes acenando.

Uma das garotas que estavam ao lado do rapaz tinha cabelos curtos e chaneis, em uma cor ruiva, e sua pele era levemente bronzeada. Ela usava uma roupa lolita, um vestido tomara que caia de cor bege com detalhes negros com uma capinha que vai ate os cotovelos, de gola alta e com a mesma cor e detalhe do vestido. Em seus pés estavam sandálias plataformas pretas, com suas meias na mesma cor.

Seus belos olhos vermelhos brilhavam maliciosamente, apesar de sua meiga e doce expressão inocente enquanto girava sua sombrinha negra com detalhes beges em seu ombro direito.

A outra jovem era uma loira de longos e cacheados cabelos, chegando até suas mãos abaixadas. Seu vestido, também no estilo lolita, era rosa, com a parte de cima em espartilho branco de fitas rosadas, as curtas mangas no estilo bufantes, com um saiote que chegava até seus joelhos, e os babados, que se espalhavam por todo o vestido, brancos. Ela também usava meias, que chegavam ate seus joelhos e seus sapatos, no estilo boneca, eram brancos.

Em sua cabeça havia uma tiara de rendas brancas e rosadas e, presa em seu pulso direito, uma bela rosa.

Seus brilhantes olhos azuis reluziam ainda curiosos por tudo ao seu redor, e em sua face seu sorriso causava uma adorável covinha em sua bochecha direita.

E os três estavam em ordem de tamanho, estando primeiro o rapaz, sendo ele alto, da altura de Itachi, logo ao lado a sweet lolita loira, sendo média, mas ainda assim baixa comparada aos rapazes e, por último, mas não menos importante, a elegant-ghotic lolita ruiva, a mais baixa do trio e, aparentemente, a líder.

Axel Lutz Namidaharu, Marrie Yuki e Tomato Tori...

Três antigos guerreiros da época onde os samurais lutavam pela honra, na época onde os melhores guerreiros foram convocados pelos senhores feudais, enganados, e receberam a morte para uma prisão de escravidão..._Eterna?_

E lá estavam eles, apenas observando a estranha ação daquela família tão... Diferente.

Axel - Pobre Sasuke-sama...

Marrie - Que divertido...

Tomato - Hehehehe...

Os rapazes já estavam subindo para seus quartos, enquanto Kakashi fecharia a loja e apagaria as luzes antes de ir embora. Mas assim que o Hatake começaria sua tarefa pôde ver que os três convidados ainda estavam na loja.

Kakashi - O que foi crianças?

Tomato - Crianças?

A ruiva fez seu meigo beicinho, fechando sua sombrinha.

Kakashi - Ficar com o guarda-chuva aberto dentro de casa trás azar.

Marrie - Mas é uma sombrinha, será que tem o mesmo efeito?

Kakashi - Nunca se sabe...

Marrie - Talvez se você segurar ela pra baixo e-

Tomato - Maaaaaaas... Kakashi, Tomato e os outros tem um presente para você!

Kakashi - Presente?

Axel -...Presente?

O ruivo, que apenas observava, ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, curioso por saber o plano daquelas duas "inocentes" garotas.

Marrie - Sim! Kakashi-san merece algo por ser uma boa pessoa!

Kakashi - Hohoho, mas qual seria o presente que vocês me dariam, meninas?

Tomato - É algo para você e para seus amigos!

Marrie, e havia sumido por entre as prateleiras, agora vinha com uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio.

Marrie - Aqui esta Kakashi-san.

Ela colocou a caixa sobre o balcão e Kakashi, sorrindo de forma calma e curiosa, foi ver qual seria o presente que os amigos de seus sobrinhos estavam dando-lhe.

Era uma caixa de pequenas, lindas e adoráveis bonequinhas de porcelana. Havia lá o suficiente para dar uma a cada um de seus colegas professores.

Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar é que no meio daquelas bonecas havia algumas que não eram tão inocentes quanto pareciam.

Entre elas, haviam algumas poucas que eram _especiais_.

Tanto quanto Axel, Tomato e Marrie.

Axel percebeu o plano das garotas no mesmo instante, mas quando tentou manifestar-se, Marrie ficou a sua frente, enquanto Tomato distraía Kakashi, fazendo este ficar virando de costas para os outros dois, mostrando algumas das bonecas da caixa ao mais velho.

Axel - Ma-

Marrie - Axel-kun... Por favor... Entenda. Você gostava de estar como estava antes?

Os olhos azul safira arregalaram-se um segundo enquanto lembrava-se...

Quando você é um boneco sem dono, é como se seu corpo estivesse submerso em escuridão.Caso desejasse poderia ver tudo pelos olhos de vidro, sempre olhando diretamente para frente.

Mas para que ver, provavelmente, a tampa de uma caixa? A mobília de um quarto escuro? Ou ver mais escuridão, de um canto qualquer de um sótão velho e úmido?

Mas assim que se consegue um dono...Ou quando se tem um simples contato humano...

* * *

Axel estava submerso em sua escuridão. Não se podia dormir naquele _mundo_, não se sentia nada naquele _mundo_, não existia nada além dele naquele _mundo_.

_Um mundo de pura de escuridão._

Até que se sentiu quente, mas não se sentiu animado ou surpreso pela possibilidade de conseguir um novo dono, ser _escravo_ de mais alguém.

Passou a observar o mundo _real_, era só mais um garoto que acidentalmente acabou encontrando-o, talvez ele o colocasse de volta no lugar e esquecesse sua existência por se achar grande de mais para brincar de boneca.

Já havia passado por muitos donos, havia aprendido muito, mas sentia-se tão _cansado_.

Aquele estranho rapaz de cabelos curtos, negros e arrepiados, e de olhos cor de ébano o estava levando para algum lugar. E logo estava no quarto deste, que lhe tirou o pequeno terno e tão pequeno quanto camisa, já amarelada e um pouco manchada. E acabou vendo seu nome em suas costas.

- Axel Lutz Namidaharu. Esse foi o nome do seu dono ou... É o seu nome?

E ficou observando, como pôde da posição que fora posto na escrivaninha, o rapaz costurando um rasgo da manga de seu paletó azul marinho...

Agora que tinha visto seu nome, parte do vínculo já estava feito... Era uma das tantas formas de conseguir ser dono de uma boneca _amaldiçoada_. Mas só surtiria efeito caso essa boneca não tivesse dono, como em seu caso momentâneo, a partir do momento em que se diz "esta boneca é minha", ela sendo de ninguém, não haveria como quebrar o vínculo além de matar quem proferiu tais palavras ou quebrar a boneca.

- Droga... Amanhã vai ser o primeiro dia de aula, e tenho certeza que aquele desgraçado do Orochimaru vai ficar me perseguindo, e já estou cansado dos comentários do idiota do Naruto e do Kiba. Mas o maldito do Orochimaru não deveria saber que pedofilia é crime?

O rapaz resmungava enquanto costurava... Era algo triste ver alguém tão jovem já ter o desejo pela morte de outra pessoa.

- Seria bem melhor para mim se ele morresse de uma vez. Esse velho maldito. Seria ótimo!

E ele viu o rapaz observar o serviço final, o paletó já costurado. Então colocou a peça em seu corpo de porcelana e retirou-se do quarto, com a camisa amarelada.

Assim que ele voltou para o quarto deu mais uma olhada em sua direção antes de começar a se trocar, pondo a roupa que usaria para dormir.

Nesse momento Axel parou de ver, seria muito desrespeitoso observar esse que seria seu dono sem roupas.

- Sasu-chaaaaaan! Vem jogar com a gente!

Voltou a ver, curioso, e se estivesse em sua forma de carne e osso estaria corado. Aquele novo rapaz que aparecia, junto de um par de rapazes idênticos, era... Diferente, de uma forma boa e agradável a seu ver.

E assim que estava só no quarto escuro e com a janela aberta acabou tomando sua forma real.

E lá estava ele, Axel Lutz Namidaharu, os cabelos laranja fosforescentes, o terno azul marinho com a calça social da mesma cor, mas seu terno estava aberto, mostrando seu tórax nu pela falta de sua camisa. Sua cartola em sua cabeça e suas espadas uma de cada lado de sua cintura.

Axel - Hora de cumprir o desejo de meu mestre _Sasu-chan_!

E assim pulou pela janela aberta caindo na rua deserta.

* * *

Marrie - Acho que você lembrou-se de como era. É impossível esquecer, mesmo que se fique apenas um segundo lá.

Axel - Sim... Mas v-

Kakashi - Obrigado pelo presente, agora subam, pois já vou fechar e desligar tudo aqui, ok?

Tomato - Siiiim, Kakashi! Mande um olá aos seus tais amigos professores!

Marrie - Já vai, Kakashi-sensei?Até logo, então.

Axel - Hm? A... Até.

E então os três marcharam para a parte superior, onde era a moradia dos Uchihas e, agora, dos três bonecos.

Sasuke - IIITAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Quatro bonecos.

Itachi - Mas Sasuuu-chaaaan!

Na pequena e arrumada sala estavam Tobi e Obito, com seu óculos de mergulho e sua máscara, Itachi com uma expressão arteira porem sarcástica e Sasuke mostrando-se bem irritado. Mas os bonecos viram com surpresa um quinto elemento na cena.

Devia ter uns vinte anos, pouco mais alto que Itachi, tinha cabelos pretos longos e lisos até o fim das costas, presos desleixadamente por uma fita de seda vermelha. Seus olhos azuis claros eram levemente puxados e ele tinha a pele clara. Seu corpo era forte e belo, e sua face era serena e tranqüilizante.

Ele vestia um smoking preto, com um pequeno coração costurado no lado direito do peito. E uma cartola preta com um laço vermelho, e seus sapatos sociais também pretos.

Itachi - Eu também mereço um boneco só pra mim!

Sasuke - Já era difícil cuidar da casa sendo só nós quatro...Agora OITO PESSOAS!

Itachi - Sem problemas! SATOO!

Itachi virou-se apontando em direção de seu boneco.

Satto - Sim, Itachi-sama?

Sua voz era serena enquanto ele observava seu dono e seu novo "lar", notando seus companheiros.

Itachi - Você será encarregado dos afazeres de casa! Lavar, arrumar, cozinhar! Espero ter bons resultados de você, Satoo!

O boneco dos longos cabelos negros bateu continência de forma enérgica.

Satoo - Sim senhor!

Por um segundo Sasuke pareceu pensativo, para logo se manifestar.

Sasuke - Isso vai ser até que bom... Assim não vou ter de estudar e arrumar a casa toda ao mesmo tempo...

Axel - Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Se me pedisse eu poderia ajudar com suas tarefas!

O rapaz de olhos ônix arrastou seu olhar até o boneco que deveria chamar de _seu_, mas logo o desviou, olhando para ponto algum, parecendo pensar em coisas diferentes e sem importar-se em responder qualquer coisa ao ruivo.

Sasuke - Hm...

Tobi - Tem uma coisa perturbando Tobi!

Tomato - O que foi Tobi-sama? Quer que Tomato mate o que te incomoda?

Tobi - Não, Tomato-chan, é uma dúvida!

Obito - Qual sua dúvida?

Tobi - Onde vamos dormir todos nós?

Silêncio mortal.

Itachi - B-Boa pergunta...

Tobi - E se colocarmos as garotas em um quarto e os garotos em outro?

Sasuke - Como vamos por seis pessoas em um mesmo quarto, e ainda por cima pequeno?

Itachi - Três podem ficar na sala! Um em cada sofá e o terceiro no chão! E a mesma coisa no nosso quarto... Já que Obito e Tobi estão cedendo, gentilmente, seu quarto para as senhoritas!

Tobi e Obito - É... HEY!

Sasuke - Já esta tarde... Vamos dormir de uma maldita vez!

E assim se espalharam. Tobi, Obito e Satoo ficaram na sala, cada gêmeo em um sofá e o boneco em um colchonete no chão.

Marrie e Tomato ficaram no quarto de seus donos, cada um na cama do respectivo.

E, finalizando, Itachi, Sasuke e Axel ficaram no quarto dos irmãos, com Axel em um colchonete entre as duas camas.

* * *

Marrie - Tomato-chan, você já teve alguém especial?

Tomato - Sim, Tomato já teve alguém muito especial. Mas nós morremos!

Marrie - Ha...Sim, nós morremos.

O sorriso doce de Marrie era levemente tristonho, mas continuava em sua face amável e sua voz sempre era gentil.

A ruiva sentou-se na cama, usando apenas uma blusa branca e surrada, que mais parecia um vestido em seu corpo, indo até seus joelhos. Ela ficou um segundo observando Marrie, que usava uma blusa igual a sua, mas indo até metade de suas cochas.

Tomato - Marrie já teve alguém especial?

Os olhos avermelhados da ruiva encontraram os azulados da loira.

Marrie - Sim... Mas ele não pôde morrer comigo. Ele morreu muito antes.

Tomato - Tomato acha que Marrie não deve ficar triste por isso. Uma dona que tive, uma ótima poetisa, sempre me recitava seu poema que era meu favorito...

_**Porque adormeci**_

_**Pensando nele?**_

_**Se então soubesse que estava a sonhar**_

_**Jamais teria acordado.**_

Marrie sorriu amplamente, aparentando espantar todo e qualquer sinal de tristeza pelo passado.

Marrie - Que bonito Tomato-chan!

Tomato - Tomato sempre achou que ela era uma boa poetisa! Mas ela acabou me presenteando a um amante que viajaria para longe.

Marrie - Espero que muitas pessoas tenham ouvido esse poema dela!

Tomato - Talvez... Tomato nunca parou para pensar se ela tornou-se alguém famosa... Mas já não importa! Vamos jogar um jogo!

Marrie - Será que estamos sendo malvadas em não avisar aos nossos mestres que podemos ficar vários dias sem dormir por termos ficado muito tempo na forma de bonecas? E que podemos voltar a ser bonecas para não ocupar espaço?

Tomato - Ok, então Tomato começa o jogo!

* * *

No quarto onde os irmãos e o boneco estavam os três já estavam acomodados em seus lugares. Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama ao lado da janela e, apesar de totalmente enrolado nos cobertores, seus olhos estavam fixos no exterior que era visível pelo limpo vidro da janela que estava sem cortinas e permitia a luz do luar adentrar no quarto. E os negros olhos estavam fixos, não na grande e brilhante lua, mas na escuridão do céu que parecia infinito.

Itachi, em sua cama encostada na parede oposta à cama de Sasuke, estava já adormecido há algum tempo, em uma postura reta na cama e com os cobertores o cobrindo perfeitamente, quase sem amassados. Quem visse a perfeição da cena não imaginaria que aquele seria membro da pior gangue da cidade... Mas nada disso importava ao rapaz de longos cabelos negros, perdido em um mundo de sonhos.

E, entre as duas camas, deitado em um fofo colchonete e com um cobertor de aparência recém lavada, estava o ruivo Axel. Seus olhos estavam fechados, fingindo estar dormindo. Mal havia despertado nesse novo mundo e a noite já chegava, mas demorariam muitos dias na forma humana até que sentisse sono ou cansaço.

Mas talvez seu dono, Sasuke, pedisse que tornasse a tomar sua forma como boneco, mas não se importaria, estava disposto a obedecer Sasuke e fazer com que se orgulhe de ser seu dono...

Mas qualquer coisa que pudesse passar por sua mente desapareceu no exato momento em que sentiu que o Uchiha menor levantava-se de sua cama.

E o ruivo percebeu como o menor passava andando ao seu lado, cuidadosamente, até chegar à cama de Itachi.

Acabou abrindo seus olhos, rezando para que Sasuke não notasse os olhos azul safira na escuridão. Pôde ver como Sasuke puxava os cobertores e cobria-se, aninhando-se ao lado de Itachi enquanto o empurrava mais para o lado.

Itachi - Sasu-chan... O que quer?

Sasuke - Eu dormi um pouco, e acabei tendo aquele sonho estúpido de novo.

Itachi -... Não acha que esta um pouco grandinho para correr pra minha cama só por causa de um sonho?

Sasuke - Não acha que esta meio grandinho para jogar todas as responsabilidades da casa nas costas de seu irmão menor?

Itachi - Nunca se é grande de mais para isso, Sasu-chan!

Sasuke - Cale a boca...

Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke acabou dormindo na cama de seu irmão, Itachi nada fazia além de observar o teto, depois de acordado demoraria um pouco por pega no sono novamente.

Mas seus olhos negros acabaram notando um par de olhos azuis curiosos.

Itachi - Hei, Axel!

O boneco acabou engasgando e escondendo sua face entre os cobertores pelo susto de ser "descoberto" acordado.

Itachi - Hehe, não vá me dizer que você também tem problemas com sonhos?

Axel - Sonhos?

Axel acabou levantando-se de seu colchonete, apoiou seus braços delicadamente na borda da cama, para não incomodar o adormecido Sasuke, e observou curioso o mais velho.

Axel - Sasuke-sama tem problemas com sonhos?

Itachi - Não são bem sonhos... É só um único sonho.

O boneco fitava curioso Itachi, que nada fazia além de observar, por alguns instantes, a cartola do boneco posta sobre a escrivaninha. Itachi, Sasuke e Axel usavam pijamas brancos, sendo que o de Axel era de Itachi.

Itachi - Eu e Sasuke fazíamos parte de uma família perfeita. Nosso pai era bem sucedido, nossa mãe era carinhosa e dona desta loja, eu era visto como o rapaz perfeito e Sasuke era um pirralho adorável que conquistava qualquer um...

Pela mente do boneco passou a visão da tal "família perfeita", um sorriso acabou brotando em seus lábios com o que imaginara, como se fosse uma obra de arte.

Itachi - Mas um belo dia, quando eu tinha onze anos e Sasuke nove, nossos pais foram fazer uma viagem de avião. O avião caiu e eles morreram. E esse foi o fim da família perfeita.

Novamente Axel engasgou-se, se continuasse assim acabaria morrendo engasgado... Mas tudo que pôde fazer foi encarar profundamente Itachi, como pedindo por mais explicações, enquanto este mostrava a mesma expressão neutra de quando começara a contar o fim da família perfeita.

Itachi - Então no mesmo mês chegaram nossos primos. Tobi e Obito... O pai deles era um serial killer, esta preso até hoje. Uma das primeiras vítimas foi nossa tia, irmã de nossa mãe. Logo o "filho perfeito" entrou para a pior gangue da região, a Akatsuki. Junto foram os primos gêmeos com instinto para destruição. E nosso pequeno e adorável caçula... Tornou-se um rapaz frio e fechado. Uma história triste, não?

Axel - É... Muito triste.

Itachi - Mas somos felizes. Tobi e Obito adoram destruir as coisas e fazer barulho, eu vou bem na escola e com a gangue, e Sasuke tem seu amigo de infância, Naruto. Ele tinha muitos outros, mas acabou se afastando de muitos e outros foram para longe. Naruto-kun foi o único que restou.

Axel - Sasuke-sama não fez novos amigos?

Itachi - Não.

A resposta foi tão direta que chegou a doer, mas Axel tentou insistir um pouco.

Axel - Nenhum?

Itachi - Nenhum.

Axel - Tem certeza?

Itachi - Hm... Sim.

Axel – Mas-

Itachi - Nenhum. Nenhum mesmo. Nada. Zero. Ninguém. Apenas Naruto pode ser chamado de amigo de Sasuke. Apesar de que ele, às vezes, brigue com um tal Kiba, mas não sei se é por amizade, como com Naruto-kun, ou se ele não gosta mesmo do Kiba! Sasuke às vezes é bem confuso...Ha!Também tem a tal Sakura, ela sempre o persegue, mas acho que ele não gosta nem um pouco dela!

Axel apenas se afastou um pouco da cama, às vezes algo gritava em sua cabeça para pegar Sasuke, jogar em seus ombros, e fugir daquele lugar... Mas ele sabia que seu dono fazia parte daquele lugar tanto quanto aquele que lhe contava sobre aquela família...

Mas algo estalou na mente de Axel.

Axel - Itachi-sama, qual é o sonho de Sasuke?

Em vez de responder o Uchiha mais velho se arrastou até ficar bem colado à parede, puxou o dormente Sasuke para que ficasse junto a si e, assim, na cama de solteiro, havia espaço para que mais alguém se encolhesse lá...

Axel - Ham? Itachi-sama...

Itachi - Está frio.

Axel acabou aceitando aquele silencioso convite e foi para a cama, cuidadosamente se ajeitando, sem acordar Sasuke e logo o cobertor foi jogado sobre si por Itachi.

Mas depois de um curto silêncio, a voz de Axel soou em um sussurro.

Axel - Itachi-sama... Qual é o sonho que atormenta Sasuke-sama?

Itachi -...Que um avião passa sobre a loja e dele pulam nossos pais, de pára-quedas, e eles entram pela janela e o abraçam dizendo que não nos deixaram sozinhos novamente.

Axel -...

Axel decidiu que o melhor a fazer no momento era tentar forçar o sono, só esperando que não tivesse nenhum sonho estanho como o de seu dono... Apesar de que o boneco não estivesse bem certo sobre o que seriam um _avião_ e um _pára-quedas._

Mas não lhe soavam como coisas boas.

Depois de algumas horas olhando o nada, acabou realmente adormecendo, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

* * *

O sol já chegava, vindo do outro lado do mundo, e seus fortes, mas gentis raios faziam uma bela vista no horizonte da terra do sol nascente.

Enquanto isso Tobi e Obito tiravam milhares de fotos de Itachi, Sasuke e Axel dormindo, apertados, na mesma cama de solteiro...

Obito - Pegue um bom ângulo, Tobi. Essas vão pro orkut!

Tobi - Pode deixar maninho!

* * *

Em outro ponto da cidade, em um bairro de classe baixa, um gato de pelos rasteiros e negros e reluzentes olhos castanhos corria por entre as ruas e pulava sobre os carros.

Logo tal gato chegou frente uma das simples casas e foi caminhado, enquanto sua calda movia-se suavemente, até uma janela fechada ao lado da porta de entrada.

- Meow!

Depois de alguns segundos a janela foi aberta e as cortinas brancas afastadas da janela. E lá apareceu uma garotinha de seis anos, com curtos cabelinhos loiros frisados chegando até seus ombros e grandes olhos azul brilhantes.

- Saya! Você esta atrasada!

Luchia - Amy, Saya é uma gata, não tem noção de tempo...

Amy Santorino pegava Saya no colo, que pulara pela janela para dentro da casa, virando-se para sua irmã. Amy estava usando uma blusa branca de mangas compridas que ficava larga e confortável em seus corpinho, e calças vermelhas largas. Aquele era seu uniforme para a escolinha primária que freqüentava, mas por cima da roupa, usava um avental rosado que arrastava suavemente no chão pelo pequeno tamanho da menina. E esta ainda usava pantufas de coelhos em seus pezinhos.

Frente a ela estava uma de suas irmãs mais velhas, Luchiha Santorino, uma garota média/ alta, sendo a irmã mais alta. Com pele clara e macia como a de suas outras irmãs, uma jovem magra e de poucas curvas, apesar de ter um corpo delicado e feminino, de longos cabelos loiros frisados, chegando ao fim de suas costas, com uma franja que não chegava a cobrir seus belos olhos verdes. Sua boca pequena e avermelhada estava curvada em um doce sorriso a caçula da casa.

Luchia estava com seu uniforme escolar, uma saia de pregas xadrezada em cores de preto e cinzas, indo até seus joelhos, uma camisa feminina branca e por cima um paletó feminino curto, em um cinza escuro e no lado esquerdo do paletó, no peito, estava o emblema da escola. Luchia usava tênis brancos e, por insistência de suas irmãs, meias que chegavam até o meio de suas panturrilhas, em um tom verde claro.

Amy - Mas Saya sempre sabe quando é hora dela sair para brincar na rua!

Luchia - Isso não importa agora, que tal você me ajudar a por a mesa antes de irmos todos ao ponto de ônibus?

Amy - Sim! Haaa, irmã, você ficou tão bem com esse uniforme! Mas eu não gosto dessas cores!

- Bem que seu uniforme poderia ser laranja...

Por um segundo Luchia lembrou-se de uma discussão que ouvira no dia anterior, na sala de aula, enquanto virava-se para ver sua outra irmã menor: a enérgica Tomoyo de nove anos.

Tomoyo usava seu pijama ainda, um short largo e uma regata tão larga quanto, coberto por estampas de pandas. Como suas aulas só começariam na semana seguinte, a jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos, que mais apreciam os de um menino pelo corte e pelo jeito desarrumado, e de olhos verdes como os de Luchia não parecia preocupada em estar arrumada, tanto que andava pela casa descalça no momento.

Luchia - Venha nos ajudar, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo - Tudo bem. Só me deixem colocar a coleira nova na Saya.

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se no chão e logo a gata de pelos negros pulou dos braços da caçula para ir até a morena. Tomoyo tinha uma coleira branca com um guiso e, assim que estava com a gata em seus braços, a colocou em seu pescoço.

Tomoyo - Agora a Saya ficou uma gatona!

Amy - Mas ela é uma gata de tamanho normal, Tomo-chan!

Tomoyo - Você entendeu...

Luchia riu de suas irmãs, enquanto colocava a caixa de leite sobre a mesa. A casa era pequena e simples, mas estava sempre bem arrumada e ela e sua mãe trabalhavam para garantir que a dispensa sempre estivesse cheia.

- Alguém viu a escova de cabelo?

Chegava agora a ultima irmã, a que tinha doze anos, com um porte pequeno e delicado, como se fosse uma boneca, mal aparentava sua idade, dando a impressão de ser um ou dois anos mais nova.

Lita Santorino, com longos cabelos castanhos que chegavam até o meio de suas costas, tinha olhos azuis e uma pinta embaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Era uma garota bonita e popular, mas sempre doce como o restante de suas irmãs.

Esta usava uma saia de pregas branca, indo até seus joelhos, e uma blusa de mangas curtas, rosa e com uma estampa de um coração branco na frente. Também usava sandálias brancas que tinha fitas que se trançavam até o meio de suas batatas das pernas.

Como Lita estudava na mesma escola que Tomoyo, também não teria aulas até a próxima semana.

Tomoyo - Esta em cima da minha cama, pode deixar que eu prendo seu cabelo!

Lita - Certo! Ha... Luchia, cadê a mamãe?

Luchia - Ela só pegou um pedaço de pão e já foi para o trabalho. Será que hoje uma de vocês pode levar o almoço para ela no serviço?

Lita - Eu vou passar à tarde na casa da Himawari. Tomoyo, você pode levar o almoço pra mamãe?

Tomoyo - Claro!

Amy - Irmãzona! Onde você guardou os biscoitos?

Luchia - Eu já pego Amy!

Luchia havia terminando de por a mesa e correu até seu quarto pegar sua mala para deixá-la pronta para quando fosse sair. Já no quarto que dividia com a mãe ela acabou parando frente à cômoda onde estava aquele boneco de porcelana estranho que ganhara de um senhor desconhecido na rua.

O boneco tinha cabelos brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos escuros estavam atrás da armação prateada de mine-óculos presos em sua face.

O boneco de porcelana usava uma calça social cinzenta, sapatinhos negros e usava uma camisa branca. Em sua cabecinha ainda estava um chapéu cinzento e arredondado.

Estendeu sua mãe para tocar nele, mas recuou e foi por sua mala, logo descendo para comer.

Naquela simples casa, as quatro irmãs aproveitavam o café da manhã, enquanto a gata negra estava sentada na janela aberta, olhando hora o movimento da rua, hora suas donas que já terminavam de comer.

Luchia - Vamos lá meninas!Você pode ficar sozinha, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo - Claro, eu vou dormir a manhã toda!

Luchia - Hehe, então se divirta!E ligue para a biblioteca avisar mamãe de qualquer problema que você tiver!

Tomoyo – Sem problemas!

Lita - Até mais tarde!

Amy - Até mais, irmã!

As três seguiram até o ponto de ônibus, mas agora Lita tinha seus cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas com fitas rosa.

No ponto de ônibus, além das irmãs, havia algumas outras pessoas, entre velhos, e até uma grávida, estava um rapaz.

Ele estava com um par de livros embaixo de um de seus braços, tinha curtos e arrepiados fios castanho alaranjados, seus olhos eram de um tom mel, amarelo acastanhado. Vestia um casaco preto, calças pretas e blusa branca com o contorno de uma águia azul na frente. Aparentava ser um rapaz de dezessete ou dezoito anos.

Por um segundo os olhos azuis da loira cruzaram com os dourados do rapaz.

Ela sorriu e desviou o olhar, ele continuou por um segundo olhando na direção dela, mas logo que um ônibus parou no ponto ele subiu no mesmo, e o veículo rapidamente desapareceu nas ruas que davam para a cidade.

Mas Luchia não podia pensar naquilo, tinha de levar sua irmã menor para a escolinha, deixar a outra irmã na casa da amiga e ainda ir para sua escola, sem contar que passaria à tarde em seu emprego no café. E o ônibus delas havia chegado agora.

* * *

Distante, em um prédio elegante e de grandes apartamentos luxuosos, em um destes, certa diretora acabava de acordar...

A mulher loira, de cabelos até quase o meio de suas costas e soltos, e com um losango azul no centro de sua testa, abria seus olhos azuis claros e sua primeira visão do dia foi à mata cor de ouro que eram os desarrumados cabelos de seu neto, apesar de não aparentar sua idade e o fato de ser avó, Naruto.

Tsunade - Naruto, saia da minha cama.

Naruto - Só mais cinco minutos...

Tsuande - Eu já te disse que quando seu pai mandar você acordar não é pra fugir e vir dormir na minha cama!

Naruto - Mas vovóóóó... Dormir é tão bom!

O loiro falava manhoso, enquanto puxava o cobertor para cobri-se até a cabeça. O rapaz nem abria os olhos e sua voz soava sonolenta. A mulher sentou-se na cama, com uma veia pulsante em sua testa.

Tsunade - Naruto...

- Como vão, dorminhocos?

Parado na porta aberta do quarto, com uma bandeja com café da amanhã, estava um homem alto e de cabelos como os de Naruto, despenteados e loiros, mas eram pouco mais longos que o do rapaz. O homem de claros olhos azuis, assim como a mãe e o filho, era Uzumaki Minato e, assim como os dois parentes, estava de pijama.

Tsunade - Bom dia Minato.

Naruto - Hm... Nhááá, bom dia paaaaai!

O rapaz falava enquanto se espreguiçava na cama, logo puxando mais do cobertor e se enrolando completamente nele.

Minato - Naruto, saia dai e coma o café da manhã. Eu preparei seu macarrão instantâneo favorito!

No mesmo instante o cobertor foi jogado para o alto e Naruto estava ajoelhado na cama, com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Tsunade apenas riu, enquanto Minato colocava a bandeja na cômoda ao lado da cama e entregava um prato com torradas para Tsunade e um copo de macarrão instantâneo para Naruto.

O homem mais velho pegou apenas um copo de leite, enquanto se sentava na borda da cama.

Minato - Que susto você nos deu ontem, mãe. Fiquei preocupado quando ligaram do hospital dizendo que você estava lá desmaiada.

Naruto - ISSO MESMO! Não nos assuste mais, sua bêbada!

Minato - NARUTO! Eu já disse que sua avó só bebe socialmente!

Naruto - Da outra vez você disse que ela bebia quando ficava feliz.

Minato - Eeer...Termine de comer.

Tsunade era uma mulher que tinha paixão pelas bebidas, sempre aproveitando uma boa garrafa de sakê quando podia. O que era grande alvo de piadas de seu hiperativo neto Naruto.

Os três loiros terminaram de comer e a voz de Naruto se fez ouvir curiosa.

Naruto - Mas hoje não vamos ter aula?

Tsunade - Não, Naruto... Mas as aulas vão começar semana que vem, não se preocupe.

Minato - E eu quero ver boas notas em seu boletim esse ano, senhor Uzumaki Naruto!

Tsunade - Que tal aproveitarmos o dia livre e irmos tomar sorvete?

Naruto - SIM! Vai ser perfeito!

Minato - Naruto, porque não leva essas coisas para a cozinha e da um bom dia para sua mãe?

Naruto - É verdade! Tenho de dar bom dia pra mamãe!

O rapaz, como um raio, recolheu tudo e correu para fora do quarto, indo para a cozinha.

No quarto, Minato voltou-se para Tsunade, decidido a tirar suas dúvidas.

Minato - Então... Orochimaru foi morto?

A mulher suspirou, vendo que não teria como escapar do interrogatório que seu filho lhe impusera.

Tsunade - Sim.

Minato - Jiraya ligou ontem e me contou sobre o que os policiais encontraram. Parece que foi morte por golpes de espada, em pontos vitais. Existem sinais de luta e, por algumas manchas de sangue que foram encontradas, ele não foi morto na sala dos professores. Ele estava fora quand-

Tsunade - Por favor, filho... Orochimaru era meu amigo de infância. Crescemos juntos e Naruto é praticamente primo de Samiho. Dói-me tanto quanto se eu tivesse perdido você ou Naruto...

Minato -... Eu ainda não falei nada que aconteceu para Naruto.

Tsunade - Bom... Hoje vou passar a manhã na delegacia, mas prometo que a tarde iremos tomar o sorvete.

Tsunade pousou uma de suas mãos sobre a face de seu filho e lançou um olhar terno a este, fazendo com que Minato sentisse que voltara aos tempos em que era um garotinho correndo para os braços de sua mãe depois de se machucar.

Minato - Tudo bem... Mas se você quiser falar qualquer coisa, é só chamar. Afinal, ouvir os problemas dos outros é meu trabalho!

Tsunade - Por isso nunca quis ser psicóloga... Já bastam meus próprios problemas para resolver!

Minato - Hehe...

O Uzumaki levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta para que sua mãe pudesse chamá-lo se precisasse.

Quando chegou a sala, viu seu filho parado em frente de uma estante onde havia bibelôs, fotografias e algumas outras coisas diversas. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes e animados estavam fixos em uma fotografia específica: a de uma mulher sorridente.

Minato - Já deu bom dia para sua mãe?

Naruto - Ainda não...

Minato - Vamos dar juntos?

O pai colocou-se ao lado do filho, apoiando uma de suas mão no ombro do filho que era mais baixo que ele.

Os dois ficaram um momento observando a foto. Era uma bonita mulher, de longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas duas longas mechas escapavam e ficavam jogadas frente seus ombros, ela tinha a franja posta para o lado esquerdo e olhos que brilhavam como os de Naruto, mas eram de um tom azul esverdeado. Ela estava meio virada, como se estivesse de costas quando foi chamada e a foto foi tirada de surpresa. Em seus lábios um feliz sorriso estava eternamente preso.

Ela usava um vestido branco folgado e delicado e de sua cabeça, por ter virado na hora da foto, escorregava um chapéu de palha, enquanto ao fundo a paisagem de uma praia era vista.

Naruto - No cinco?

Minato - Certo... Um, CINCO!

E os dois, com os olhos fixos no retrato gritaram um animado "_Bom dia_".

Minato - Eu vou me arrumar e dar uma saída rápida.Só tenho duas consultas agora de manhã e terei o resto do dia livre para você e sua avó!

Naruto - Não se atrase!

Minato - Combinado!

O mais novo corria até a cozinha, preparar uma xícara de café para seu pai antes que este fosse ao serviço, Minato ficou mais um segundo na sala, observando a foto.

Minato - Kushina... Ele cresceu tanto, e tem o seu gênio...

Mas saiu de seus devaneios e foi ao seu próprio quarto, aprontar-se.

* * *

Em uma zona perigosa da cidade, onde as piores gangues de rua encontravam-se, havia um prédio de dois andares abandonado que era a base para uma das mais perigosas gangues da região.

No ultimo andar desse prédio, onde garrafas quebradas e restos de cigarros estavam espalhados, todos os participantes desta gangue encontravam-se lá junto da líder.

Todos lá usavam blusas negras com o símbolo de um sol dourado estampado nas costas, mas duas pessoas diferentes destacavam-se.

A líder, com sua blusa branca e justa, tinha o sol dourado estampado na frente e usava calças negras e largas, junto de tênis negros que pareciam ser um pouco maiores que necessário para a jovem.

Ela tinha cabelos róseos, chegando até sua fina cintura, seus olhos eram da cor do mel, e em sua face um sorriso superior e sarcástico estava estampado. Ela tinha um corpo curvilíneo e busto avantajado apesar de ser baixa.

Ao seu lado, estava uma estranha garota ao quais muitos olhares curiosos ou desejosos estavam presos.

Com cabelos cor de chocolate presos em dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça, usava um vestido lolita cinzento, que ia até seus joelhos, e o vestido tinha muitas camadas de babados brancos, e com suas mangas curtas em estilo bufante, com um largo decote que mostrava seu colo assim como seus ombros. Em sua cabeça estava uma cartola cinza como o vestido, e possuía uma fita negra com um laço do lado direito. Ela ainda usava meias-calças brancas e sapatilhas cinza em seus pés.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e com suas mãos segurava um grande pergaminho, que deveria ter um metro de altura, apoiado no chão. E seu sorriso era quase idêntico ao da garota ao seu lado.

A voz firme da jovem de cabelos róseos logo ecoou pelo andar, enquanto todos os membros da gangue lá presentes ouviam atentamente.

- Eu sempre fui a líder de vocês, quando derrotava suas gangues recolhia os melhores integrantes, vocês, para serem meus seguidores. Meus troféus... Passamos por muita coisa juntos, participamos do mundo do crime e nos afundamos na desgraça com sorrisos em nossas faces e prontos para atingir nossos sujos objetivos.

Nesse momento, muitos dos homens gritaram em aprovação, erguendo seus punhos e orgulhosos por fazerem parte daquela gangue que poucos fora dela a conheciam, mas que tinha grande poder.

- Vocês me ajudaram e eu ajudei vocês... Fomos quase uma família! Por vezes, cheguei a me sentir orgulhosa de ser a líder de vocês... Mas agora vocês me são inúteis. Esta gangue acabou, e vocês têm de morrer.

Muitos continuaram estáticos em seus lugares, outros olharam ao redor, procurando respostas. Poucos foram os que começaram a correr para longe e bateram contra as portas trancadas e janelas lacradas.

- VAMOS MATÁ-LA!

Com esse grito muitos correram em direção das jovens, que estavam simplesmente paradas no centro daquele andar que nada tinha além de poucas janelas e vários pilares.

E quando uma grande massa daqueles marginais partiu em direção daquelas aparentemente frágeis e inocentes garotas.

- Tenten, mate esses idiotas.

Tenten - Sim!

Fazendo assim os olhos castanhos da garota vestida de lolita fosse a ultima visão de muitos ali.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos...

Tenten puxara seu pergaminho, o abrindo e o lançando para o alto enquanto dava voltas ao redor de si mesma, fazendo as folhas do pergaminho com escritas estarem voltadas para todos os lados.

Das folhas do pergaminho saiam, como por mágica, espadas, lanças, arpões, kunais, shurikens e mais todo tipo de arma cortante.

Todos os integrantes da gangue foram atingidos mortalmente várias vezes, e caíram nos braços da morte.

O sangue cobria o chão e Tenten enrolou seu pergaminho novamente. Atrás dela estava à líder, que nada fazia além de remexer uma sacola que segurava indiferente ao cenário ao seu redor.

Tenten - Hm... Eles se mostravam fieis e temerosos a você, nunca atacariam você caso você os liderasse sempre. Eles a temiam e respeitavam. Por que livrar-se deles?

- Quem precisa de um bando de gorilas fedidos a suor quando tenho uma garota bonitinha que lança laminas de um pergaminho e faz o trabalho muito mais rápido e limpo?

Tenten - Hehe, você é engraçada, Sato-sama!

Sato – Tenten me ajude a me arrumar.

Tentei - Certo!

Da sacola tirou algumas latas de tinta spray para o cabelo, cor castanha claro, numa tonalidade que lembrava à cor do mel. E mais uma caixinha que, ao abrir, mostrou ter um par de lentes coloridas, na cor rosa.

Sato - Depois pode voltar a ser uma boneca, eu tenho de em encontrar com a Akatsuki... E agradecer ao Itachi por me dar o ótimo presente que foi você.

Tenten - Hehe, tudo bem, Sato-sama!

* * *

A cidade já estava em seu ritmo acelerado, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, alunos indo para suas escolas, os carros passando velozes nas ruas...

No pátio de uma escola, os alunos com seus uniformes escuros olhavam, alguns com animação outros com curiosidade ou indignação, o quadro de avisos.

"Caros alunos, as aulas estão suspensas até a próxima segunda-feira. Assinado: A Direção."

Em meio à bagunça e amontoamento dos estudantes, um rapaz olhava irritado para os lados.

Ele usava a calça e paletó o paletó cinza escuros do uniforme, seu paletó estava aberto exibindo a camisa branca por baixo, que estava posta fora de suas calças e com os primeiros e últimos botões abertos. No lado esquerdo do paletó, no peito, estava o emblema da escola: uma espiral com uma ponta e um traço. O rapaz ainda usava um par de tênis brancos que pareciam terem sido muito usados.

O rapaz era moreno e de cabelos castanhos, assim como seus olhos, e tinha uma expressão irritada.

Kiba - Tsc, por isso Naruto não apareceu... Bem que ele podia ter avisado sobre não ter aulas!

- Que problemático, não temos aulas...

Kiba - Cala a boca, Shikamaru, você nunca faz nada e sempre tira notas máximas! E você sempre reclama quando temos aula...

Shikamaru - É problemático ter aulas... Mas é problemático também não tê-las.

Kiba - Cada louco que tem aqui... E onde o Chouji se enfiou?

Shikamaru - Ele já foi embora.

Shikamaru falava enquanto olhava para o alto, uma grande nuvem passava sobre a escola fazendo uma grande sombra cobrir parte do lugar.

O Nara usava o mesmo uniforme, mas tinha seu paletó fechado, apesar da camisa branca também estar posta fora da calça. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e usava tênis pretos.

O jovem preguiçoso tinha seus cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo espetado e, e sua orelha direita, um par de brincos de argola prateados.

- Kiba! Shikamaru!

Kiba - Oi Sakura!Não, o Sasuke não veio.

Sakura - Eu já sei disso!

Sakura fez uma expressão emburrada para o Inuzuka, enquanto o Nara continuava olhando a nuvem, só vendo a garota quando a nuvem já havia passado, junto da sombra.

Sakura usava o uniforme impecavelmente, sua saia de pregas xadrezada em cores de preto e cinzas sem nenhum amassado, a camisa feminina branca e por baixo do paletó feminino curto, cinza escuro, sem dobras e, assim como no paletó masculino, o símbolo da escola no mesmo lugar. Sakura tinha tênis simples e brancos e usava meias rosa.

Shikamaru - Olá, Sakura.

Sakura - Eu já estou aqui a um tempão e só agora você me viu?

Shikamaru - É que é tão problemático cumprimentar os outros... E aquela nuvem era tãããão legal.

- Com licença!

Os três voltaram-se e viram três garotas a alguns passos de distância, as três também tinham o uniforme feminino, bem posto e arrumado, mas não tão impecável quanto o de Sakura.

Uma tinha cabelos roxos que chegavam até sua cintura, sua franja repicada cobria parcialmente seus olhos, que tinham uma cor verde clara e eram bem expressivos. Era um pouco baixa, mas suas curvas eram bem definidas, com seu quadril largo e o busto farto. Sua pele clara era levemente bronzeada.

Sakura - Asakura?

Kurumi - Pode me chamar de Kurumi. Esta é Yume Akaharu, ela estava doente e só pôde vir hoje.

Yume tinha longos cabelos ruivos, até o fim de suas costas, sua franja curta não cobria seus belos olhos azulados. Apesar de seu corpo não ser abundante em curvas, era delicado e bonito. A pele clara de sua face ainda tinha um leve corado do resfriado forte que só passara na madrugada anterior.

Yume - Olá todo mundo!

Kiba - Oi.

Shikamaru - Hm... Problemático.

Yume - Quanta animação...

Kiba - Espera ai... Akaharu não é o nome da professora de história? Hikari Akaharu...

Yume - Ela é minha mãe!

Sakura - Eu não sabia dessa!

Shikamaru - Problemático...

Kiba - E quem é essa outra?

Sakura - Não é a nossa colega de classe, Fye Clow Reed?

A terceira estava inexpressível, como se fosse apenas uma estátua que fora posta lá.

Com sua altura mediana/baixa e seus cabelos curtos e negros (N.A.: Iguais ao do Uchiha Madara quando era criança.), seus olhos aparentavam ser de um bonito tom castanho, seu corpo era sem curvas mas apesar disso Fye era uma jovem forte e saudável, com sua pele branca e o rosto indiferente.

Ela arrastou seu olhar aos rapazes que lá estavam e fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça antes de falar algo.

Fye - Olá.

- Que reunião animada! Posso participar?

Sakura - Mikan Nagato!

Sakura falou surpresa ao ver quem vinha, era uma conhecida garota do segundo ano, tinha cabelos louros bem claros que chegavam até a cintura em corte reto, sua franja rala era repartida ao meio, tinha belos e determinados olhos castanho-mel bem claros que pareciam um pouco raivosos, seu corpo era bem definido por ser uma das melhores esportistas da escola, apesar de ser uma jovem um pouco baixa.

Kiba - Hm? A campeã de esportes da escola?

Shikamaru - Prooobleeeemaaaaaticoooo...

Mikan - Olá todo mundo!

Yume - Olá!

Fye -... Hm.

Kiba - Esse ano você vai fazer parte de quais times de esporte, Nagato?

Mikan - De todos que eu puder!

Yume - Deve ser divertido fazer parte dos clubes, mas eu não vou poder entrar por ter conseguido um emprego no Cyber Café!

Sakura - Esse ano muitas pessoas acabaram arrumando emprego lá, já que os antigos funcionários eram alunos do terceiro ano que se formaram!

Mikan - Pelo que ouvi você é Yume Akaharu, certo?

Yume - Sim!

Mikan - Acho que seremos colegas de sala! Isso será bem divertido!

Yume - Sim! Vamos nos divertir muito!

* * *

Havia apenas três lugares abertos para a entrada dos alunos: a diretoria, a sala do conselho de classes e a biblioteca.

Os que não fossem a nenhum lugar, poderiam ir embora ou ficar no pátio do colégio.

A biblioteca foi o lugar onde mais se acumularam alunos, depois do pátio.

Em uma das longas mesas, bem na ponta desta, uma garota de negros e longos cabelos pesos em um par de marias-chiquinhas altas, de franja um pouco repicada um pouco acima de seus olhos de íris vermelhas. Tinha a pela branca e um corpo normal para uma jovem mediana, cintura fina, busto nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno, e coxas torneadas.

Ela tinha o uniforme corretamente posto com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado na mesa, com a face apoiada em sua mão esquerda. Em sua mão direita estava um livro em francês.

Era um grosso livro de capa azulada e com o título em letras vermelhas, tratava-se de uma história de terror que a garota lia.

- Que idiota, a principal se separa do mocinho na mansão e pega o caminho em direção do quarto do vampiro! Isso deveria ser um livro de comédia!

Ela fala para si mesma enquanto ri baixinho.

Bibliotecária - Senhorita Hayka Tsukamoto, se for colocar defeitos em cada livro francês que temos, então não leia!

Hayka - Que feio, desestimulando a leitura de uma aluna!

Bibliotecária - N-NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER!

Os vários alunos ali presentes voltaram-se para a direção da bibliotecária, levando os indicadores aos lábios e fazendo o ruído "_shhhh_", como mandando que ela fizesse silêncio.

A bibliotecária ficou com a face corada e retirou-se rapidamente de lá.

Hayka - Acho que finalmente vou me dar bem em uma escola!

- Essa foi de mais!

A morena virou-se e deu de cara com uma jovem loira de sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ela tinha os cabelos bem loiros, lisos e até um pouco acima da cintura. Sua franja chegava até a boca, mas era puxada para o lado esquerdo. Seus olhos eram de um tom vermelho-vinho e eram levemente puxados. Curvilínea e de rosto com feições bastante femininas.

A garota também tinha um diferente losango verde na testa.

- Sou Aihara Naru!E o que você fez com a bibliotecária foi perfeito!

Hayka - Tsukamoto Hayka. É um prazer e eu só estava cumprindo meu dever!

Naru - Uou, você sabe francês? Eu tentei aprender uma vez, mas não consegui... hehe!

Hayka - Eu morei na França, mas voltei para estudar!

Naru - Legal!

Na sala do conselho estudantil acontecia a votação para a presidência, os candidatos foram indicados no dia anterior.

Quem fazia o sorteio era a professora Anko, que usava uma blusa branca justa e que marcava bem suas curvas, por cima uma jaqueta bege e calças negras bem folgadas. Era uma mulher média e considerada uma das professoras mais enérgicas e bonitas.

Anko - E nossa grande vencedora e nova presidente é... Yuuko Mitsuki!

Yuuko era uma bonita garota alta e de pele bem branca, cabelos negros, compridos e com franja reta acima de seus olhos concentrados, tinha pouco busto, mas pernas muito bem torneadas. Seus olhos negros ficaram por trás dos óculos de armação lilás.

A jovem apenas deu um discreto sorriso enquanto os alunos presentes na sala aplaudiam.

Yuuko - Obrigada, não vou desapontá-los.

Anko - Boa sorte com o cargo! Agora a votação pelo vice-presidente...

Yuuko apenas ficou parada, olhando pela janela, vendo alguns alunos que permaneceram nas dependências da escola ficarem no pátio, enquanto a maioria já havia partido de volta a suas casas.

* * *

Kiba - Já que não tenho o que fazer aqui eu vou embora!

Shikamaru - Eu também. Até segunda.

Os garotos afastavam-se, indo em direção do portão para irem a suas respectivas casas.

Mikan - Até mais rapazes!

Yume - Sabe, podíamos marcar de sair essa semana livre!

Fye - Já vou indo.

Yume - Hm? Até outro dia, Fye!

Mikan - Tchau tchau!

Sakura - Até mais Fye.

As garotas acenaram para a morena que se afastava.

Sakura - Yume-chan, sua idéia de sair me parece ótima!

Mikan - Mas seria bem melhor irmos em um grupo bem grande! O que acham de chamar várias pessoas para um super encontro no... Sábado?

Yume - Isso parece ótimo!

E as três riram como velhas amigas.

* * *

Caminhando pelas ruas próximas ao colégio, indo para casa, e carregando em um dos braços um coelho de pelúcia rosa, estava Haru Kabawa.

A jovem de pele pálida e olhos negros, com cabelos também negros, curtos e rebeldes, sempre desalinhados e caindo no rosto inexpressivo era uma garota baixa, de proporções e os contornos do rosto de uma menina de treze anos. De corpo pequeno e franzino.

- Haaaaaruuuuuuuu!!

A jovem parou ao reconhecer a voz e voltou-se lentamente para ver quem chegava.

Haru - Raito.

Quem vinha era seu irmão gêmeo, com os mesmo cabelos rebeldes e curtos, os mesmos olhos negros, a mesma pele pálida, as únicas diferenças talvez fossem por sua aparência ser mais delicada que a de Haru, e por estar sempre com um largo sorriso e por ser um homem, apesar de levar alguns segundos para perceber que ele fosse do sexo masculino por ter os traços delicados.

Ele usava uma blusa branca folgada e uma calça jeans surrada, junto de um tênis branco um pouco sujo e em suas costas estava uma mochila vermelha e em suas mãos estava uma sacola.

Raito - Você não tem aula hoje?

A jovem apenas moveu a cabeça negativamente.

Raito - Então vamos tomar sorvete! Há! Eu tenho um presente pra você!

Ele entregou a sacola para a irmã e lá ela encontrou uma caixa embrulhada com papel colorido e uma fita vermelha.

Raito - Eu sei que tem uma sorveteria na rua-

_Machi ni ikikau Noise ni atama yararete nageki kurushimu kimi wa Lonely kido-_**(N.A.: Adivinhem que musica é essa e de que banda!)**

Raito - Um segundo!

O jovem puxou o celular de seu bolso e o atendeu rapidamente. Mas quando ouviu o que as pessoas do outro lado da linha diziam mostrou-se triste.

Raito - Ha... Tudo bem... Já vou indo.

Assim que desligou o celular ficou olhando para sua irmã que segurava o presente.

Raito - Eu... Tenho de ir para casa. Mamãe e papai estão esperando... Mande um abraço para a nossa tia, tudo bem?

Haru afirmou com um movimento suave da cabeça, e logo Raito virou-se de costas para ela e saiu correndo pelas ruas, a caminho de casa.

Haru - Casa...

Haru suspirou e colocou o presente mais uma vez na sacola, iria abri-lo depois.

* * *

Um homem usando um sobre-tudo marrom, deixando a mostra apenas sua calça social cinza e parte de sua camisa branca, corria apressado dentro do prédio da polícia.

- Yamato!

Yamato - Ha, chefe!Já estou aqui!

Chefe - Esta atrasado quase meia hora! Venha logo, já estamos com os professores para você investigar.

Yamato - Certo, eu já vou até lá!

Yamato passou a mão pelos seus curtos cabelos castanhos, enquanto tirava seu sobretudo e jogava sobre sua mesa, ao lado de uma pilha de papéis.

Era o detetive Yamato, encarregado do caso do assassinato de um professor de uma escola da região.

Um de seus deveres era entrevistar os suspeitos ou testemunhas, e era isso que faria agora com os professores e parte do pessoal da diretoria que estava em uma sala de espera da delegacia.

Mas quando chegou lá viu as faces felizes dos professores conversando animadamente enquanto seguravam bonecas de porcelana.

A diretora, uma mulher loira e com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava um terno feminino azul escuro, que consistia em uma saia que chegava aos seus joelhos e um terninho, por baixo deste ela tinha uma camisa branca. Ela também usava meias calças e sapatos de saltos negros, dando um ar elegante e formal a mulher sorridente.

No momento conversava com ela um homem com uma calça social cinza, cinto e sapatos negros e camisa social branca. Este tinha os cabelos prateados e, estranhamente, um de seus olhos tinha a íris negra e a outra vermelha.

Tsunade - Haaa, Kakashi, essas bonecas são tão lindas!

Kakashi - Foram amigas dos meus sobrinhos que me deram como presente. Não são uns amores?

- Amigas de seus sobrinhos?

Quem chegava à conversa era Aoshi Shihyo, com a face levemente assustada.

Aoshi aparentava ter, no máximo, dez anos, apesar de ter na realidade 25. Tinha cabelos loiros, curtos e levemente comportados e seus olhos de cor azul-safira estavam levemente arregalados.

Usava uma blusa branca de manga cumprida, com um desenho de um Yin-Yang nas costas e uma calça negra, junto de um tênis preto.

Aoshi - K-Kakashi-sensei, sinto muito, mas tenho de recusar essa boneca. É que se eu levar mais qualquer coisa para casa, Kagura-chan me mata!

Anko - Às vezes tenho a impressão de que essa empregada é sua esposa!

Aoshi – Haha... É mesmo, senhorita Anko?

Tsunade - Aoshi, já que você não pode ficar com a boneca, iria se importar de da-la para mim?

Aoshi - Claro, é toda sua, Tsunade-sama.

Tsuande - Obrigada.

Gai - Tsunade-sama, já que você pegou a boneca de Aoshi, pode ficar com a minha também? É que meu sobrinho Lee adotou um gato que esta destruindo tudo em casa. Até nosso gato tem o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

Gai fez uma pose de "_nice guy_" enquanto em seus olhos reluziam as chamas do fogo da juventude (?).

Tsunade, mesmo com uma gota escorrendo por sua nuca, aceitou a boneca.

Enquanto isso Aoshi suspirava aliviado em um canto da sala, se quando comprava uma boneca dos Uchiha recebera Hinata, então... O que aconteceria se aceitasse uma boneca de amigas dos Uchihas?

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha antes de voltar sua atenção ao recém chegado na sala.

Yamato - Com licença! COM LICENÇA!

Os professores pararam de conversar e voltaram-se todos para Yamato.

Yamato - Bem... Eu-

Kakashi - Yamato?

Yamato - Hm? Kakashi?

Kakashi – Haha! Olhem só pessoal! Este é Yamato, ele foi meu colega no ginásio!

Os professores riram e acenaram animados para Yamato, logo o puxando para as conversas paralelas.

* * *

_**Porque adormeci**_

_**Pensando nele?**_

_**Se então soubesse que estava a sonhar**_

_**Jamais teria acordado.**_

Este poema é de **Ono no Komachi**, ela foi uma famosa poeta japonesa, distinguindo-se no gênero _Waka_.Sendo considerada um dos seis melhores poetas deste gênero: os **Rokkasen**, durante o período _Heian_. A sua beleza tornou-se proverbial e é um dos símbolos da beleza feminina no Japão.

* * *

YB – Hm...Essa idiota ficou feliz por ter feito esse capítulo, mas não foi tão emocionante assim.

YH – Hm...Esse capítulo foi realmente estranho!

Fafi – Hm...Acho que vou matar minhas ajudantes.

Yukis – Hm...Hora dos extras!

* * *

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**STRIKE!**_

* * *

YH - Olá, Toda-kun!

Toda - Olá Yuki-chan! Como você esta?

Toda falou com um simpático e falso sorriso.

YH - Não muito bem...Consegui me recuperar e sair do hospital, mas um cachorro me perseguiu outro dia e-AAAAAAH! Estou em desviando!Toda!Como você acha que pode ser importante no decorrer da fic?

Toda - Bem, eu vou mostrar para todos os leitores que os personagens masculinos dessa fic usam cuecas com bichinhos fofinhos! 8D

Nesse momento Toda fez uma expressão determinada.

Toda - Afinal, essa é minha meta de vida! ÒóV

YH - Isso é realmente importante...Quem você desejaria que fosse sua primeira vítima?

Toda equanto pensa adquiri um olhar maligno.

Toda - Eu queria que fosse alguém que usasse uma cueca bem humilhante...Sei lá, imagino que o Naruto use cueca de aviõezinhos...

Neruto e Kiba aparecerem no cenário.

Naruto – HEY!

Kiba – Hahahahahahahaha!

Toda - O Kiba de cachorrinhos, ou desenhos geométricos alheios...

Itachi e Kakashi vêm ver a humilhação alheia.

Itachi – Hm...Idiotas.

Toda - O Itashi deve usar alguma coisa com o símbolo da gangue...

Itachi – ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ O DESGRAÇADO QUE MECHEU NA MINHA GAVETA DE CUECAS?

Depois da seguranças retirar _gentilmente_ Itachi do local, a entrevista pôde continuar.

Toda - O Kakashi deve usar boxes preta! ¬ Queria vê-lo só de boxes!

O olhar de Toda e de Yuki tornam-se igualmente – e assustadoramente – pervertidos.

YH - Sei como é, Toda-san!

Nos olhos de Yuki brilham as chamas do fogo da juventude(?).

YH - Deveríamos fazer um movimento "Queremos Kakashi de boxes pretas!"

Toda - Sim, aliás, vamos fundá-lo agora mesmo, o que acha Yuki-chan, de se juntar a mim para formar esse movimento e espalhar nossa valiosa mensagem para o mundo?!

Nesse momento o cenário se altera para um mundo cinzento com nuvens negras e relampejantes ao fundo, com Toda usando um terninho bege e segurando um caderno de capa preta com as letras "Death Note" na capa e um sorriso de falso bonzinho, enquanto Yuki Humana esta usando um vestido de gohtic lolita preto e segura um caderno igual.

Enquanto isso toca _The World_ ao fundo...

YH - Isso!

O cenário volta ao normal e Yuki Boneca e Fafi entram em cena e gritam "Estamos dentro!".

Toda - HURRA! Vamos lá pessoal! Juntem-se todos a nós! ÒóV

YH - OH YEAH BABY!

Toda - HURRA! Todos juntos pelo Kakashi de boxes preta rebolando! o/

Todas juntas - ISSO AE!

YH - Toda-sama, como nosso líder, responda as ultimas perguntas antes de irmos bolar nosso planos!Quem você acha que matou Orocimaru e o que você espera do futuro da fic?

Toda - Eu acho que quem matou o Orochimaru foi algum aluno que ficou reprovado no ano passado... E o que eu espero da fic? Bem, espero dar muitas risadas, ver a cueca de todos, e um novo amor! -

YH - Essas foram as palavras de nosso líder!Fim de transmissão!

* * *

YB – Agora esta na hora dos...

**CINCO SEGUNDOS DE FAMA!**

Qual é o toque do celular da Samiho Tols?

_the World – Nightmare (abertura de Death Note)!_

Parabéns a **Yusuke-Suky-Chan e Monka 8D'**!!Vocês sabem um pouco de a-music e j-music!

**(Caso alguém tenha dito e acertado e não esteja aqui, favor contatar a IDIOTA da autora)**

* * *

**MUSICAS!**

**Etecetera** indicou _World Without Logos/ Logos Naki World_, do _Ravenwings_ (abertura de Hellsing)

**Oh down down, wish it's just a revelation**

_Oh pra baixo, pra baixo, desejo é só uma revelação_

**Take me once, take me to the revolution**

_Me leve uma vez, me leve para a revolução_

**Down down won't ya hear the vibrations?**

_Pra baixo, pra baixo, você não escutará as vibrações?_

**Take me home, and I'll look to return**

_Me leve pra casa e eu parecerei de volta_

**(Shooby dooby doo, Shooby dooby doo, Doooo)**

**(Shooby dooby doo, Shooby dooby doo, Doooo)**

**

* * *

**

**Winry FMA girl** indicou_Lithium_ do Evanescence

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**

_Não quero ficar pra baixo dessa vez_

**drown my will to fly**

_Afogar minha vontade de voar_

**here in the darkness I know myself**

_Aqui na escuridão, eu conheço eu mesma_

**can't break free until I let it go**

_Não me prenda antes que eu me liberte_

**let me go**

_Deixe-me ir_

E_ Bring to my life _do Evanescence

**Frozen inside**

_Congelada por dentro_

**without your touch,**

_sem o seu toque_

**without your love, darling.**

_sem o amor, querido_

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

_só você é a vida entre os mortos_

* * *

Yusuke-Suky-Chan indicou...Um montão de músicas!

**Street My Friends** do filme Sweeney Todd - The Demon Barber of Fleet

_**"Essas são minhas amigas**_

_**Veja como brilham**_

_**Veja esse brilhar único**_

_**Como ela sorri na luz**_

_**Minha amiga**_

_**Minha fiel amiga...**_

_**Fale comigo amiga.**_

_**Sussurre, eu escutarei.**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei você ficou trancada longe de tudo por todos esses anos, como eu.**_

_**Minha amiga**_

_**Bom, eu voltei para casa e encontrei você me esperando**_

_**Casa, e estamos juntos!**_

_**E nós faremos maravilhas.**_

_**Não faremos?**_

_**Você ai, minha amiga?"**_

**Blood** do _My Chemical Romance_, indicada para a personagem Samiho Tols!

**Well they encourage all complete cooperation,**

_Bem, eles encorajam sua total cooperação_

**Send you roses when they think you need to smile.**

_Te mandam rosas quando acham que você precisa sorrir_

**I can't control myself because I don't know how,**

_Não consigo me controlar, pois não sei como sorrir_

**And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**

_E eles me amam por isso sinceramente, vou ficar aqui por um bom tempo_

**So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!**

_Então dê-lhes sangue, sangue, Galões do negócio_

**Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.**

_Dê-lhes tudo que puderem beber e não será o bastante_

**So give them blood, blood, blood.**

_Dê-lhes sangue, sangue, sangue_

**Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!**

_Pegue um copo pois haverá uma inundação._

Nickelback _- Far Away_

**Cause you know,**

_Porque você sabe,_

**you know, you know**

_Você sabe , você sabe..._

**That I love you**

_Que eu te amo_

**That I have loved you all along**

_Eu sempre te amei_

**And I miss you**

_E eu sinto sua falta_

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

**and you'll never go**

_E você nunca irá embora_

**Stop breathing if**

_Paro de respirar se_

**I don't see you anymore**

Eu não te ver mais

30 Seconds to Mars - _Was It a Dream?_

**Was it a dream?**

Foi um sonho?

**Was it a dream?**

Foi um sonho?

**Is this the only evidence that proves**

Essa é a única evidência que me prova

**A photograph of you and I**

Eu e você, em uma fotografia

**(A photograph of you and I)**

(Eu e você, em uma fotografia)

**Was it a dream?**

Foi um sonho?

**Was it a dream?**

Foi um sonho?

**Is this the only evidence that proves**

Essa é a única evidência que me prova

**A photograph of you and I**

Eu e você, em uma fotografia

**A photograph of you and I**

Eu e você, em uma fotografia

**A photograph of you and I**

_Eu e você, em uma fotografia_

* * *

Estão Yuki Humana, Yuki Boneca e Fafi, jogadas no chão rodeadas de folhas, lápis, anotações e perto delas o monitr do computador com milhões de janelas de textos abertas.

Fafi – Eu tenho...De dorme e...Estudar e...Postar...Ningyo...

YH – Fafi-sama vai morrer...

YB – E vai nos levar junto...

Fafi – YUKI!Agradeça as reviews e vamos dormir!

YB – Eu te odeio.

YH – Amaaaaaaaziiiiiiiiing graaaaaaceeeee, hoooow sweeeet theee soooooooound.Thaaaaat saved a wreeeetch liiike meeeeeee.I ooooooonce waaas looooooooost, buuut noooooooow aaaam foooouuuuund…

YB – Obrigada _**Aero-kun, Yusuke-Suky-Chan, Larry, Anjo Setsuna, paty-kun-chan, Rodigo DeMolay, Psycho Itachi, sakusasuke, Mariih-chann, Wuahana, Irina-sama, Svit-chan, Gu3Mii, Bu-chan, Etecetera, Monka 8D' e Winry FMA girl**_ pelas suas reviews.

Fafi – Pessoal...Hoje eu estou QUEBRADA, agora é postar e CAMA!

YH – DORMIR!

YB – DORMIR!

_- E lá estava eu no curso de japonês, e assim que a sensei mostrou a imagem de uma bonequinha pedindo que falássemos o que era aquilo em japonês, eu pulei da cadeira e dei um berro "NINGYO!" e me senti feliz feito pinto no lixo...Mas o que não entendo até hoje é porque um pinto estaria feliz no lixo... –_

**HEI!VOCÊ!**

**Você acha que alguma musica combina com esta fanfic?Então envie sua dica por review, tendocanto/banda e a musica indicada, e tenha seus quinze segundos de fama tendo seu nome e sua dica sendo anunciados no topo da fic!**

Até a próxima!


	7. Seis bonecas

Yuki humana e boneca aparecem usando vestidos negros de luto e fuzis, enquanto Fafi fica com uma venda amarrada sobre os olhos e com um cigarro (de chocolate).

Yuki boneca - Qual o último desejo?

Yuki humana - Por favor, seja rápida. Temos mais execuções a fazer.Afinal, com a falta do pagamento que você deveria nos dar...Temos de trabalhar NISSO.

Fafi - Eu só quero pedir perdão às leitoras... E entregar um bilhete a vocês.

Yuki B - Não seria mais fácil você pedir para ser deixada viva?

Fafi - Ah... É mesmo! Eu desejo continu-

Uiki H - Nope! Seu pedido já era. Agora peça perdão, entregue o bilhete e vá para a linha de fogo! Hehehe...

Fafi - T-Tudo bem...

* * *

_Eu mereço todas as broncas que vocês quiserem me dar, cada xingo e desaforo... Mas, não sejam tão generosos e pensem um pouquinho antes de me dar tantas coisas assim! (n.n") Eu cheguei à um momento onde, mesmo eu sabendo o que fazer, eu travei. Fiquei desanimada e tirei um tempo pra descansar e pensar bem, vi mais fanfics de fichas, fanfics normais... E no fim, não alcancei meus objetivos de mostrar todos os personagens que faltam, e nem consegui fazer um grande e divertido capítulo como gostaria._

_No fim, mesmo que vocês não se decepcionem comigo, eu própria estou decepcionada comigo e com meus resultados. Mas tenho uma boa notícia: não fiquei de recuperação em nenhuma matéria(ainda)! Meus pais estão felizes com isso e, se eles estão felizes, não me enchem e eu posso ficar no computador!_

_O problema é...Minhas provas recomeção no fim desta semana...Que seja o que Deus quiser!_

_Hm... Acho que já esta na hora do fuzilamento pelo meu desleixo._

* * *

Yuki H - Encoste no muro.

Fafi - Eu estou vendada... Que muro?

Yuki B - Então só fique parada e...

Fafi - ESPERE! Será que podem ler o bilhete antes?

Yuki H - Claro!

Yuki B - Hm.

Yuki H - Aqui diz... _'Atenção todo mundo, depois de perceber um problema na fic, eu consegui corrigi-lo adicionando a personagem Otsuka Miharu, uma humana que não terá nenhum boneco'_.

Yuki B – Pronto! Lido. Preparar...

Yuki H - Apontar...

Fafi - M-MAS E AS ÚLTIMAS PALAVRAS?!

Yukis - FOGO!

_**OBS - O capítulo acabou saindo exageradamente pequeno... Mas, em compensação, de extras, encheu tudo! Temos entrevista com a Sato, erros de gravação, quem acertou qual era o toque do celular do Raito, nomes dos membros do clube "Queremos Kakashi de Boxers Pretas", músicas indicadas e foi criado um jogo para vocês leitores se divertirem.**_

* * *

Tudo era escuridão, mas a sua frente podia ver uma pessoa, mas uma estranha sombra cobria parte de seu rosto.

Porem mesmo com aquela sombra ela podia reconhecê-lo, jamais se esqueceria da sua face.

Tentou chamar por ele, gritar seu nome, mas só pôde abrir sua boca e sentir que não importava seu esforço sua voz não soaria.

Então tentou correr até ele, mas seu corpo estava preso por uma força invisível, e a angustia bateu tão fortemente que sentiu que perderia a respiração.

Mas quando ele começou a mover seus lábios, ela esteve esperançosa de que chamasse por ela, que dissesse que tudo estava bem...

- _Im-mi or-po repe-es._

Os lábios dele se moviam de uma forma diferente àqueles sons, mas mesmo que tentasse concentrar-se em seus lábios, estes se moviam rápidos de mais.

A voz dobrou-se, agora eram milhares de vozes recitando aquele mantra, pareciam estar dentro de sua cabeça e já estava à beira das lágrimas.

Então os lábios pararam de se mover, as vozes silenciaram-se e as sombras desapareceram de sua face, permitindo aos olhos negros finalmente apareceram.

Enquanto isso se sentia sem energia ao notar que a força invisível a soltara, tudo que fez foi deixar-se cair de joelhos e erguer sua face para observar como ele vinha andando, aproximando-se de si.

Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente, estendendo uma de suas mãos e sorriu docemente, como ela lembrava que ele sempre fazia.

- Espere por mim... Hinata.

E uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha esquerda. Acabou fechando seus olhos perolados, já que lhe doía muito ver aquele que para sempre seria dono de seu coração, mas que talvez estivesse morto.

Hinata - _Kuro_...

Assim que abriu seus olhos, a escuridão desaparecera, junto de Kuro, e agora estava em um vasto campo coberto por flores amarelas, o céu era de um azul claro e angelical e uma fraca brisa soprava.

- HINATA!

Ela voltou-se rapidamente, reconhecia bem aquelas vozes que a chamavam ao longe.

Assim que pousou a vista no par de pessoas de olhos perolados como os seus correndo em sua direção, acenando e sorrindo. As lágrimas fluíram com mais intensidade e cobriu seu rosto úmido com suas delicadas mãos, negando-se a ver qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

Hinata - Isso é tão cruel... Porque me obrigam a ver todos aqueles que amo e que nunca mais estarão comigo?

E sentiu-se flutuar no nada, até que percebeu a maciez à suas costas e, assim que abriu seus olhos, viu que estava deitada na cama de um quarto escuro.

Hinata - Apenas um pesadelo...

Sua voz melancólica soou pela escuridão.

* * *

Uma mulher loira, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava um terno feminino azul escuro, que consistia em uma saia que chegava aos seus joelhos e um terninho, e por baixo deste ela tinha uma camisa branca. Ela também usava meias calças e sapatos de saltos negros, dando um ar elegante e formal a mulher que se encontrava naquela sala junto a um homem.

Este usava calça social, uma camisa branca, sapatos negros bem cuidados e tinha cabelos castanhos escuros espetados, um pouco desarrumados. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos em algumas folhas que segurava, mas logo começou a falar.

Yamato - Então, senhora... Uzumaki Tsunade-

Tsunade - Senju Tsunade, por favor. Meu nome de solteira.

Yamato – Hm. Desculpe. Seu marido é falecido, não é?

Tsunade - Sim.

Yamato - Entendo... Mas vamos às perguntas! Pode me dizer como você achou o corpo de Orochimaru.

Tsunade - Depois do discurso de boas vindas aos alunos, passaram-se acho que meia hora, talvez, e eu estava dando uma volta pelo colégio. Vendo se estava tudo bem com os alunos e professores novos... Mas quando eu cheguei a uma das salas, o primeiro ano A...

Yamato observava atentamente a face de Tsunade, tentando notar qualquer expressão diferente do que deveria.

Estavam ambos na sala de interrogatório, uma sala cinzenta e fria, com uma mesa de metal e duas cadeiras do mesmo material, cada uma de um lado oposto da mesa quadrada.

Em uma das paredes havia um tipo de janela, de vidro revestido com _insufilm_, dando a impressão que era apenas um vidro negro. Na parede oposta à do vidro, estava a porta de saída da sala.

Tsunade - Perguntei a um dos alunos, Uchiha Sasuke se... Hm...

Tsunade levou uma de suas mãos aos lábios, recordando de algo.

Yamato percebeu o movimento, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

Yamato - Qualquer informação é importante, senhora Senju.

Tsunade - Sabe... Orochimaru às vezes era uma pessoa estranha. Eu sei bem disso, fui amiga de infância dele e...

Yamato - O que foi senhora Senju?

Tsunade - Tinha vezes que ele era perseguidor com esse aluno, o Uchiha. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele e seu irmão foram na minha sala reclamar disso...

Yamato - Quando foi que você e Orochimaru se conheceram? Ele aparentava algum comportamento estranho ou algum problema em casa que pudesse levar a...

Yamato não terminou de falar, deixando que Tsunade começasse a falar por si só.

Tsunade - Com doze anos, acho... Um dia ele se mudou para nosso bairro, virou meu vizinho. Eu e Jiraya, meu outro vizinho na época, logo tentamos fazer amizade com ele. Ele era bem calado e tímido, mas sempre nos acompanhava e nos dávamos bem... Ele era muito apegado com a mãe, que era uma mulher doente e logo acabou morrendo. Eu e Jiraya acompanhamos Orochimaru ao velório.

Yamato - Em que época foi isso?

Tsunade - Nós já tínhamos dezesseis, dezessete anos. Mas logo o pai dele se casou de novo, com uma moça bem mais nova. Orochimaru nunca perdoou seu pai por isso. Quando ele tinha vinte, a madrasta dele engravidou, mas morreu no parto junto da criança. Então houve um terceiro casamento, dessa vez foi com uma moça de vinte anos, e Orochimaru já tinha vinte e quatro, pelo que me lembro! O pai dele tinha sessenta anos, ele ficou com a esposa por vinte anos e então morreu.

Yamato - Causas naturais?

Tsunade - Sim. Mas a madrasta ainda era viva, e ela ficou com parte do dinheiro e casou de novo. Foi quando ela teve uma filha, Samiho Tols. Orochimaru realmente gostava dela mas... Os pais dela acabaram sofrendo um acidente aéreo. A maioria dos passageiros saiu ilesa, poucos saíram com ferimentos leves, mas os pais de Samiho foram os únicos desafortunados. Foi algo realmente triste.

Yamato - Entendo... Mas voltemos ao dia da morte de Orochimaru.

Tsuande - Oh, sim... Na classe perguntei ao Uchiha o que acontecia e ele disse que o professor ainda não chegara. Fui até a sala dos professores e lembrei de que não o via dês do começo da cerimônia de boas vindas.

Yamato - Ele não estava lá?

Tsunade - Não, só o vi naquele dia quando fomos abrir os portões para os alunos, depois ele... Sumiu.

Yamato - Certo. Então você foi até a sala dos professores, correto?

Tsuande - Sim. Lá eu olhei o horário e vi que deveria ser aula dele, quando fui até a última mesa vi um braço no chão, mas a mesa estava na frente e só pensei que ele deveria estar desmaiado, queda de açúcar talvez. E então eu vi que era só o braço. Eu gritei e... Acordei no hospital.

Yamato - Não viu ninguém suspeito na escola naquele dia? Pessoas estranhas? Nada?

Tsunade - Eu só fiquei na diretoria e no auditório, para a cerimônia.

Yamato - Acho que já esta bom senhora Senju. Pode se retirar.

Tsunade - Obrigada.

Yamato - Eu que agradeço.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, sentindo-se cansada, e retirou-se da sala sem muita pressa. Quando já estava fora, assim que ergueu o rosto, viu três pequenas faces de porcelana quase grudadas ao seu rosto, quase gritando pelo susto.

Assim que ouviu o riso da autora da brincadeira, não pôde evitar gritar o nome desta.

Tsunade - ANKO!

Anko - Tinha de ver sua cara, Tsunade! Hm, não esqueça suas bonecas, Kakashi me mandou entrega-las pra você. Sortudo ele de ser o primeiro a ser interrogado!

A professora Anko usava uma blusa branca justa e que marcava bem suas curvas, por cima uma jaqueta bege e calças negras bem folgadas. Era uma mulher média e bonita.

Ela entregou as bonecas para Tsunade e entrou na sala de onde a loira saíra. Tsunade olhou a sala de espera e viu o ultimo presente lá, Aoshi Shihyo.

Aoshi - Puf, eu acabei sendo o último!

Aoshi aparentava ter, no máximo, dez anos, apesar de ter na realidade 25. Tinha cabelos loiros, curtos e levemente comportados e seus olhos de cor azul-safira estavam levemente arregalados.

Usava uma blusa branca de manga cumprida, com um desenho de um Yin-Yang nas costas e uma calça negra, junto de um tênis preto.

- Aoshi! Seu café!

Aoshi - Hm? Obrigado Kurenai!

A professora Kurenai, uma bonita mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos vinho, se aproximou segurando um copo de café para Aoshi. Ela usava uma camisa branca e calças sociais negras.

Kurenai - Bem, já vou indo.

Aoshi - Até mais!

Tsunade - Aoshi, se você quiser, eu posso te esperar e te dar carona, o que acha?

Aoshi - Não é preciso!Ha, Tsunade-sama! Você não tinha dito que sairia com seu filho e neto hoje?

Tsunade - É verdade! Já é meio dia! Como demorou!

A mulher pegou sua bolsa e já estava saindo do local, mas carregava as bonecas com seu braço esquerdo.

Aoshi - Tsunade-sama...

Ela parou junto à porta, e assim que se voltou para olhar o loiro, este não lhe dirigiu o olhar, encarando o vapor que saia do café.

Tsuande - O que foi Aoshi?

Aoshi - Cuidado com as bonecas.

Tsunade - Hã, as bonecas? Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar cuidado para não quebra-las.

Aoshi - Não éisso...

Ele virou sua face, lentamente, em direção de Tsunade, olhando profundamente para ela como se isso fizesse que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

Tsuande - Eu... Eu já estou atrasada. Até mais, Aoshi...

Ela terminou de falar em um fio de voz e, assim que estava fora da delegacia, olhou fixamente as bonecas em seus braços.

Tsuande - Cuidado... Com as _bonecas_?

Mas ela logo voltou a andar, indo até seu carro, Minato e Naruto deviam a estar esperando.

* * *

Itachi caminhava pela rua vagarosamente, usava uma blusa e uma calça larga negras, com um tênis da mesma cor, estava atrasado para encontrar o resto da gangue, Akatsuki, mas não tinha a menor pressa.

Isso porque ele sabia o que o esperava...

Itachi - Malditos bonecos... Devem ter despertado e agora eles vão ficar fazendo perguntas e se eu falar de mais perco minha pose de cara sério e fodão... MALDITAS BONECAS!

No momento em que ele gritou uma senhora que passava ao seu lado de mãos dadas a uma criancinha de cinco anos assustou-se e puxou a criança para perto de si. Itachi virou irritado na direção destas e fez um sonoro ruído que lembrava um rosnado, e nesse momento a senhora pegou a criança no colo e disparou para bem longe.

Itachi - Só rezo para que não tenham mais "_Tomatos_"... Nem mais "_Axels_"... Também não quero mais nenhuma "_Marrie_"... Mas também não faço questão de mais "_Satoos_"... E porque será que eu estou falando sozinho no meio da rua?

O Uchiha acertou um tapa na própria testa, respirou fundo e assumiu uma expressão séria enquanto chegava ao ponto de encontro.

O Cyber Café...

- ITACHI!

- ITAAAACHIIIIIII!

- Itachi!

Os gritos foram respectivamente de Sato, Deidara, e o ultimo foi em uníssono de Pain e Kakuzo.

Parados na calçada frente do café estavam: Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzo, Pain, Sasori, Sato, duas garotas estranhas e alguém totalmente encapuzado.

Itachi - Hm...

Deidara - Pode vir pra cá e dar umas boas explicações!

Sasori - O Deidara é meu vizinho, vocês sabem o que é acordar às duas da manhã com o Deidara gritando?

Deidara - A Ino-chan que me assustou, mas não vai acontecer de novo, uh!

Ino - Serei mais cuidadosa na próxima, Deidara-nii-san!

Quem olhasse em direção aqueles dois acharia que estava vendo irmãos, tão grande suas semelhanças.

Ao lado de Deidara, que se vestia todo de preto como Itachi e o resto da gangue, estava uma garota de altura mediana, seus cabelos eram do mesmo loiro que os de Deidara, e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que ficava escondido por uma toca roxa com babados brancos e coberta por bordados de flores brancas, mas os fios saiam de debaixo da toca e chegavam até o fim de sua costas. Seus olhos eram de um azul brilhante e alegre que realmente eram semelhantes aos do animado Deidara.

Ela usava um vestido roxo escuro que passava um pouco de seus joelhos e tinha as mangas longas, a manga era de renda transparente e mostrava seus delicados braços, em sua cintura estava uma fita branca com flores bordadas com linha do mesmo roxo do vestido. O vestido tinha muitas camadas de babado branco por baixo do saiote, e no tecido roxo havia várias flores brancas bordadas por sua extensão. A boneca ainda usava sapatinhos de boneca negros e a toca, que era presa em sua cabeça por um par de fitas roxas, com um nó em laço embaixo de seu queixo.

Ino sorria largamente, tal como Deidara, e os dois realmente agiam como um par de irmãos.

Pain - Pelo menos sua boneca não apareceu enquanto você estava no banho... Minha mãe ficou conversando com ela e achou que era minha nova namorada.

- Desculpe o inconveniente, Pain-sama.

Pain - Tudo bem, Konan. Só não repita o erro.

Ao lado de Pain estava uma jovem inexpressiva e bela.

Tinha os cabelos curtos e azuis, com sua franja cobrindo parte de seu rosto, e atrás estava preso em um coque, em seu cabelo ainda havia uma rosa branca presa do lado direito de seu cabelo, seus olhos que brilhavam entediados eram de um azul escuro profundo.

Seu vestido era todo negro e batia no meio de suas pernas, sem babados, mas com a saia cheia e rodada, a parte de cima era lisa e tomara que caia, apenas com um par de finas alças negras que só se destacavam pela palidez da pele desta. Usava sapatilhas de bailarina que tinha fitas trançando-se até os joelhos cobertos.

E em cada um de seus pulsos estava uma fita branca amarrada e com um bonito laço borboleta.

Pain - Ela diz ser Konan e, por sorte, não é de falar muito.

Hidan - Realmente, um casal perfeito...

Itachi - Hm... Sato, você também tinha comprado uma boneca, não é?

Sato - Sim, Tenten é muito útil.

Deidara - Mostre-a para nós! Uh!

Sato - Não.

Gotas surgiram sobre as cabeças de todos diante da resposta tão dura e direta da jovem que sorria calmamente...Nisso, Itachi pigarreou e começou a falar.

Itachi - E quem é esse cara estranho?

Kakuzu - Itachi... Você sabe que minha irmã menor sempre vai à sua loja tentar alguma coisa com seu irmão. Ela acabou comprando um boneco.

Itachi – Ops! Tinha de ser culpa do Sasuke, me lembrem de dar uma bronca nele mais tarde... É divertido dar broncas nele.

O terceiro estranho simplesmente tinha uma grande capa negra, com capuz, que cobria todo seu corpo e face.

Deidara - E onde esta sua irmã?

Kakuzu - De castigo por contar uma mentira para minha mãe.

Hidan - Que mentira?

Kakuzu - Que ela comprou um boneco na loja dos Uchiha que criou vida e rasgou toda a lição de casa dela e escondeu uma espada gigante embaixo da minha cama. No fim ela disse que eu podia ficar com o boneco e aqui estou.

Todos -...

Itachi - E o que vocês vão fazer com as bonecas? Vocês já são donos delas, não tem como mudar isso.

Sato - A Tenten é minha e já esta decidido.

Deidara - A Ino é minha irmãzinha agora! Não vou abandonar ela!

Kakuzu - Apesar de tudo... Este boneco é da minha irmã, ela que decida o que fazer. Até lá, serei dono temporário dele.

Pain - Não me importo de ficar com ela.

Itachi - Que bom... Um dia vamos fazer uma reunião para que vocês conheçam Axel, Tomato, Marrie e Satoo.

Itachi sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e assim que o pegou leu a mensagem que seu irmão lhe mandara.

"_Satoo e eu precisamos de algumas coisas para fazer o jantar. Passe aqui e vá com Axel até o supermercado_."

Itachi - Hora de ir!

Deidara - Itachi!

Assim que o Uchiha afastava-se ouviu o chamado do companheiro e parou, virando-se para saber o que este queria.

Deidara - Quem são esses que você disse? Eu me lembro da tal Tomato mas...

Itachi - Axel é o boneco de Sasuke, Tomato é a boneca de Tobi, Marrie é a boneca de Obito e Satoo é meu boneco.

E, sem mais palavras, ele virou-se e saiu andando pelas ruas, em direção de casa.

A gangue ficou parada no lugar, enquanto Deidara e Ino brincavam de jan-ken-po, Pain e Konan simplesmente estavam calados e Kakuzu e seu boneco estavam mais calados ainda. Sato já havia ido embora e Sasori dormia em pé, Hidan suspirou enquanto olhava para o alto.

Hidan - Pelo amor de Deus...

Deidara - AHÁ! FANÁTICO RELIGIOSO!

Hidan - VAI PRO INFERNO, DEIDARA!

Depois de gritar Hidan foi atingido em cheio por uma voadora de Ino, e a loira apenas fez o sinal de vitória em direção de Deidara, enquanto ficava em pé sobre Hidan.

Sasori - Hei, Kakuzu... Porque seu boneco só fica ai calado e coberto?

Kakuzu - Ele é azul, então o melhor é não chamar a atenção.

Todos - ...

Hidan - Será que da pra sair de cima de mim, mini-Deidara de vestido?

Ino - Huhuhuhuhu!

* * *

Tsunade dirigia calmamente por uma rua vazia apesar do horário, quando avistou alguém conhecido parado no ponto de ônibus, apesar do metro ser uma opção bem mais rápida os metrôs da cidade viviam lotados e, às vezes, compensava mais pegar um ônibus.

A mulher loira estacionou, abrindo a porta do passageiro e fazendo sinal para a mulher parada, que depois de alguns segundos reconheceu aquela figura de olhos azuis e correu alegre, para o carro.

A mulher tinha seus cabelos arruivados, muito lisos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e folgado, fazendo com que as pontas chegassem normalmente até o meio de suas costas, apesar d que algumas mechas escapassem do elástico que os prendiam.Os olhos verdes reluziam alegremente na face da mulher média, de corpo normal, de corpo não muito magro, busto mediano e quadris estreitos.

Ela usava uma calça jeans azul clara simples, e uma baby look azul marinho, junto de tênis brancos folgados.

- Senhora Tsunade!Que surpresa!

Tsunade - Eu dou carona pra você, Anita.

Anita - Muito obrigada, senhora Tsunade!

A alegre mulher era Anita Tanako, uma das professoras novas do colégio que tivera de adiar o começo das aulas por um triste, e misterioso, acontecimento.

Enquanto voltava a dirigir, Tsunade começou a conversar com a Tanako.

Tsunade - Para onde você esta indo?

Anita - Ao correio, tenho de pegar uma encomenda... Sabe, eu coleciono bonecas e seria hoje que deveria receber uma nova, vinda da China, mas vou ter de ir retirar no correio.

Tsuande - Boneca? Há, hoje ganhei três bonecas de porcelana!

Anita - Mesmo?

No momento o carro parou em um farol, nisso a loira aproveitou para debruçar-se e pegar as três bonecas que estavam postas dentro de uma sacola no banco de trás. Assim que pegou, colocou a sacola no colo de Anita e ficou atenta ao sinal, que tornava-se verde, fazendo o carro voltar a mover-se.

Anita - Hm... Bonecas interessantes essas, a porcelana parece ser mesmo antiga, apesar de estar tão bem conservada. Onde conseguiu?

Tsunade - Você já conheceu o professor Kakashi? O de física?

Anita - Há, sim, lembro dele!

Tsunade - Ele tem quatro sobrinhos que moram em uma loja de antiguidades, e então os rapazes fizeram amizade com um par de garotas simpáticas, e um rapaz também, que acabaram dando as bonecas para Kakashi. Pelo que entendi da história, foi isso.

Anita - Garotas se livrando de bonecas tão bonitas e interessantes como estas? Que malucas, sinto dizer!

Anita e Tsunade acabaram rindo um pouco, mas já estavam frente ao prédio do correio, onde Tsunade estacionou o carro.

Tsuande - Hei, Anita, que tal ficar com uma dessas bonecas? É um presente pela sua entrada na escola!

Anita - Eu posso?

Os olhos verdes brilharam animados, enquanto fixos nos azulados alegres de Tsunade.

Tsuande - Claro, pegue a que quiser!

Anita - Então... Vou pegar o boneco!

Tsunade - Hehe, certo! Quer que eu te espere?

Anita - Não precisa. Daqui eu consigo seguir sozinha!

Tsuande - Então até sábado que vem. Não esqueça que temos uma reunião!

Anita - Até lá!

E assim a mulher, segurando seu novo boneco, saltava do carro, indo para dentro do prédio, enquanto o carro com a mulher loira e os dois bonecos partia.

Anita parou na fila de retirada de pacotes, aproveitando para observar seu novo boneco, enquanto um sorriso estava desenhado em seus lábios.

Era um bonito boneco, com seus cabelinhos falsos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e espetado, e de olhos de vidro com íris azuladas, em seus lábios estava desenhado um discreto e tímido, sorriso, e ele tinha um estranho risco horizontal em sua face, que passava pelo seu nariz.

Sua roupinha era uma camisa azul clara, quase branca, e uma calça social azul marinho, junto de sapatinhos negros lustrosos.

Uma roupa simples e bonitinha, ao ver de Anita.

E o sorriso da professora alargou-se mais assim que viu que era sua vez de ser atendida.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi entrava em seu amplo e confortável apartamento, ele usava uma calça social cinzenta, cinto e sapatos negros e uma camisa social branca.

Ele olhava distraidamente para seu celular, vendo se não tinha nenhuma mensagem ou ligação perdida.

Ele deixou a sacola onde estava o boneco que sobrara, e que agora seria seu, sobre o sofá e colocou seu celular sobre a mesa de centro da sala, foi até a cozinha e dirigiu-se até as portas que ficavam embaixo da pia, onde guardava as panelas.

Ele abriu uma das portas e um braço esticou-se de dentro do apertado local entregando uma panela para o Hatake.

Kakashi - Obrigado.

Kakashi pegou a panela e quando o braço se recolheu, ele fechou a porta. Logo depois de se erguer encheu a panela de água e colocou um pouco de óleo e sal, levando tudo ao fogo. Assim que separou algumas coisas para preparar um molho, voltou a abrir a porta embaixo da pia e suspirou longamente.

Kakashi - Miharu, hoje é o dia de entrega do novo capítulo?

Depois de alguns segundos se silêncio, um longa, arrastado e abafado, "sim" soou vindo por entre as panelas.

O Hatake suspirou novamente, fechando a porta e deixando Otsuka Miharu em seu esconderijo, voltando aos ingredientes para preparar o molho para o seu almoço e - certamente - o de Miharu.

Parecia que fora ontem que a mangaka apareceu desesperada na porta de seu apartamento fugindo de sua editora.

* * *

_No fim do ano anterior..._

Faltavam alguns minutos para bater cinco da manhã, em sua cama, bem enrolado em seu cobertor e dormindo confortavelmente, estava o Hatake...

Mas alguém começou a esmurrar a porta.

Kakashi levantou-se rapidamente, olhou de relance o relógio e arregalou os olhos. Para ter alguém batendo sua porta, tão desesperadamente, naquela hora, só existia uma explicação:

Kakashi - Tobi e Obito devem ter posto fogo na loja!

Com aquela possibilidade o sono já estava longe, o homem levantou-se, sem reparar que usava apenas suas _boxers_ negras, voando para a porta e a abrindo rapidamente. Quando a porta se abriu um raio dourado entrou por ela e fechou a porta.

O cômodo estava escuro, apenas com a luz de um abajur ligado, um pouco afastado da porta, mas com aquilo o Hatake já conseguia ver que aquela pessoa que entrara desesperadamente em seu apartamento não era nenhum de seus sobrinhos gritando desesperado sobre a loja estar pegando fogo ou sobre Tobi e Obito ter aprontado qualquer coisa.

Era uma mulher, mais baixa que ele, conseguia ver que era loira e que estava correndo pelo seu apartamento abrindo e fechando portas, acabou seguindo-a, curioso, até que a viu entrar em seu quarto e engatinhar para debaixo de sua cama.

Kakashi -... Olá?

-... Shhhh! Ela pode nos ouvir.

Kakashi - Você não é a nova vizinha da frente... É?

- Não posso revelar essa informação. Poderia colocar minha vida em risco.

Kakashi acendeu a luz, logo indo abaixar-se ao lado da cama, esticando um braço e agarrando uma das pernas da mulher, puxando fortemente para tirá-la de seu esconderijo, mas ela estava segurando um dos pés da cama do outro lado, o que só fazia a cama ser arrastada pelo quarto.

- AAAAAAAH! PARE COM ISSOOOOOO!

Kakashi - Saia... Daí!

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! ELA VAI ME PEGAAAAAAR!!

Kakashi - Quem vai te pegar?

Kakashi finalmente desistiu e largou a perna da desconhecida, depois de alguns longos instantes sem nenhum ruído ser escutado, ela saiu de baixo da cama e se colocou em pé frente à Kakashi.

- Eu sou Otsuka Miharu... E quem quer me pegar é... MINHA EDITORA!

Agora vendo, com ajuda da luz artificial, e com calma, o Hatake podia perceber que a tal Otsuka tinha um corpo... Avantajado.

Era uma mulher alta, mas ainda menor que Kakashi, de um corpo bem curvilíneo e bonito. Ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados loiros, balaiage (de vários tons de loiro) chegando até o fim de suas costas, e uma franja lisa que cobria completamente seus olhos. A pele branquinha e de face corada pelo desespero de fugir da editora e lábios carnudos e rosados.

E sua roupa era um tanto quando diferente.

Começando por ter uma gargantinha negra com pequenos babados vermelhos, e com um delicado pingente sendo o kanji de paz com alguns cristais incrustados. Uma camisa preta, justa, posta por cima da saia, tendo por cima um casaquinho aveludado preto, igualmente justo, com as mangas longas e justas até os cotovelos, onde se alargavam e cobriam as mãos, tendo babados vermelhos em seus punhos, e sendo fechado apenas por um botão na altura do peito, em forma de uma rosa vermelha. Tinha uma saia xadrezada vermelha, que chegava um palmo acima dos joelhos, e tinha um grande _button_ branco com uma caveira negra, um _button_ menor preto com uma caveira branca e outro, do mesmo tamanho do anterior, preto com uma caveira vermelha.

Usava ainda um sapatênis preto e lustroso e de considerável salto e cadarços vermelhos firmemente amarrados, junto de meias-calças pretas.

Kakashi - Você é escritora?

Miharu - Eu faço o roteiro de um dos mangás mais vendidos do Japão! Mas claro que é com meu pseudônimo... E também tenho alguns livros publicados!

Kakashi - E você queria esconder-se de sua editora... Embaixo da minha cama?

Miharu - Sim, senhor-vizinho-da-frente!

Kakashi - Sou Hatake Kakashi, senhorita Otsuka.

Miharu - Ah, muito prazer!

Os dois apertaram as mãos e logo Miharu voltava a esconder-se embaixo da cama de Kakashi. E este deitou-se em sua cama, olhando em seu relógio e rezando para que as horas demorassem a passar para poder ter mais alguns momentos de sono.

E quando Kakashi estava quase dormindo, a voz divertida da Otsuka cortou o silêncio.

Miharu - E belas _boxers_ negras, se-nhor-Ha-Ta-Ke! Hihi!

Realmente... Kakashi teria problemas com essa vizinha.

* * *

E agora lá estavam eles, Kakashi preparando o almoço e Miharu escondida entre as panelas embaixo da pia.

Quando deixou tudo em fogo brando, resolveu que era hora de tentar fazer Miharu sair de lá um pouco. Toda semana era a mesma coisa, pelo menos uma vez ela corria desesperada até seu apartamento para esconder-se, comer ou conseguir dormir em paz, e ainda por várias vezes levava seus gatos junto, um par de pequenos demoniozinhos que enchiam sua cama de pelos e sabiam abrir a porta da geladeira.

Kakashi - Miharu, gostaria de ver um boneco que eu ganhei?

Miharu - Tá.

As portinhas abaixo da pia foram escancaradas e uma porção de panelas voaram pela cozinha, e de lá saiu, engatinhando, como um espírito maligno saído do filme "O Chamado", a mulher loira: Miharu Otsuka, em seus 23 anos.

Seu cabelo continuava loiro e cacheado, sua longa e lisa franja continuava cobrindo perfeitamente seus olhos, e ela usava uma longa e larga camisola de seda roxa, de mangas curtas e babados negros nos punhos e barra da camisola, que chegava até seus tornozelos.

Miharu - Bom dia!

Kakashi - Boa tarde.

Miharu - O que? Eu fiquei escondida à manhã toda?

Kakashi - Ainda vou descobrir como você consegue invadir meu apartamento sem arrombar a porta.

Miharu - Se não se pode entrar pela porta, entre pela janela!

Kakashi - Estamos no quinto andar.

Miharu - Onde esta o boneco?

Kakashi - Você mudou de assunto...

Um sorriso divertido estava preso nos lábios rosados da Otsuka, e Kakashi nada pôde fazer além de levá-la até o dito boneco.

* * *

Yuki B - Só isso?

Yuki H - Sim, só isso... Mas temos muitos extras, quer ver?

Yuki B - Temos a entrevista com a humana Sato, milhares de músicas indicadas e-

Yuki H - Isso me lembra! Sabe que as músicas vão ser movidas para o começo da página, logo depois da nossa introdução?

Yuki B - Pra quê?

Yuki H - Pra quê, caso você queira ouvir uma enquanto lê a fic, você já tem a lista de indicadas logo de cara!

Yuki B - Inútil... Continuando. Vamos ter, também, aqueles que acertaram o "De quem é esta música?" do capítulo passado.

Yuki H – Viva !Mas antes de tudo, duas cenas EXTRAS, com erros de gravação!

* * *

**_Extra da cena dois:_**

Lá está Yuki Boneca fazendo sinal para todos se colocarem em suas posições enquanto Yuki Humana é a camerawoman e Fafi esta na cadeira de diretora com o script.

Yuki Boneca - Cena dois, take três. Rodando!

A mulher pegou sua bolsa e já estava saindo do local, mas carregava as bonecas com seu braço esquerdo.

Aoshi - Tsunade-sama...

A mulher parou junto à porta, e assim que se voltou para olhar o loiro, este não lhe dirigiu o olhar, encarando o vapor que saia do café.

Tsuande - O que foi Aoshi?

Ele virou sua face, lentamente, em direção de Tsunade, olhando profundamente para ela como se isso fizesse que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

Aoshi - I can see death people.

Yukis - HAHAHAUHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHU!

Fafi - CORTA!

* * *

_**Extra dois da cena dois:**_

Lá está Yuki Boneca fazendo sinal para todos se colocarem em suas posições enquanto Yuki Humana é a camerawoman e Fafi esta na cadeira de diretora com o script.

Yuki Boneca - Cena dois, take cinco. Rodando!

A mulher pegou sua bolsa e já estava saindo do local, mas carregava as bonecas com seu braço esquerdo.

Aoshi - Tsunade-sama...

A mulher parou junto à porta, e assim que se voltou para olhar o loiro, este não lhe dirigiu o olhar, encarando o vapor que saia do café.

Tsuande - O que foi Aoshi?

Aoshi - Seven days.

Yukis - HAHAHAUHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHU!

Fafei - CORTA! PAUSA PRO ALMOÇO! Eu vou matar vocês...

* * *

Yuki boneca - Odeio meu trabalho...

Yuki humana - Agora a entrevista com a Sato-chan! Ela foi tão simpática!

Yuki boneca - Morra.

* * *

_3_

_2_

_1_

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

Estão Yuki humana e Sato em um cenário tipo o do Jô Soares. As duas estão com sorrisinhos calmos e meigos, aparentemente tranqüilas.

Yuki Humana - Olááááááá, Sato-chan! n.n

Sato - Oláá Yuki-chan n.n

YH - O que você almoçou hoje? n.n

Sato - Eu ainda não almocei n.n Mas se quiser, logo depois dessa entrevista, podemos almoçar num restaurante que conheço que tem os melhores bolos da cidade! n.n

YH - Waaaa, seria ótimo! n.n Satoooo-chaaaaan, como você se sente sabendo que existe um boneco chamado "Satoo"? ó.ò

Sato- Ha... Sei lá tipo...Esse nome é bi-sexual... E... Quem foi a pessoa que pos esse nome num homem? -.-'

YH - A filha da autora o.o

Sato - Atá... n.n'' Eu não tenho uma memória tão boa

YH - Tudo bem, Sato-chan! Nós te amamos de qualquer jeito! n.n

Nos bastidores, a camerawoman, Yuki boneca, fala enquanto toma um copo de leite.

Yuki Boneca - Fale por si só...

De volta ao cenário...

YH - Hã... Bem... Próxima pergunta!

Sato - Eu também te amo

YH - Que chuchu n.n Mas... O que vocês espera da fic? Sangue? Romance?Novelas a parte? Ossos fraturados? Mais assassinatos?

Uma sombra assustadora cobre a face de Sato, e ela sobe em cima da mesa de Yuki, derrubando as canecas com leite morno, enquanto sorri de forma maníaca.

Sato - EU ESPERO SANGUE, VIOLÊNCIA E ROCK N ROLL, Ò.Ó

Sato pula de cima da mesa e cai sentada no sofázinho dos entrevistados, com seu sorriso calmo de volta, enquanto ela pisca para Yuki humana.

Sato - E que todos vivam felizes para sempre!

YH - Assustadoramente emocionante! 8D

Yuki boneca vem correndo até a mesa de Yuki e cochicha algo no ouvido desta.

YH - Há! Quem você acha que matou o Orochimaru? :O

Sato - ORO-OQUE? É de comer? o.O'

Dos bastidores Yuki boneca levanta um pôster com a imagem de Orochimaru. (Pôster, gentilmente cedido, por uma fanática pelo Orochimaru)

YH - Sabe lá no começão? O cara que foi assassinado e o braço tava num lugar e o corpo dentro do armário e a bicha do Sasuke viu, e fico que nem mocinha de filme americano que vê o _serial killer_ e em vez de correr fica parado com cara d "OH MY GOD!"? 8D

Yuki para pra pegar fôlego.

YH - O defunto é o Orochimaru!

Sato - A tá! O professor gay que ficava atrás do aluno mais gay ainda... Hum...

Sato coloca uma das mãos no queixo e encara o teto por um segundo, logo voltando a falar.

Sato - Mataria qualquer homem por uma barra de chocolate se uma garota bonitinha, como você, pedisse!

YH - Que amor! Mas... Isso quer dizer que Sato-chan poderia ser a assassina? óò

Sato coça a cabeça enquanto ri sem graça.

Sato - Já mencionei que não tenho a memória boa? n.n Mesmo se fosse eu, acho que não lembraria disso -.-

YH - Haaaaa, isso é interessante Sato-chan! n.n

Yuki boneca faz sinal de que vai vomitar com tanta enrolação.

YH - Sato-chan, vamos terminar a entrevista e ir almoçar? 8D

Sato - É, essa entrevista ta muito entediante! Vamos continuar a conversa num lugar mais particular!

Sato pisca pra Yuki humana.

YB - JÁ TA ABUSANDO DE MAIS!

**BOOOOM!**

Interrompemos a entrevista por problemas técnicos. Agradecemos a sua audiência.

* * *

Yuke humana - Você é tão extressada Yu, por que você ficou brava?

Yuke boneca - Morra.

Yuke humana - Que chata! Agora vamos à maior lista de músicas indicadas que já tivemos até agora!

* * *

**Sakusasuke** indicou um par de músicas para _Luchia e seu casal_!

_**Daia no Hana (Flor de Diamante) de Black Cat**._

hajimari wa itsumo sou

_quando começa, é sempre assim_

gunjou no sora no shita

_embaixo do céu de puríssimo azul_

chikai wo tatete ima

_eu seguirei minha promessa_

boku wa arukidasu

_e agora tenho que ir_

E, também de **_Black Cat, Katsuzure_**!

Shiroi iki wa ima hitotsu ni natte

_Nossas respirações esbranquiçadas se fundem_

Yozora ni tokete iku

_E então somem no meio da noite_

* * *

**Kahuna Me** nos indicou _muitas (muitas mesmo, várias!), e ótimas, músicas_!

Mas, como foram muitas, vamos citar destacando bandas/cantores!

Os trechos de músicas colocados são da música com maior números de cliques das citadas, de acordo com o site Vaga Lume (site com letras e traduções de músicas) OU foi escolhida uma das músicas que tivesse a tradução disponível.

OBS: A última música indicada (Good Charlette - I Don´t Wanna be in Love)... Eu procurei e tudo que encontrei foi "I don't wanna stop", desculpe...

**Utada Hikari** - **Passion, Devil Inside, You Make me want to be a man, Tokyo Night, Deep River, Sakura Drops, Colors**.

**_Passion_** : Nido to aenu, hito ni basho ni.Mado wo akeru (_Junto às pessoas e lugares, que eu nunca verei de novo.Eu abro essa janela_)

**Ayumi Hamasaki** - **Mirrocle World, Moments, Heaven, Evolution, Rainy Day, Never Ever, Inspire, Angel´s Song, Everlasting, Pride, Hybrid, Hearth Place, Secret, Marionette, STEP you.**

**_Heaven_**: Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo (_Não é nada, apenas o destino_)

**YUI - Why me, Feel My soul, Laugh away, Just My Way, Understand, Tomorrow´s Way, Cloudy, TOKYO, Love and Truth, It´s All Right, CAN´T BUY MY LOVE, Daydreamer, Find Me, No way.**

**_Feel my soul_**: Ugokidase mienai kedo michi wa hirakareteru (_Ande, é invisível mas o caminho está aberto_)

**BoA Kwon - Be the One, Girls on top, The Love Bug feat.MFLO, Kokoro no Tegami, Moon and Sunrise, Love can Make a Miracle, Beat of Angel, The Meaning of Peace(com Koda Kumi junto), Sweet Impact.**

**_Girls on top:_** nae ge gang yo ha ji ma teu re gat hyeo beo ril nae ga a nin geol jeon bu na eui ddeut dae ro (_Não me force, Eu não sou do tipo que pode ser pletamente, somente em minhas intenções_.)

**Mika Nakashima - GLAMOROUS SKY, Helpless Rain, Yuki no Hana, Heaven on Earth.**

**_Yuki no Hana_**:Kotoshi saisho no yuki no hana o futari yorisotte.Nagameteiru kono toki ni shiawase ga afuredasu (_Ao cair a primeira flor de neve do ano estamos juntos a contemplá-la.Neste momento derrama a felicidade_ )

**Namie Amuro:Full Moon, Hide & Seek, Shine More, So Crazy, Uh Uh feat AI, What a Felling, want me want me, The Speed Star.**

**_So Crazy_**: I wanna hold you right now, I wanna touch you right now (_eu quero abraçar você agora mesmo, eu quero tocar você agora mesmo_)

**Yuna Ito - ENDLESS STORY, Truth, Secrets.**

**_Endeless Story_**: Memories of our time together, kesanaide kono mama don't go away (_Memórias do nosso tempo juntos, não se apaguem fiquem desse jeito_)

**The GazettE - Discharge, Defective Tragedy, Guren, Chizuru, Filth in the beaut, Agony, Moon.**

**_Chizuru:_** Anata no tegami ni wa yome nai ji dake.Atte sono kuchi kara kikasete hoshii (_Sua carta contém nada além de traço ilegíveis.Quero te encontrar para ouvir as palavras vindo de você)_

**Anastacia - Pieces of a Dream**.

I thought I saw you late last night

_Eu pensei que tinha te visto na noite passada_

But it was just a flash of light

_Mas era só um flash de luz_

An angel passing

_Um anjo passando_

**Belinda - Bella Traicion, Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama**

**_Bella Traicion_**: Perdona si me olvido de ti, lo siento si agote la illusion(_Perdoa se me esqueci de você, sinto muito se a ilusão se esgotou_)

**Tatu - Enigma, Clown(can you see me now), We Shout, Perfect Enemy, Not Gonna Get Us, I Lost My Mind, Perfect Enemy, Freak.**

**_Not gonna get us_**: They don't understand.They don't understand us (_Eles não entendem.Eles não nos entendem_)

**Story of the year - Until the Day I die**.

We'll make the same mistakes

_Nós cometemos os mesmos erros_

I'll take the fall for you

_Eu tomarei a culpa por você_

I hope you need this now

_Eu espero que você precise disto agora_

Cause I know I still do

_Por que eu sei que eu ainda preciso_

* * *

**Winry FMA girl (Wiwi)** nos indicou um par de músicas!

Ela disse que é _indicada para alguma persoangem 'mau encarada e que gosta de sangue'_...Sato já se encaixa perfeitamente nesses quezitos!Quanto ao 'gostar de sangue' temos mais algumas, mas em 'mau encarada' já complica.São todas lindas e fofas...Mas vamos às músicas!

**Stein um Stein do Rammsteis**

Iich habe Pläne, große Pläne

_Eu tenho planos, grandes planos_

Ich baue dir ein Haus

_Eu estou construindo uma casa para você_

Jeder Stein ist eine Träne

_Cada pedra foi uma lágrima_

Und du ziehst nie wieder aus

_E você nunca mais irá embora_

**E Mein teil, também do Rammstein!(**Nesta, não resisti, tive de por um pedação da música)

Heute treff ich einen Herrn

_Hoje eu encontrarei um homem_

der hat mich zum fressen gern

_Ele gosta tanto de mim que poderia me comer_

weiche teile und auch harte

_partes macias e outras duras_

stehen auf der speisekarte

_estão no cardápio_

denn du bist

_Porque você é_

was du isst

_o que você come_

und ihr wisst

_e você sabe_

was es ist

_o que é_

* * *

**Hiei-and-shino** indicou mais duas ótimas músicas!

Primeiro, da **Pitty, Na sua estante**!

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

E, de **Nickelback, Savin-Me**!

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

_O portão do Paraíso não abrirá para mim_

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

And all I see is you

_E tudo que eu vejo é você_

* * *

Finalmente, nossa última indicação, da **Irina-sama**!

**Still Doll, da Kanon Wakeshima**!

Hi Miss Alice

_Olá Senhorita Alice_

Anata garasu no me de

_Com olhos de vidro_

donna yume o

_Que tipo de sonho_

Mirareru no

_Você é capaz de ter?_

Mirareru no

_Você é capaz de ter?_

* * *

Yuki humana - Ufa! Que trabalhão! Obrigada a todas que mandaram suas músicas! Cada música representa um pedacinho de Ningyo, um ponto de vista, um sentimento especial!

Yuki boneca - Você ficou a noite toda pensando nessa frase melosa, não foi?

Yuki humana - Er... Vamos falar os nomes daqueles que acertaram à nossa pergunta! **_Qual é o toque de celular do Raito?_**

Yuki boneca - A música idiota era... **_Maple Gunman, do An Cafe_**.

**Parabéns!**

_Rodrigo DeMolay_

_Psycho Itachi_

_Monka 8D' (mais uma vez, ela acertou)_

Vocês acertaram!

* * *

Yuki boneca - Só faltam mais três besteiras antes de eu poder dormir em paz.

Yuki humana - Primeiro, anunciaremos os membros do nosso **clube QUEREMOS KAKASHI DE BOXES NEGRAS**!

_Etecetera_

_SomebodyNoone_

_Yusuke-Suky-Chan_

_Fife-Chan_

_Mari Sushi_

_Yuki Humana_

_Fafi Raposinha_

Yuki humana - Nosso líder supremo é _Yota Toda_!

Yuki boneca - Um bando de idiotas...

Yuki humana - Yu, você pode anunciar sobre o **nosso novo jogo**?

Yuki boneca - Não.

Yuki humana - Folgada! Bem... Nosso jogo é **"COLOQUE AS CARINHAS"!**Criado pela _Yusuke-Suky-Chan_! É mais uma competição... Vamos selecionar um trecho da história e colocar no fim do capítulo para você colocar ao lado as 'carinha' (Ex: xD, FD, :O, n.n, etc) ao lado das frases, como mostrando a face que o personagem faz enquanto fala. Você será anunciado como um dos que fez isso e, para não te limitar quanto quais carinhas usar, ficará na sua review e quem quiser ver (e rir um pouco, talvez) poderá ir na parte das reviews e procurar pela sua 'visão' das faces de nossos pobres personagens!

Yuki boneca - Basicamente: é um jogo para desocupados.

Yuki humana - O jogo só vai começar na próxima, sinto muito, aguardem um pouco!

* * *

Yuki boneca - Hm, agora é a pior hora do dia, pra mim... Agradecer às reviews.

Yuki boneca aparece vestida como uma samurai enquanto segura uma espada com um pano branco preso à ela, imitando uma bandeira.

Yuki boneca - Obrigada, **Aero-kun**, **sakusasuke**, **Monka 8D'** (duas vezes), **Rodrigo DeMolay**, **Psucho Itachi**, **Etecetera**,** Kadzinha**, **Miiih-chan**, **Kahuna Me**, **Wuahana**, **Marih-chann**, **Gu3Mii**, **paty-kon-chan**, **Larry A.K.McDowell** (duas vezes), **SomebodyNoone**, **Yusuke-Suky-Chan**, **Sary-Chan**, **Anjo Setsuna**, **Winry FMA girl** (duas vezes), **Fife-Chan**, **Mari Sushi**, **Hiei-and-shino**, **Hanna Yin-Yang** e **Irina-sama**, por gastarem seu tempo mandando reviews para esta fic que demorou tanto pra chegar.

Yuki humana - Vocês são muito importantes para nós!E obrigada à Yusuke-Suky-Chan, nossa paciente beta que sempre nos anima e esta pronta pra tudo!

_- Simplesmente... Desculpe pelo atraso e pelo capítulo tão curto. -_


	8. Aviso importante

**--AVISO--**

- Olá pessoal! Como vocês estão? Espero que tudo bem! n.n

Yuki B – Quem é essa doida?

Yuki H – A filha da Fafi...

Yuki B – O que ela esta fazendo aqui?

– É que aconteceram uns probleminhas com a Fafi.

Yuki B – Ela esta enrolando de novo?

– É que o computador dela deu problema, e o _notebook_ que ela estava mexendo encheu de vírus. O que impossibilitará que ela entre na internet para postar os maravilhosamente engraçados e incríveis capítulos dessa amada fanfic.

Yuki H – Alem de tudo ainda é puxa-saco...

Yuki B – Quanto ela te pagou pra você fazer isso?

- ...

Yuki H – ...

Yuki B - ...

- Enfim pessoal, desculpem pelo transtorno, porem, caso alguém esteja afim de ajudar a Fafi basta doar qualquer quantia superior a 100,00 reais na minha conta bancária.

Yuki H – Sua ladra aproveitadora!

- n.n

Yuki B – Você é das minhas...

Yuki Boneca e a filha da autora saem do estúdio enquanto discutem planos de dominação global.

Yuki H – u.u" Porque isso sempre acontece comigo?

As luzes se apagam e as portas do estúdio começam a se fechar.

Yuki H – AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NÃO ME DEIXEM AQUI! ÇÇ

Espírito do Orochimaru – Perdoem à autora, as Yukis e a filha da Fafi. Elas prometem tentar se esforçar para trazer um capitulo novo o mais rápido possível. Agora vou assombrar o SasUKE.

**--Fim do aviso--**

Todos - Já ne! nn/


End file.
